Corazón Indómito
by loli-bels
Summary: Desde niña, Isabella había sido el blanco de todo tipo de malintencionados comentarios. Sólo un hombre había tenido fe en ella: Charly Swan, que decidió acoger a la joven en su rancho y cuidarla como si de su propia hija se tratase. Aunque el hijo de este no estuviera de acuerdo. Adaptación Susan Fox
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de Susan Fox.**

**Hola chicas, estos días estuve leyendo un par libros de la autora Susan Fox, que pertenecen a la serie llamada "Se buscan novios vaqueros". Muy recomendada. Así que decidí tomarme el atrevimiento de readaptarla a nuestros personajes favoritos!**

**Son en total 6 libros y cada libro posee una pareja principal. Por lo que cada serie tiene las parejas más famosas de la serie Twilight. Esta corresponde a Edward y Bella.**

**Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.**

**CORAZÓN****INDÓMITO**

**Capitulo 1 **

—Ya me he enterado de la propuesta que te ha hecho Mike Newton.

El sarcasmo que percibía en las palabras de Edward Swan hizo que Isabella se tensara. Lo miró brevemente y volvió a concentrarse en la cabellera del alazán que estaba cepillando. La secreta vergüenza que la había acompañado durante la mayor parte de su vida resurgió con fuerza. Sabía exactamente las razones por las que M. Newton quería casarse con ella, y también que no tenían nada que ver con el amor o el respeto, ni siquiera con el deseo.

Le dolía que Edward hubiera decidido abordar de aquella manera el tema. Había comprendido inmediatamente que su intención no era otra que machacarla, probablemente porque pensaba que estaba tan enamorada de Mike. que no era capaz de analizar objetivamente la situación.

— ¿Y? —aunque lo intentó, no consiguió darle a su pregunta todo el aire de desafío que pretendía.

—Y estoy seguro de que tanto Mike como su padre han visto en ti la mejor manera de solucionar sus problemas económicos.

Aquellas palabras la hirieron profundamente. Eran una forma de recordarle que no se merecía formar parte de la adinerada familia de Charlie Swan.

Isabella terminó de cepillar al caballo, dejó el cepillo sobre un fardo de heno y le dirigió a Edward una perezosa sonrisa para disimular su dolor.

— ¿Y a ti no te parece que el sexo puede tener algo que ver con esa propuesta?

Edward endureció su expresión y la recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada de forma insolente, como si quisiera mostrar su desprecio.

—Si ya has estado regalándole tus encantos, entonces estoy más que seguro de que el dinero de los Swan es el único motivo por el que te han hecho esa propuesta de matrimonio.

A pesar de la intransigente animosidad de Edward, Bella consiguió brindarle una nueva sonrisa.

— ¿Estás celoso, Ed? —la pregunta no era más que una venganza por su insensible crueldad, pues Bella sabía perfectamente que para Edward nunca había sido nada más que gentuza. Sugerir que pudiera desearla era una bofetada a su orgullo.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella. Sus ojos verdes habían adquirido la frialdad del hielo.

—Yo podía haber disfrutado de ti cuando hubiera querido —contestó con voz peligrosamente tranquila y acarició un mechón de la castaña melena de Bella que había escapado de su trenza.

Fue tal la avalancha de sensaciones provocadas por aquel gesto que la joven se quedó prácticamente sin respiración. Un segundo después, comprendió por la irónica sonrisa de Edward y la impotencia con la que ella misma había reaccionado a su caricia, que acababa de desvelar el deseo que durante tanto tiempo había conseguido mantener oculto.

Bella llevaba años enamorada de Edward Swan. Y no por la dureza y la indiferencia que mostraba hacia ella, sino por su forma de tratar a los demás. A pesar de que desde el primer momento se había negado a aceptarla como parte de su familia, Bella lo admiraba. Al principio lo había querido como a un hermano, pero aquel sentimiento pronto se había transformado en otro que no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos fraternales. Y a los dieciocho años había llegado a la triste conclusión de que se había enamorado de un hombre que consideraba su presencia en su vida como un permanente motivo de irritación.

Aunque en ese momento no era irritación lo que se veía en su mirada, sino una fiereza y una sensualidad tan intensas que Bella se sintió sobrecogida por una extraña parálisis. Las rodillas le temblaban y apenas podía respirar.

—Dile que no, Bella. Ni siquiera Mike se merece a una mujer que está locamente enamorada de otro hombre.

Bella tardó algunos segundos en asimilar las palabras de Edward. El mismo tiempo que éste empleó en inclinar la cabeza para acercar sus labios a la boca entreabierta de la joven. De pronto, la besó y la estrechó con fuerza contra él, causándole un placer tan devastador que se aferró a él, incapaz de resistirse a aquel sobrecogedor ataque de sensualidad.

Edward Swan había sido siempre el protagonista de sus sueños, sin embargo, jamás habría podido imaginarse que un hombre fuera capaz de generar un gozo tan intenso, o provocarle una respuesta tan desinhibida. Nunca había pensado que pudiera perder de tal forma el control sobre sí misma, ni que, una vez recuperada de la impresión inicial, pudiera devolverle a Edward un beso con tanto fervor.

Pero allí estaba, abrazada a él y hundiendo los dedos en su pelo mientras lo besaba con la misma intensidad que Edward la besaba a ella. Reducida a la voluntad de sus sentimientos, tardó en darse cuenta de que Ed estaba poniendo freno a su pasión, y cuando se apagó el ardor de su beso, no pudo evitar que escapara de sus labios un suspiro de desilusión.

En el momento en el que se apartó definitivamente de ella, las piernas apenas la sostenían. Los pocos besos de los que había disfrutado en el pasado, no habían tenido nada que ver con el que acababa de compartir con Ed. Le parecía increíble que en sólo unos segundos hubiera conseguido que se abandonara por completo. El deseo todavía palpitaba en su interior y descubrió alarmada que no era capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y fue aquella indefensión la que hizo que el férreo control de Edward le resultara mucho más doloroso.

—Dile que no, Isabella —le ordenó Edward en un tono tan duro como condenatorio—. Lo único que quiere Newton es tener una esposa a su servicio.

Bella se tambaleó cuando Edward la soltó bruscamente y tuvo que agarrarse a la puerta del establo para sostenerse en pie. El la observaba atentamente y la joven comprendió que, si alguna vez Edward había sospechado cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia él, acababa de confirmarle sus sospechas.

Ya no tenía forma de esconderlos. Ni su indiferencia habitual, ni el hecho de que hubiera aceptado una cita con Newton. podrían convencerlo de que no sentía nada por él.

Edward acababa de desnudar su alma, y, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, tenía que reconocer que ella le había ayudado a hacerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de Susan Fox. "Se buscan novios vaqueros". Muy recomendada.**

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 2**

En cuanto Bella entró en la cocina de la casa principal tiempo más tarde, Charlie Swan comprendió que algo la inquietaba. La joven colgó su cazadora tras la puerta y se acercó a un rincón, de modo que Charlie tuvo oportunidad de observarla desde la mesa sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Aquella niña huérfana a la que había acogido cuando sólo tenía once años se había convertido en una auténtica belleza de melena castaña y ojos marrones; sus delicadas facciones prometían un atractivo que el tiempo nunca podría aplacar. Así había sido también su madre.

Bella le recordaba en muchas cosas a aquella mujer de la que había estado profundamente enamorado y con la que nunca había podido casarse. El acontecimiento más doloroso al que Charlie había tenido que enfrentarse durante sus setenta años de vida había sido el hecho de que la débil salud de Renne Dwyer se la hubiera llevado dos años antes de que su marido, un bebedor irreducible, muriera. Mientras Renne vivía, Charlie había ocultado sus sentimientos hacia ella y, a pesar del orgullo de Renne, había podido ayudarla tanto a ella como a su hija. Tiempo después, tras la muerte de su esposo, se había hecho cargo de Isabella, que había sido un bálsamo para la profunda herida provocada por la marcha de su madre.

Pero catorce años después de la muerte de Renne, Charlie estaba llegando al final de sus días. El corazón comenzaba a fallarle, y lo sentía debilitarse día tras día. Gran parte de su tiempo lo ocupaba evaluando lo que había sido su vida; con la vejez, los recuerdos del pasado cobraban una nitidez asombrosa. Y los de Renne, en concreto, eran cada vez más preciados para él.

Al igual que cada vez le resultaba más preciada la compañía de Bella. Charlie quería mucho a su hijo, y también a su hija adoptiva, Nessi, pero hacia Isabella había sentido siempre una ternura muy especial, precisamente porque desde niña lo había necesitado mucho más que Nessi o Edward. Y ella le había devuelto aquel amor con un cariño y una lealtad inquebrantables.

Lo que más lamentaba Charlie de su vejez era saber que para Isabella su muerte sería un duro golpe. A pesar de que ya era una mujer fuerte, continuaba viéndola como la niña perdida y asustada que había llegado corriendo hasta el rancho de los Swan tras la muerte de su padre. Las heridas causadas por la muerte de su padre y la notoriedad alcanzada por su fatal accidente, todavía seguían minando su confianza en sí misma y le impedían sentirse orgullosa de haber llegado a ser una persona fundamental en el rancho.

Quizá debería haberla adoptado legalmente, se dijo Charlie. Su esperanza de que Isabella y Edward se enamoraran, se casaran y se hicieran cargo del rancho le parecía cada vez más un absurdo romanticismo de anciano. Edward y Isabella nunca habían estado más alejados que en aquella época. Era consciente de que Bella amaba profundamente a Ed, pero también de que mantenía en secreto aquel sentimiento. Por su parte, Edward se mostraba completamente indiferente hacia ella, al menos cuando no estaba regañándola por cualquier cosa. Últimamente era demasiado crítico con ella, y Charlie sospechaba que con aquella actitud pretendía mantener a la joven a una prudente distancia. Percibía una fuerte tensión entre los dos y lo único que le cabía esperar era que para cuando él muriera, hubieran solucionado sus problemas y fueran capaces de conducir juntos el rancho.

Bella volvió la cabeza en ese momento y vio a Charlie sentado a la mesa. Desapareció entonces toda la preocupación de su rostro para dar paso a una sonrisa. Cruzó la cocina y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al apoyar la mano en el hombro del anciano, advirtió que estaba temblando.

—Espero que estés tomando café descafeinado, vaquero —comentó la joven, mientras se acercaba al mostrador de la cocina para servirse ella un café.

—Ni café verdadero, ni carnes rojas, ni tabaco, ni sal, ni alcohol… Si no fuera por el azúcar, ya no podría tener ningún vicio —gruñó de buen humor.

Charlie observó el rostro de Bella atentamente. Advirtió que tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados. Esperaba que Newton no tuviera nada que ver con ello.

Bella le había hablado de la proposición que le había hecho Newton, y también le había comentado que pensaba que lo que en realidad buscaba su vecino era un préstamo de los Swan. Charlie sospechaba que Mike Newton andaba detrás de la herencia que dejaría a Bella tras su muerte y el hecho de que a la joven no se le ocurriera, era una muestra de su falta de pretensiones en lo que a la herencia concernía. Desde la primera vez que Charlie había sacado a relucir el tema de la herencia, Isabella había dejado claro que no quería que le dejara nada a ella. Le había dicho que ya le había dado cosas suficientemente importantes a lo largo de su vida y que no necesitaría su dinero tras su muerte. Lo único que le había pedido había sido que pusiera alguna cláusula en el testamento para que Edward y el resto de sus herederos le permitieran volver al rancho de vez en cuando.

La actitud de Isabella respecto a la herencia no podía ser más diferente de la que mantenía su segunda esposa, Tanya, como si hubiera olvidado sus acuerdos prenupciales, ya había investigado el estado de todas las cuentas y negocios de los Swan y le había dado a Charlie una lista con todas las cosas que quería. Aquella lista había sido la muestra más patente de codicia que había recibido nunca de su esposa. Tanya todavía no sabía que Charlie ya había descubierto todas sus infidelidades. Pero no era ese el motivo por el que Charlie había decidido no dejarle ni un penique más de lo que la ley le asignara en concepto de pensión de viudedad. Lo que verdaderamente no soportaba era el desprecio y el maltrato que Tanya infligía a Bella en secreto.

— ¿Tienes tiempo para acercarte conmigo a Painted Fence?

La pregunta de Charlie fue un duro golpe para Bella. Apartó la taza de café hacia un lado y tomó aire, dándose tiempo para recuperar la compostura. Painted Fence era el pequeño cementerio de la familia. El hecho de que durante las últimas semanas hubiera ido tantas veces hasta allí le recordaba a Bella lo cerca que Charlie veía su muerte.

La idea le resultaba sencillamente insoportable. Para ella, Charlie no era solo su verdadero padre, sino que con los años se había convertido en su más querido amigo. Para ella era algo inconcebible que aquel hombre pudiera morir.

—Antes voy a lavarme un poco —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de volverse y obligarse a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de la cocina. Cuando se cruzó con Leah y Emili, la cocinera y el ama de llaves, consiguió dirigirles una tímida sonrisa, pero en cuanto llegó al baño, cerró la puerta y se apoyó desesperada contra ella.

La angustia que llevaba semanas interrumpiendo sus sueños era ya inaguantable. Charlie se estaba muriendo. Se negaba a visitar a otro cardiólogo y ya les había advertido a ella y a Edward que no pensaba hacer esfuerzos heroicos para prolongar su vida. Entre ellos incluía la silla de ruedas que Edward le había comprado, y que, desde el primer día, estaba desterrada en el garaje. En lo único que había estado de acuerdo había sido en mantener la dieta que le había indicado el especialista, tomar la medicación recetada y echarse todo los días la siesta. Y Bella se sentía tan incapaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión como de detener el avance de su enfermedad.

La muerte de su madre había sido lenta y dolorosa, y Isabella también se había sentido terriblemente indefensa frente a ella. Después de haber resistido con todas sus fuerzas y haberse sometido a todo tipo de tratamientos, su madre había renunciado a luchar. Había muerto poco después, dejando a su única hija al cuidado de un padre negligente y alcohólico. Aquellos habían sido días difíciles para Bella, en los que no había contado con ningún apoyo. Las borracheras de su padre se hicieron más frecuentes y Bella estaba tan avergonzada y le tenía tanto miedo que, el tiempo que no pasaba en el colegio, lo dedicaba a hacer tareas del rancho o a explorar los alrededores. Y, con demasiada frecuencia, dormía en la parte de arriba de los establos o en los graneros. Cualquier lugar era preferible a soportar a su padre.

Así, la muerte de Renne Dwyer, ocurrida dos años después de la de su esposa, había supuesto para ella un profundo alivio. Pero el terrible accidente en el que había muerto su padre había provocado también la muerte de dos adolescente, de modo que todo el mundo se había enterado de que su padre, Phil, era un alcohólico, convirtiendo a Isabella en objeto de todo tipo de burlas y reproches. Para colmo, aquella muerte, había acabado con el único derecho que la niña tenía: el de poder contar con una vivienda en Swan.

Aun así, había continuado viviendo sola durante algún tiempo, asistiendo a la escuela y procurándose ella misma ropa y alimento. La trabajadora social que había ido a atenderla, había llegado a la conclusión de que una niña de once años no podía vivir sola y había insistido en llevarla a vivir con una familia de desconocidos a la ciudad. El carácter avasallador de la trabajadora social, no le inspiraba a Bella ninguna confianza en el tipo de familia que pudiera escoger para ella, de modo que se había escapado. Conocía algunos lugares ideales para esconderse dentro del rancho, de manera que había vuelto a su casa para recoger algunas cosas y había desaparecido durante algún tiempo. Había dejado de ir al colegio, temiendo que la trabajadora social les hubiera pedido ayuda a los profesores. Al poco tiempo, estaba tan hambrienta que había terminado haciendo incursiones a la cocina de la casa principal del rancho, hasta que un día Edward la había sorprendido saliendo de la cocina con una bolsa llena de comida y la había llevado a ver a su padre.

— ¿Sabes a quién pertenece todo esto? —le había preguntado Charlie con voz grave. Aunque había utilizado un tono amable, era inconfundible la autoridad que se reflejaba en su voz, propia de un hombre poderoso, acostumbrado a tener la última palabra en cualquier tema.

—A usted señor —había contestado con recelo. Después de haber vivido durante once años con un padre que empezaba a gritar y a golpearlo todo en cuanto se enfadaba, estaba preparada para ponerse a salvo al menor síntoma de enfado de Charlie Swan.

—Y si sabes que es mío, y que yo soy el dueño del rancho, ¿no crees que deberías haber venido a hablar conmigo?

Era una pregunta sorprendente. A Bella no se le habría ocurrido correr el riesgo de acercarse a ese hombre simplemente para hablar con él. Era cierto que en el pasado había sido muy amable con ella, pero entonces estaba su madre. Desde que ella había muerto, el capataz del rancho le había permitido a Bella hacer algunos trabajos a cambio de dinero, pero la cría hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse fuera de la vista de Charlie Swan. Su padre siempre causaba problemas y Bella estaba avergonzada de él. Además, nadie parecía apreciarla más de lo que apreciaban a su padre. Ella no era nadie, no tenía nada. La gente como ella no se creía con ningún derecho a molestar a una persona tan importante como Charlie Swan.

— ¿Estás avergonzada? —había suavizado el firme gesto de su boca, pero continuaba mirándola fijamente.

—Estoy asustada —había contestado sonrojándose.

—No tienes por qué estarlo —le había dicho Charlie y a continuación le había preguntado—: ¿Te apetece tomar algo caliente, o prefieres quizá un pedazo de tarta de manzana?

Aquella pregunta la había pillado de sorpresa. Inmediatamente, había desviado la mirada hacia un enorme reloj que había al lado de la puerta principal del rancho.

— ¡Pero si es media noche! —nada más contestar, se había arrepentido de sus palabras, temiendo que Charlie pudiera pensar que pretendía discutir con él.

—Es posible, pero no me sentaría nada mal comer algo —se había dirigido hacia la cocina y había gritado—: Eh, Leah, si todavía estás levantada, nos gustaría comer algo caliente.

Para asombro de Isabella, la cocinera había aparecido en ese momento en la cocina, con una bata y la cabeza cubierta de rulos. Al ver a Bella, había arqueado extraordinariamente las cejas.

— ¿Esa es la chica de Phil? Aquella pregunta había sido especialmente embarazosa para Bella. Estaba acostumbrada a que se refirieran a ella de esa forma, y casi nadie lo hacía con buenas intenciones.

—Esta es la hija de la señorita Dwyer —la había corregido Charlie—. Mientras estaba hablando con ella, me han entrado ganas de disfrutar de un buen desayuno… Carne, huevos, tostadas, una buena fuente de patatas y, si hubiera, un buen chocolate caliente. Y tarta de manzana. La señorita Bella comerá conmigo, así que prepara una buena cantidad.

Leah había musitado algo ininteligible mientras miraba con gesto de desaprobación el estado de la ropa de la niña, pero se había dirigido inmediatamente hacia el refrigerador.

Aquella noche había tenido lugar el cambio más importante en la vida de Bella. Había sido algo más sorprendente que la muerte de sus propios padres, más inesperado que cualquier otro acontecimiento ocurrido en sus once años de vida. La amabilidad de Charlie había sido lo más maravilloso que una niña sola y asustada habría podido esperar.

Y ese hombre que tanto había hecho por ella, aquel hombre que la había tratado como si fuera su propia hija y le había brindado más amor y estabilidad que cualquier otra persona en su vida, estaba muriéndose.

La evidencia diaria de su declinar la desesperaba. Su vida no sería la misma sin él. Podía soportar alejarse de Swan para siempre, podría hasta llegar a admitir que Edward jamás la aceptaría como parte de la familia. Pero no podría soportar la pérdida de Charlie. Bella abrió rápidamente el grifo del agua fría y se lavó la cara. Mientras lo hacía, decidió permanecer cerca de Charlie todo el tiempo que pudiera, por lo menos hasta que Tanya y Nessi regresaran de Dallas. Hasta entonces, estaría a su lado, intentando satisfacer todos sus deseos. Y si eso incluía tener que ir cientos de veces al cementerio, lo haría.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de Susan Fox. "****Se buscan novios vaqueros**". Muy recomendada.

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 3**

Charlie se puso el sombrero y salió por la puerta de atrás de la casa. El sol de la tarde brillaba con fuerza, y tenía que cuidarse, pues su corazón era demasiado sensible a las temperaturas extremas. La camioneta que Bella y él utilizaban normalmente para hacer pequeñas excursiones por la zona, tenía un buen aire acondicionado, así que, rodeando la piscina, se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que la habían dejado el día anterior.

Cuando llegó a la camioneta tenía el corazón dolorido y dificultades para respirar. Se subió y giró la llave de contacto. Poco después, el aire acondicionado estaba funcionando, pero aun así, tardó algunos minutos en recuperar la respiración.

En ese momento, vio a Edward saliendo de los establos. Al ver a su padre en la camioneta, se dirigió hacia él.

— ¿Dónde está Isabella? —le preguntó a su padre en un tono con el que quedaba claro que le reprochaba a Bella el que no anduviera por allí.

Charlie abrió la ventanilla y miró atentamente a su hijo.

—Vendrá enseguida. Por cierto, ¿ha estado Newton. hoy por aquí?

Para alivio de Charlie, Edward frunció el ceño al oírlo nombrar a Newton.

—No, ¿por qué? —preguntó Ed a su vez, dándole a Charlie la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

—Bella ha entrado hace un rato en la cocina con aspecto de haber sido besada. Esa joven ha tenido que esforzarse mucho para ganarse el respeto de los hombres del rancho. No me gustaría que nadie pusiera en peligro su reputación —alzó la mirada hacia la dura expresión de su hijo.

—Isabella ya tiene edad para ser responsable de su propia reputación.

Pero Charly no iba a dejarse impresionar por su hijo.

—Eso es cierto, pero Bella es especialmente vulnerable a los rumores.

—Entonces lo que debería hacer es, o correr a casarse con Mike Newton, o cortar con él para siempre.

—Bella siempre tiene mucho cuidado para no ofender a nadie. Para cortar los avances de Mike. va a necesitar una buena dosis de diplomacia. Quizá podríamos ayudarla tú y yo dándoles un préstamo a los Newton.

Edward maldijo en voz baja.

—Mike es un manirroto. Lo único que va a hacer con ese préstamo es gastarlo.

—Sí, ya sé que tanto él como su padre preferirían tener a alguien en casa que los mantuviera, y eso explica su propuesta de matrimonio. Ninguno de los dos es capaz de ver en Bella algo más que el signo del dólar.

Edward tensó los labios y desvió la mirada.

—Demonios, es posible que Isabella esté enamorada de él.

Charlie rió suavemente.

—Mike es un hombre demasiado débil para que a Bella pueda resultarle atractivo. Además, cualquier hombre que tenga algún interés en ella, va a ser comparado con un modelo imposible de superar.

Edward no dijo nada, pero gruñó malhumorado. Sin embargo, su padre todavía no estaba dispuesto a dar el tema por zanjado.

—Y por si todavía no has comprendido lo que te estoy diciendo, señor Modelo Insuperable, quiero que sepas que tienes una gran influencia en Bella.

Edward observó a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados. No le hacía ninguna gracia que le recordara el papel de príncipe azul que jugaba en la vida de Isabella.

—Isabella todavía tiene que superar la adolescencia.

Charlie se quedó mirándolo en silencio durante largos segundos.

—Entonces no juegues con ella, Ed. Bella no tiene tanta experiencia como tú, y jamás va a ser tan dura. Puedes llegar a hacerle mucho daño.

Edward sintió aumentar su enfado. Isabella Dwyer le resultaba tan tentadora como irritante, y no estaba seguro de que hubiera alguna diferencia entre los dos sentimientos. Para empezar, ya era suficientemente malo que a los veintitrés años continuara viviendo en el rancho. La huérfana de once años a la que había sorprendido robando comida, se había convertido en toda una belleza texana. A pesar de que trabajaba en Swan como un ranchero más, era una joven femenina e increíblemente atractiva. Aun así, había algo en ella que jamás podría llegar a domesticar y que le hacía asociarla con un caballo salvaje, más acostumbrado a seguir sus propios instintos que a someterse a las órdenes de nadie.

Su padre se había ganado su confianza, su lealtad y su amor. La había acogido en su casa, dándole una oportunidad de ser alguien mejor de lo que hubiera sido si su padre hubiera continuado viviendo. Isabella idolatraba a Charlie, lo adoraba como si fuera su propia hija y estaría dispuesta a cumplir todas sus expectativas. Para Edward, no era ningún secreto que Charlie consideraba a Bella como la mujer más adecuada para él, lo que convertía a la joven en el único motivo de discusión entre padre e hijo. Siempre había sido el único objeto de desacuerdo entre ellos. Para empezar, Ed se había opuesto a que Charlie acogiera en su casa a aquella ladronzuela. Sabía de ella que había tenido una dura infancia y había vivido prácticamente a su aire, y que el apellido Dwyer la había convertido en una marginada dentro del rancho. Además, Edward sabía que aquella niña sería para su padre un recuerdo de cosas que haría mejor en olvidar. Pero, a pesar de las protestas de Ed, Charlie estaba casi obsesionado con la idea de proteger a Isabella y compensarla por su deprimente infancia.

Bella, por su parte, casi nunca había dejado que Charlie le diera nada más que techo, comida y la ropa imprescindible y casi desde el primer momento, y aunque nadie se lo había pedido, había combinado los estudios con el trabajo.

Bella absorbía hasta la última gota de amor y afecto que Charlie le ofrecía y el lazo que poco a poco había ido uniéndolos, había llegado a ser irrompible. Sin embargo, Edward no quería convertirse en un consuelo para Isabella cuando Charlie muriera y ésa era la razón por la que se resistía a las maniobras de su padre.

—Entonces que procure mantenerse lejos de mí —contestó con voz despiadada.

Charlie observó a su hijo con atención.

— ¿Estás insinuando que Bella se ha arrojado a tus brazos? —le preguntó con gesto escéptico.

Ed maldijo en voz baja y desvió la mirada.

—Una mujer no tiene por qué arrojarse a los brazos de un hombre para que éste sepa que se siente atraída por él.

—Muchos hombres de Texas darían diez años de su vida porque Bella sintiera algo así por ellos —repuso Charlie. El orgullo que se reflejaba en su voz hizo que su hijo lo mirara enfadado.

—Entonces debería escoger a cualquiera de ellos.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza.

—Bella se deja llevar por sus sentimientos. Es como un caballo salvaje, que se siente arrastrado por un caballo mayor. Ha conseguido sobrevivir a los elementos y a los depredadores. Es demasiado sensata para fijarse en hombres más débiles y menos decididos que ella. Necesita a un hombre suficientemente fuerte para estar a su lado durante toda su vida. Esa jovencita ya ha perdido mucho en la vida, y cuando yo muera, va a sufrir una nueva pérdida.

A Ed le hizo gracia que las percepciones de su padre sobre Isabella se acercaran tanto a las suyas, pero no había ni un ápice de diversión en su voz cuando contestó:

—Te estás convirtiendo en un viejo muy imaginativo, papá.

—Cuanto más me acerco al final, me doy cuenta de que todo es más simple y claro de lo que pensamos. Las cosas entre un hombre y una mujer dejan de ser complicadas en el momento en el que uno se da cuenta de lo que necesita el otro —miró a su implacable hijo—. Si prestaras más atención a tus instintos y decidieras seguir su dictado, no te irritaría tanto hablar de Bella.

Ed sonrió con ironía.

—Hoy he seguido mis instintos y me he ganado una regañina —se apartó del coche y señaló con la cabeza hacia el patio trasero—. Deja que cada uno de nosotros siga su propio camino, y procura no perder el tiempo intentando que las cosas salgan como tú quieres.

Bella no vaciló cuando vio a Edward al lado de la camioneta. Sintió que se ruborizaba, pero el rubor dio pronto paso a una rara mezcla de alivio y desilusión al advertir que se dirigía hacia los establos. El corazón se le hundió al reconocer el gesto de Edward. Reconocía perfectamente su expresión cuando había estado discutiendo con su padre.

Pero pronto dejarían de discutir… se recordó con dolor.

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap!**

**Prometo mantener la regularidad con este fanfic!**

**Gracias por todas las reviews y seguimientos!**

**Estuve con varias entregas de la facu que no me dejaron sentarme y pensar como quiero que siga Calidoscopio, pero con un par de materias que tengo menos voy a poder volver a retomarla. Mientras tanto les dejo esta adaptación que hizo de Susan Fox.**

**Gracias y besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de Susan Fox. "****Se buscan novios vaquero**s". Muy recomendada.

**Corazón indómito**

Capitulo 4

Bella consiguió superar los primeros minutos de la cena evitando mirar a Edward, aunque estando sentada frente a él, le resultaba verdaderamente difícil. Se sentía mucho más torpe que nunca después del tórrido beso que habían compartido en los establos, y deseaba, con todo su corazón, haber tenido la sensatez de apartarlo en cuanto se había acercado a ella. De todas las situaciones a las que había tenido que enfrentarse a lo largo de su vida, aquélla era una de las más embarazosas, por el hecho de que no podía culpar a nadie de lo ocurrido.

Fue Charlie el primero en romper el incómodo silencio que presidía la cena.

— ¿No van a traer mañana a las nueve un nuevo toro?

—Sí, llegará alrededor de las nueve —contestó Ed—. Yo tengo que hacer una llamada a las ocho y media, si no he terminado para entonces, tendrá que encargarse Isabella de atender la llegada del toro.

Bella aceptó aquella orden indirecta sin protestar. Desde que Charlie se había jubilado, él era el jefe. Y Bella se hacía cargo del rancho cuando Edward no podía hacerlo. En muchos de esos casos, el capataz se encargaba de transmitir sus órdenes, aunque Bella había aprendido hacía tiempo que tanto el capataz como los trabajadores del rancho eran suficientemente competentes para que no hiciera falta que nadie planificara el trabajo diario. Los hombres la respetaban porque sabían de la consideración de Charlie hacia ella, y, por su parte, Bella les mostraba a ellos su respeto por su experiencia y capacidad, dándoles las menos órdenes posibles. La llegada de aquel caro ejemplar, requeriría que alguno de los trabajadores estuviera presente para recibirlo. Aquel toro había costado una fortuna y a Bella no terminaba de gustarle que cayera sobre ella aquella responsabilidad.

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que Edward lo supiera. Era consciente de que él aceptaba su posición en la cadena de mando a causa de su padre, y porque hasta el momento ella no le había dado ningún motivo para excluirla. Bella jamás había jugado con las órdenes y las instrucciones de Ed. Tendría que estar especialmente vigilante para tener la certeza de que el toro llegaba en perfectas condiciones y procurar instalarlo con especial cuidado.

—Tanya ha llamado esta tarde, cuando estabais fuera comentó Edward—. Llegará con Nessie mañana por la tarde.

Aunque no era una noticia inesperada, la joven no pudo evitar ni la desilusión ni la tensión que sintió al oírlo. Tanya disfrutaba metiéndose con ella en todo momento, sobre todo porque desde muy pronto había aprendido que la joven jamás se lo diría a Charlie.

—Ya era hora —fue lo único que comentó Charlie.

Bella tampoco dijo nada. Sabía que a Charlie no le hacía en absoluto feliz que la idea que tenía Tanya de ser la esposa de un ranchero, fuera vivir la mayor parte del año en un ático en Dallas, gastando el dinero de los Swan. Cuando Tanya llegaba a casa, Bella procuraba mantenerse lejos, tanto para evitarla a ella como para asegurarse de que Charlie tuviera tiempo para estar con su esposa y su hija adoptiva. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión no pensaba hacerlo. Teniendo en cuenta la fragilidad de la salud de Charlie, pensaba permanecer cerca de la casa todo el tiempo posible.

—Necesito que me ayudes a arreglar unos papeles esta noche.

Aquella repentina declaración de Edward obligó a la joven a mirarlo a los ojos, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada.

— ¿Ha habido alguna novedad? —le preguntó. Desde que Charlie se había jubilado, prácticamente no se había hecho cargo de nada que tuviera que ver con los papeles o las cuentas del rancho, de modo que sospechaba que aquella sugerencia de Edward no era sino una treta para poder hablar con ella a solas.

—Ya lo verás por ti misma.

Bella le dirigió a Ed una rápida mirada. Había distinguido claramente el desafío que se reflejaba en su voz, aunque no hubo nada en sus facciones que confirmara aquella impresión hasta que tomó su taza de café y se reclinó en la silla. Entonces, la miró o los ojos de tal manera que estuvo a punto de crear un cortocircuito en el sistema nervioso de la joven. Al advertir el arrogante gesto de su boca, Bella se sonrojó violentamente. Aun así, y sin saber muy bien cómo, consiguió sostenerle la mirada hasta que Ed decidió romper aquel contacto y se terminó el café.

Edward se levantó para dirigirse a su estudio y Bella y Charlie se acercaron al cuarto de estar. Jugaron una relajada partida de damas, tras la cual, Charlie subió a su habitación. Aunque le había dicho a Bella que pensaba ver una película de vídeo antes de dormirse, ella dudaba que lo hiciera. Parecía especialmente cansado aquella noche, y Bella se alegró, una vez más, de que pudiera contar con el pequeño ascensor que Edward había hecho instalar tras el vestíbulo. Charlie se había negado a trasladar su habitación al piso de abajo cuando los médicos le habían prohibido bajar y subir escaleras, de modo que, aunque a regañadientes, había tenido que resignarse a utilizar el ascensor. Sin embargo, desde hacía unos tres meses, ya no protestaba cada vez que tenía que hacerlo.

Y ése era otro de los síntomas del declinar de su salud, pensó Bella con tristeza.

Un largo paseo o, mejor aún, una excursión a caballo, quizá pudieran ayudarla a levantar un poco los ánimos y a dormir bien, aunque no había por qué esperar que aquellos remedios funcionaran mejor esa noche que cualquier otra. Además, Edward estaba esperando que se reuniera con él.

Con los nervios a punto de estallarle, Bella se dirigió hacia el estudio de Edward, preguntándose durante el camino las razones que habría tenido para besarla. Desde luego, sabiendo que era algo que no volvería a ocurrir jamás, ella había preferido no haber experimentado lo que se sentía al estar en sus brazos. Y, para colmo, le había entregado a Ed un arma con la que podría atormentarla si quisiera. Porque después de aquel tórrido beso, ya no tenía secretos para él.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho, llamó suavemente antes de entrar. Encontró a Edward sentado tras su escritorio, ordenando unas facturas. No levantó la mirada, y ni siquiera la saludó antes de ordenarle:

—Después de que llegue el toro, puedes ir a revisar el estado de las cercas del rancho. Llévate un teléfono móvil y ropa suficiente para pasar unos cuantos días fuera.

Bella se tensó. En otras circunstancias, habría recibido entusiasmada aquella tarea que le permitía mantenerse lejos de Tanya. Pero estando Charlie tan enfermo, no pensaba ausentarse de la casa durante más de unas horas.

Sin embargo, decírselo a Edward significaría rechazar una orden. Además, su presencia en la casa, estando también Tanya y Nessie, incrementaría la tensión para todos.

Bella se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz suave.

—Ahora no puedo hacerlo.

Ed se sorprendió más de lo que la joven esperaba.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Charlie… —se interrumpió vacilante. No era capaz de expresar con palabras sus peores temores—. Últimamente está muy delicado. Quiero estar cerca de él.

Ed echó a un lado los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.

— ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que es posible que Tanya no quiera tenerte rondando a su alrededor? Es posible que prefiera estar a solas con Charly.

Aquella crítica le dolió. Aunque, en realidad, le dolían la mayor parte de las cosas que Edward le decía. Estaba harta de ser el blanco de la desaprobación y los reproches de Edward, que, por otra parte, era incapaz de ver la falta de interés de Tanya por su esposo.

Pero Isabella sabía que sería inoportuno decir nada en contra de la esposa de Charlie. Alzó ligeramente la barbilla y tensó los labios en una cínica sonrisa.

—Tanya puede estar a solas con Charlie tanto tiempo como le apetezca. Además, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Nessi.

—Y Tanya lo prefiere así —repuso Edward con una franqueza brutal.

Bella apartó la mirada de su dura expresión, repentinamente fatigada. Quizá llevara ya más años en Swan de los que debía. Salvo Charlie, nadie parecía darle ninguna importancia al hecho de que se pasara todo el día trabajando duramente para devolverle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Al contrario, todos los demás parecían considerarla como una intrusa que había tenido la suerte de colarse en una casa que no se merecía.

La amargura y el orgullo se entremezclaban en su mirada cuando le contestó a Edward:

—Mientras Charlie esté vivo, nadie va a poder echarme de esta casa. Y tanto tú como Tanya deberíais saberlo.

Ed se inclinó en su silla y la cubrió con su mirada cortante.

—No quiero que nadie moleste a Charlie.

—Entonces procura decírselo a Tanya.

Al advertir el brillo de enfado de los ojos de Edward, la joven comprendió que todavía continuaba considerándola como la única responsable de las fricciones entre su padre y Tanya. Y la verdad era que Tanya no había tenido que ingeniárselas mucho para transmitir la impresión, estando Edward más que dispuesto a ver a Bella como la culpable de cuanto malo ocurría.

Al pensar en ello, los ánimos de Bella se hundieron. Sabía que Edward jamás podría ver la maldad que se escondía tras la belleza de Tanya, de la misma forma que nunca podría concederle ningún mérito a Bella que, al fin y al cabo, no era más que la hija de Renne Dwyer.

Isabella sonrió con amargura, se volvió y abandonó la habitación con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

**Acá va un nuevo capitulo…de una historia con una promesa de amor eterno mas allá de la vida y la muerte entre Charly y Renne. Además de la aparición de la segunda esposa Tanya que parece no traer buenos presagios a la vida de Bella. ¿Qué papel tendrá Edward en todo esto?**

**Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras y principalmente a "oliveronica cullen massen" y "conejoazul" por sus reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de Susan Fox. ****"****Se buscan novios vaqueros****". Muy recomendada.**

**Para ustedes **"oliveronica cullen massen" y "conejoazul"

**Corazón indómito**

Capitulo 5

Bella se quitó la cazadora y se secó con la muñeca el sudor de la frente. Se echó el sombrero hacia atrás y observó el remolque de la camioneta que se dirigía hacia ella.

— ¡Más despacio, vaquero! —Gritó, en voz suficientemente alta para que pudiera oírla el conductor—. Un poco más a la izquierda.

El conductor ignoró sus indicaciones con la misma insolencia con la que llevaba haciéndolo durante los últimos cinco minutos. Bella reprimió una maldición al ver como volvía a echar la camioneta excesivamente hacia la derecha, demasiado lejos del callejón por el que el toro debía acceder al corral que le habían asignado.

El toro, nervioso, daba patadas contra las puertas del remolque. Bella, enfadada y nerviosa, se acercó hasta la puerta del conductor. Este, le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—Lo siento, jefa. No se le da demasiado bien dar instrucciones, ¿eh? Quizá sepa hacerlo mejor alguno de los hombres.

El toro se movía de tal forma que tanto el remolque como la camioneta empezaban a balancearse y Bella sabía que si el animal se hacía algún daño, Edward la consideraría a ella responsable de lo ocurrido.

Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta de la furgoneta. Aquel repentino movimiento fue suficiente para hacer desaparecer la burlona sonrisa del conductor.

—Échese a un lado —le indicó, dejando claro que tenía prisa—. O se aparta y me deja conducir a mí, o va a tener que llevarse el toro de vuelta.

— ¡Nadie más que yo va a conducir esta camioneta! —gritó como un niño quejoso.

—Como usted quiera —se apartó y continuó diciéndole—: Déle recuerdos al señor Laurent de mi parte, y dígale que sentimos tener que devolverle el encargo.

— ¡Espere! —grito el vaquero mientras Bella se alejaba. La joven se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

—Entonces déjeme conducir a mí —dijo con firmeza.

El vaquero frunció el ceño con gesto burlón, pero se corrió hacia la mitad del asiento. Bella se sentó tras el volante, colocó los espejos, puso la camioneta en marcha y la echó hacia atrás. El toro estaba demasiado inquieto para perder ni un segundo más. Mientras conducía, siguiendo las instrucciones de otro de los trabajadores del rancho, fingió no darse cuenta de que el sudoroso vaquero que estaba a su lado se había acercado tanto hasta ella que no podía conducir sin rozarle el brazo. A los pocos segundos, apagó el motor, y salió corriendo de la camioneta para dirigirse a la parte trasera del remolque, donde dos trabajadores de Swan acababan de instalar una rampa. El toro mugió con tanta fuerza que el remolque tembló.

Bella trepó a una empalizada, al lado de Sam, uno de los más viejos rancheros.

— ¿Quiere que nos encarguemos de enseñarle un poco de educación a ese cretino? —le preguntó a Bella.

La joven suspiró y le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida.

—Me encantaría, pero creo que por esta vez será mejor que lo dejemos. En cualquier caso, se lo agradezco.

Los dos vaqueros se subieron a la cerca; en cuanto se aseguró de que había otra media docena de vaqueros presente, abrió la puerta del remolque.

El impacto del toro contra la puerta fue como el retumbar de un trueno. Bella, al igual que los otros rancheros, se sobresaltó al oír aquella explosión. Harry, el hombre que había abierto la puerta, gritó y retrocedió, tambaleándose sobre la cerca, mientras intentaba sujetarse la mano herida. Uno de los hombres que estaban más cerca de él, lo agarró para evitar que se cayera.

El toro salió corriendo del remolque, encarrilándose a toda velocidad por el estrecho callejón que conducía hasta el establo vacío. En cuanto entró, cerraron rápidamente la puerta.

Bella saltó de la cerca, pero en vez de ir directamente al corral para comprobar el estado del toro, se dirigió hacia el hombre herido.

Harry estaba apoyado contra la verja, sujetándose la muñeca. Su palidez indicaba que estaba sufriendo grandes dolores.

—No sabe cuanto lo siento, señorita Isabella. No sé si es que he sido demasiado lento, o que ese toro era demasiado rápido.

Bella le sujetó la muñeca y se la examinó delicadamente.

—Lo ha hecho estupendamente, Harry. Pero me temo que se ha roto la muñeca. Vamos a ponerle un poco de hielo y a buscar a alguien que pueda llevarlo al hospital. ¿Billy? —Se volvió hacia otro de los vaqueros—. ¿Te importaría ir a la cocina a buscar algo de hielo? Dile a Smitty que llame al hospital para decir que vamos a llevar a Harry.

El vaquero corrió hacia la cocina de la casa y Bella se acercó con Harry hacia otro de los hombres para pedirle que lo acompañara hasta una camioneta que estaba aparcada bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Desde allí, corrió hacia el corral en el que estaba el toro, sin preocuparse de que el vaquero del rancho de Laurent merodeaba impaciente alrededor de su furgoneta. Se detuvo cerca de Sam que sacudía ligeramente la cabeza y maldecía en voz baja.

—Esperemos que el mal carácter de este toro se deba a que no ha hecho un buen viaje. O a que ese hombre de Laurent lo ha provocado.

Bella observó atentamente al animal, por si se había hecho alguna herida.

—Desde luego —respondió con voz queda. La mayoría de los toros eran muy temperamentales, pero había algo en aquel ejemplar que le hacía sentirse incómoda. Sam también parecía sentir algo parecido, aunque también era posible que ambos se hubieran dejado influir por la herida de Harry.

Además, el propio Edward había escogido aquel ejemplar. Aquel animal de calidad superior y excelente pedigrí era una adquisición ideal para Swan. Si conseguían dominarlo, llegaría a alcanzar un valor incalculable.

Los últimos pasos del animal fueron verdaderamente terroríficos. Sam se echó hacia un lado, como si no confiara en que la cerca pudiera resistir la embestida del animal. En el último segundo, cuando la propia Bella estaba pensando también en apartarse, el toro se cruzó a lo ancho del callejón y pateó el suelo con tanta fuerza que surcó la madera.

Las risotadas y los silbidos de los vaqueros que lo estaban observando, fueron tanto de admiración por la bravura del animal, como de alivio porque al final hubiera respetado la cerca. Por supuesto, a Bella jamás se le ocurrió pensar que otra parte de la admiración de los vaqueros iba dirigida hacia ella, por la frialdad y la sensatez que había mostrado. En cuanto todo estuvo controlado, la joven se acercó al lugar en el que estaba esperando el vaquero que había llevado el animal.

Hizo un frío gesto con los labios, que difícilmente habría podido confundirse en una sonrisa y le dijo a aquel vaquero que no parecía dispuesto a respetar su autoridad:

—Si el señor Swan le compra más animales a su jefe, preséntese usted voluntario para hacer cualquier otra cosa y deje que se encargue de traerlos a Swan alguien más profesional. Y que tenga un buen viaje —sin más, pasó por delante de él para ir a ver cómo estaba Harry.

Todo el mundo sabía que la famosa hospitalidad de los Swan siempre incluía una invitación a comer, a merendar, o como poco a tomar un café a cualquiera que cruzara la puerta del rancho. El hecho de que Bella no hubiera extendido la invitación a aquel vaquero, era una grosería, y como tal sería interpretada. Sobre todo para el jefe de aquel trabajador, si llegaba a enterarse.

Bella acababa de rodear de la camioneta en la que había llegado el toro cuando vio a Edward al lado de la puerta en la que Harry estaba esperando a que Billy regresara con el hielo. La joven se dirigió hacia Harry, le brindó una amable sonrisa y se detuvo al lado de Edward.

— ¿Qué tal está, vaquero? —le preguntó a Harry.

—No demasiado mal, señorita Isabella —contestó él con una tensa sonrisa.

Bella señaló con la cabeza hacia Billy, que llegaba corriendo desde la cocina de la casa con un par de bolsas de hielo y un par de toallas.

—Billy ya viene hacia aquí.

En cuanto Billy llegó a la camioneta, Bella agarró las bolsas de hielo, las metió entre las toallas y las posó cuidadosamente en la muñeca de Harry. Edward permanecía a su lado en silencio, dándole a Bella la clara impresión de que estaba disgustado con ella.

En ese momento, ambos pudieron ver que el vaquero de Cameron se marchaba. Mientras arrancaba la camioneta en la que iba Harry, Bella se preparó para la regañina de Edward, que no tardó en llegar.

—No le has ofrecido nada a ese hombre.

Bella se volvió hacia él, levantando la barbilla con expresión desafiante.

—Ya lo sé. Pero si no estás de acuerdo con la decisión que he tomado… puedo ir a buscarlo y decirle que vuelva.

—Cómo vas a hacer una cosa así. Si no respeto tus decisiones, estoy cuestionando mi propia autoridad al haberte hecho ocupar el cargo que ocupas.

—Te lo agradezco, Edward. Gracias.

Ed clavó sus ojos azules en el rostro de la joven.

—No me lo agradezcas. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Bella se quedó sin respiración ante aquella repentina hostilidad, pero se obligó a curvar los labios con una sonrisa, tras la que esperaba disimular su confusión.

—Estoy segura de que podría haberlo averiguado por mí misma —respondió—. Bueno, voy a ver si Charlie necesita algo —dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la casa antes de que Edward tuviera tiempo de decirle algo desagradable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas! Gracias por leer, dejar comentarios y seguir esta historia. Pido disculpas por tardar en decidirme sobre algunos personajes a quienes cambio de identidad todo el tiempo, lo que paso fue que termine de leer la serie completa hoy a la tarde de esta genial autora Susan Fox y como hay personajes que vuelven a aparecer a través de los siguientes libros decidí modificarlos.**

**En resumen: los personajes de esta historia son...**

**Edward Swan hijo de Charlie Swan.**

**Isabella Dwyer hija de Renne Dwyer.**

**Tanya Delania (esposa actual de Charly) y su hija Nessi Delania. **

**Cocinera y Ama de llave Emily y Leah**

**Al principio pensé en poner a Lauren como esposa de Charlie y a Jessica como su hija pero en el 5 libro de la serie vuelven a parecer estos personajes y me pareció mas apropiado cambiar a Jessica por Nessi ya que esta se vera involucrada con Jacob. Perdón por tantas vueltas pero ya lo definí así que no habrá mas cambios en los personajes.**

**Ahora las dejo disfrutar de un nuevo capitulo de esta historia entre un Ed pedante y distante y una Bella con sangre de vaquera….**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de Susan Fox. "Se buscan novios ****vaqueros**". Muy recomendada.

**Corazón indómito**

Capitulo 6

Tanya y Nessi llegaron a Swan a las cuatro de la tarde. Habían vuelto de Dallas con uno de sus vecinos de rancho, Dake Sanderson, en su avión privado, y en vez de aterrizar en Swan lo habían hecho en la propiedad de Sanderson.

Y Bella estaba convencida de que en cuanto Tanya se diera cuenta de que estaba en la casa principal, probablemente iba a empezar a poner más problemas de los habituales.

Bella les dejó el tiempo que mediaba entre su llegada y la cena para que se instalaran y pudieran estar a solas con Charlie y, como su regreso al hogar era considerado como una gran ocasión, abandonó sus habituales vaqueros y su camiseta a favor de un vestido azul de verano y unas sandalias para reunirse a cenar con el resto de la familia.

Entró en el salón en el momento en el que todo el mundo, salvo Charlie, estaba esperando a que Leah anunciara que estaba ya lista la cena. Nessi estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, y Tanya charlaba con Edward, frente al mueble-bar. Bella se dirigió hacia una silla situada frente a la chimenea y Tanya fue la primera en advertir su llegada.

—Ah, aquí está Isabella —le dirigió a la joven una empalagosa sonrisa—. Edward está preparando unas copas. ¿Quieres que te sirva algo?

—No gracias —musitó Bella.

Tanya asintió con gesto sagaz y miró a Bella con expresión compasiva.

—Me parece una decisión muy sabia en tu caso, querida.

Bella se tensó ante aquella velada referencia al alcoholismo de su padre, pero se reclinó en la silla, fingiendo no haberla advertido. Miró hacia Nessi, que todavía no la había saludado. La hija de Tanya era una joven dos años menor que Bella. Tenía el pelo castaño cobrizo y los ojos azules, igual que su madre, aunque era infinitamente más dulce que ella.

Cuando Nessi la miró, Bella le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Hola, Nessi.

Pero Nessi contestó con un saludo forzado e inmediatamente apartó la mirada de Bella, de manera fría y hostil.

Desconcertada por aquel desaire de Nessi, Bella miró hacia Edward, que acababa de servirse su bebida y se dirigía hacia el sofá. Posó su dura mirada en sus ojos y a continuación la deslizó por su vestido y por sus piernas. No era el tipo de mirada que Bella estaba acostumbrada a recibir de Edward y le hizo sentirse profundamente incómoda.

Charlie llegó al salón poco después, justo antes de que Leah anunciara que estaba ya servida la cena. Charlie le ofreció su brazo a Tanya, que se agarró a él con exagerado placer, le tendió el otro a Nessi y se dirigió con ambas mujeres hacia el comedor.

De modo que Bella y Edward se quedaron solos, para horror de la joven. Edward normalmente evitaba formar pareja con ella en todo tipo de acontecimiento social, tanto en las grandes ocasiones como en las más cotidianas, como aquélla. Le parecía increíble que Charlie los hubiera puesto en aquella situación, sobre todo sabiendo lo que sentía su hijo por ella.

Decidida a salir airosa de aquella situación, comenzó a caminar detrás de Charlie. Pero no había dado más de dos pasos cuando Edward la agarró del brazo, obligándola a detenerse.

Bella se volvió sorprendida hacia él y observó sus duras facciones y el brillo de irritación de sus ojos.

Al mismo tiempo, el contacto de la mano de Edward sobre su brazo empezaba a enviar un delicioso flujo de sensaciones por su cuerpo. El recuerdo del beso que habían compartido en los establos la envolvió, despertando en ella el deseo de repetirlo.

—Charlie pretende que me comporte como un caballero contigo —comentó Edward curvando los labios con una mezcla de burla y diversión—. Y si Tanya pudiera verte la cara ahora mismo, te echaría una regañina que te dejaría destrozada.

Bella se tensó e intentó soltar su brazo. Pero Edward la agarró con fuerza y la obligó a acercarse a él. La joven posó la mano en su pecho para mantener la distancia entre ellos.

—Déjame, Edward —le pidió casi sin respiración.

—Entonces procura dejar esas miradas ansiosas para ti misma —contestó Edward con brutalidad.

La joven se sonrojó y le dio un empujón con el que supuestamente debería haberlo apartado de su camino, pero Edward permaneció frente a ella, inamovible como una columna de granito. Sentía en la mano el calor de su pecho y los rítmicos latidos de su corazón, mucho más sosegados que los suyos. De pronto, se sintió sobrecogida por la virilidad que de Edward emanaba y polla intensidad de sus propios deseos.

¡Qué estúpida era! Afortunadamente, el instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte que el deseo y le dio fuerza suficiente para apartarse de Edward. No se atrevía a enfrentarse a sus ojos, pero sentía la intensidad de su mirada sobre ella mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor. Y, aunque evitó prestarle atención durante la cena, era consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos, y cada vez que la miraba, se sentía como si estuviera tocándola.

Afortunadamente, Tanya la dejó disfrutar tranquilamente de la cena. Bella comenzó a pensar que la actitud de Tanya hacia ella parecía haberse dulcificado, pero pronto tendría oportunidad de comprobar lo confundida que estaba.

Al final de la cena, se trasladaron todos al salón, donde Leah iba a servirles el café. Charie y se retiró pronto a su habitación y sin esperar apenas a que el ascensor hubiera llegado al piso de arriba, Tanya comenzó sus ataques.

—Charlie ha sido muy caritativo contigo durante todos estos años, Isabella —comentó con voz dulce y suavemente modulada.

Bella vaciló mientras alargaba el brazo para tomar la taza que Leah le ofrecía y desvió la mirada, presa una vez más del sentimiento de vergüenza que la perseguía desde la infancia.

No pensaba responder a aquella agresión de Tanya. Sabía que a Edward no le parecería bien, y quizá tampoco a Leah. Al fin y al cabo, esta última nunca se había mostrado especialmente amistosa con ella, de manera que Bella nunca había podido verla como a una aliada.

Como si fuera consciente de que no iba a haber nadie en la habitación que protestara por sus ataques, Tanya continuó:

—Supongo que tienes suficiente orgullo como para buscarte la vida por ti misma, y no continuar merodeando alrededor de ese pobre anciano, con la esperanza de sacarle algo más.

Bella dio un sorbo a su café, intentando disimular su enfado. Para Tanya sería un placer saber cuánto podía afectarla, y estaba decidida a frustrar sus intentos de irritarla. De modo que dejó la taza en la mesa y miró a Tanya a los ojos.

—Charlie no es ningún tonto, Tanya —le contestó.

Bajo aquellas inocentes palabras, se encerraba toda una advertencia sobre las infidelidades de Tanya y sabía que ésta iba a comprenderla perfectamente. Desde luego, el rubor de indignación que cubrió sus mejillas no podía tener otro motivo.

Tanya se volvió hacia Edward, que las estaba observando con expresión lúgubre.

— ¿No puedes hacer algo con ella, Ed?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, Tanya?

— ¡Échala de aquí, dile que se vaya! —ondeó la mano con impaciencia.

Bella dejó su taza a un lado mientras se preparaba para abandonar la habitación. No debería haberse quedado a tomar el café, se dijo dolida, tenía que haberse ido en cuanto Charlie se había retirado. Llevaba tiempo suficiente viviendo en Swan como para saber cómo eran las cosas, y cómo lo serían siempre.

—Termínate el café, Isabella —le ordenó Edward. La joven alzó la mirada hacia él, pero Edward tenía los ojos fijos en Tanya.

—Isabella se mantiene a sí misma con su trabajo, Tanya. Y como trabaja para mí, te agradecería que me dejaras decidir dónde debe estar y dónde no.

En el rostro perfecto de Tanya se dibujó una expresión de desconcierto.

—Pero Edward… —comenzó a decir claramente confundida—, seguramente tú no…

—Déjalo ya, Tanya —la cortó Edward en tono glacial.

Tanya se quedó boquiabierta por la sorpresa y miró después a Edward con expresión de sentirse profundamente herida. Pero Edward la ignoró por completo y se volvió hacia Nessi.

Bella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sorprendida por su inesperada intervención. Pero la excitación que la había sobrecogido al darse cuenta de que había salido en su defensa, pronto se desinfló. En realidad Edward no estaba defendiéndola a ella, sino que había respondido a Tanya porque había desafiado su autoridad. Y, como había dicho esa misma mañana, eso no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Levantó su taza, sin ningún interés ya en el café. Podía sentir la hostilidad que irradiaba de Tanya mientras Edward entablaba conversación con Nessi. La joven se levantó, dejó su taza en la bandeja y salió del salón, dejando a Edward charlando con su hermanastra.

Habría sido un momento ideal para escapar a su habitación, pero justo en ese instante sonó el timbre de la puerta. Como estaba más cerca que Leah y Emily, fue rápidamente abrir. Al otro lado estaba esperando Mike Newton.

—Hola cariño —saludó a Bella, deslizando la mirada por su cuerpo con evidente admiración—. ¿Hay alguna oportunidad de que tengamos la casa para nosotros esta noche?

Bella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa y saludarlo quedamente. Ignorando la pregunta que acababa de hacerle, le comentó:

—Vamos a la cocina. Estará algo menos concurrida que el salón —mientras se dirigían hacia allí, oyó que Mike susurraba un saludo al pasar frente a la puerta del salón.

Leah y Emily estaban sentadas a la mesa de la cocina, con un juego de mesa a un lado, y leyendo la programación de la televisión. Bella les sonrió a las dos mujeres, disimulando la desilusión que le había causado encontrar la cocina ocupada, y se dirigió con Mike hasta el patio, para acercarse a una zona que estaba cerca de la piscina.

En cuanto se detuvo, Mike la agarró del brazo y la obligó a volverse hacia él. Al segundo siguiente, la besó en la boca y la abrazó con fuerza. Bella no pudo evitar comparar aquel beso con el de Edward. Y tampoco pudo hacer nada para impedir que el de Mike le resultara repugnante.

En cuanto pudo, intentó empujarlo, secretamente asombrada por el hecho de que Mike saliera perdiendo de forma tan notable en la comparación.

—Ah, vamos, Bella —gruñó Mike e intentó sin éxito volver a apoderarse de sus labios. Bella lo empujó de nuevo, intentando separarse de él, pero entonces Mike acercó los labios a su cuello—. Se supone que las chicas como tú están siempre deseándolo —musitó mientras mordisqueaba su cuello.

Si sus labios le parecían repelentes, sus palabras le resultaron escalofriantes.

— ¿Las chicas como yo? ¿Qué pasa con las chicas corno yo?

—Sí, las chicas como tú —la frustración le hacía imprimir a sus palabras un tono burlón—. Chicas atractivas que vienen de la nada y saben lo que tienen que hacer para conseguir dinero. Pero en tu caso, nunca te esfuerzas lo suficiente.

Bella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, aunque en realidad no la sorprendía de forma excesiva aquel insulto. Desde el primer momento, se había dado cuenta de que el interés de Mike en ella era fingido, y si no hubiera sido por lo inesperado de la propuesta y la nula consideración que de ella tenían en la comunidad, lo habría rechazado de inmediato. El problema era que las cosas habían llegado hasta un punto en el que no habría podido desestimar su propuesta sin ofenderlo.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas —le dijo intentando conservar la calma, pero la voz le temblaba de enfado.

Bella inclinó la cabeza como si no la hubiera oído correctamente.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

Pero antes de que la joven pudiera contestar, se interpuso una voz profunda entre ellos.

—He oído lo que ha dicho, Newton, y estoy esperando a que obedezcas —Bella se volvió y vio a Edward frente a la piscina—. Y dale recuerdos a tu padre.

Mike permaneció donde estaba durante algunos segundos, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta del patio.

Bella lo observó marcharse, más aliviada por la repentina intrusión de Edward de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Acababa de resolver el problema de cómo rechazar la propuesta de Mike y no le importaba en absoluto no haber sido capaz de hacerlo por sí sola. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que Edward supiera lo que le agradecía aquella intromisión en su vida.

— ¿Me estabas espiando? —le preguntó, obligándose a dar un tono de desafío a su voz.

—Estaba velando por los intereses de Swan. Y salvando a Newton de una dura frustración sexual —se interrumpió un momento y dijo con voz dura—: Te dije que le dijeras que no.

Bella se alegró de que la oscuridad la ayudara a ocultar el rubor de su rostro. El recuerdo del momento en el que Edward le había acariciado la primera vez que le había dicho aquellas palabras hizo fluir una oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo. Aun así, consiguió contestar con voz dura:

—Sólo acepto tus órdenes en los asuntos relacionados con el rancho. Sobre mi vida privada no tienes nada que decir.

—No quiero hablar de eso esta noche, Isabella. Y espero que seas suficientemente inteligente para mantener a Newton fuera de tu camino.

La joven se quedó mirándolo con atención, tan sorprendida por aquella extraña intrusión en su vida privada como por el hecho de que hubiera salido en su defensa ante Ramona.

Aunque, por otra parte, él había dejado muy claro que lo que estaba haciendo era velar por los intereses de Swan. Sólo una estúpida podría dar alguna importancia a aquellas palabras.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestarle, Edward se marchó, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina a grandes zancadas, marcando con sus enérgicos movimientos la distancia emocional que quería poner entre ellos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de Susan Fox. "Se buscan novios ****vaqueros**". 

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 7**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella no tenía ningunas ganas de salir de casa después del desayuno. Charlie parecía estar más cansado de lo normal, más débil. Lo había visto tomar una de sus píldoras, pero el ceño fruncido de Edward le advirtió que procurara disimular su preocupación.

De forma excepcional, tanto ella como Edward alargaron el momento de tomar el café. Tanya y Nessi no se habían levantado todavía, y tardarían horas en bajar a desayunar. Al final, fue Charlie el primero en abandonar la mesa, musitando que tenía responsabilidades que atender.

Bella estuvo presente mientras Edward hablaba con el capataz y el resto de sus hombres, pero, como era habitual en ella, se mantuvo en un segundo plano. Cuando terminó aquella pequeña reunión, se dio cuenta de que no le habían asignado ninguna tarea en particular.

Edward esperó hasta que se alejaron de la casa para hablar con ella.

—Voy a estar en la oficina toda la mañana. Busca algo que hacer hasta que Tanya y Nessi bajen a desayunar, y después ven a verme —la miró muy serio y Bella tuvo la sensación que estaba compartiendo con ella la labor de vigilancia de la salud de su padre—. A menos que te mande a buscar antes.

—Estaré localizable —replicó ella.

Y cada uno de ellos tomó su propio camino. Edward se dirigió a su despacho y Bella hacia los establos, para trabajar con un potro al que había estado entrenando con un inquietante presentimiento revoloteando alrededor de su corazón. Los minutos se alargaron eternamente hasta que por fin llegó el momento de regresar a la casa.

Charlie no podía recordar la primera vez que había montado a caballo. Su padre se jactaba de haberlo montado a lomos de un alazán en cuanto había tenido fuerza suficiente para sostener la cabeza y haberle puesto las riendas entre las manos cuando había cumplido los nueve meses. Teniendo en cuenta esos antecedentes, no era extraño que el no haber podido montar durante todo el año anterior le pareciera tan poco natural.

El viejo ruano le hociqueó el brazo, como si estuviera recordándole el terrón de azúcar que le había prometido. Charlie se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa y sacó el terrón. Las manos le temblaban de tal manera que estuvo a punto de caérsele antes de que pudiera dárselo.

Se colocó a un lado del caballo y le ajustó la cincha con manos expertas. Metió a continuación el pie en el estribo y se alzó, asombrado por la fuerza que hacía falta para montar, pero complacido porque hacer aquel movimiento todavía le resultara tan natural como respirar.

Cuando estuvo a lomos del caballo, el dolor del pecho se intensificó. Empezaba a sentir náuseas y le costaba respirar. Llevaba el frasco de píldoras en el bolsillo, y buscó sus dosis con dedos temblorosos.

Tardaba tanto en encontrarse mejor que empezó a temer que iba a desmayarse antes de poder atravesar la puerta del establo. Estaba sufriendo intensos dolores, pero al menos había conseguido montar a _Spinner_. A pesar del dolor y del extraño mareo que lo asaltaba, se sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo.

En cuanto le hizo una señal, el caballo empezó a trotar, como si él también estuviera recordando viejos tiempos.

_Spinner_ y él salieron lentamente de los establos. Si alguien lo hubiera visto, seguramente lo habría detenido. Cuando por fin estuvo al aire libre, Charlie suspiró aliviado y observó con una sonrisa el radiante sol que iluminaba el rancho.

Bella, que acababa de dejar al potro que había ido a ver, miró hacia lo lejos. En un primer momento, no prestó ninguna atención al vaquero que vio salir montado a caballo por la puerta principal del rancho. Era una visión que le resultaba tan familiar que no comprendió exactamente lo que estaba viendo hasta que no apartó la mirada.

Entonces pensó en lo extraño que era que alguien hubiera decidido sacar a _Spinner_. Era el caballo de Charlie, y éste lo había retirado hacía ya tiempo, a instancias del veterinario, después de que se le hubiera infectado una herida. Pero los niños del rancho adoraban a aquel alazán, y él también a ellos, así que al final Edward había decidido dejárselo montar siempre que no lo forzaran y les había obligado a prometerle que no lo molestarían durante las horas más calurosas del día.

Y ése era el motivo por el que le parecía raro que uno de los rancheros lo hubiera montado. Bella aminoró el paso mientas continuaba mirando al caballo y al jinete con la sensación de estar viendo a Charlie, tan alto y fuerte como siempre, cabalgando. El vaquero alzó entonces el brazo para ajustarse el sombrero con un gesto inconfundible.

Sobrecogida por el pánico, Bella salió corriendo hacia la casa principal.

Charlie y _Spinner_ ascendieron lentamente hasta el cementerio de la familia. La alegría de haberse escapado del rancho a lomos de un caballo era probablemente lo único que lo mantenía erguido, a pesar del terrible dolor de su pecho.

Dios mío, se decía, era maravilloso estar en el campo, sintiendo el viento en la cara a lomos de un caballo y contemplando el rancho en toda su extensión. Charlie no quería morir en el hospital, y tampoco en el interior de la casa. Quería morir así, de forma natural, sin grandes alborotos. Quería morir bajo el cielo de Texas, sintiendo la tierra a su alrededor.

Llegó con _Spinner_ hasta la cerca que rodeaba el cementerio de la familia y desmontó el caballo con dificultad. El dolor que se le clavaba en el pecho le hacía sentirse tan débil como un recién nacido, pero se obligó a caminar hacia delante.

Atravesó la puerta del cementerio. Elizabeth, su primera esposa, no estaba enterrada allí. Había muerto de neumonía la primavera en la que Edward cumplía dos años y su madre había querido enterrarla con el resto de la familia, en un cementerio situado cerca de Dallas. Charlie había renunciado a sus propios deseos, compadeciéndose de la que había sido su suegra durante tres años.

Casi se alegraba de que Elizabeth no estuviera enterrada allí, a pesar de que la había amado con la intensidad de un recién casado. Pero en ese caso, se habría visto obligado a pedir que lo enterraran a su lado, cuando lo que él pretendía era descansar lo más cerca posible de Renne Dwyer.

No le había costado nada conseguir que Phil estuviera de acuerdo en que enterraran a su esposa en Swan porque se había ofrecido a pagar todos los costes del entierro y el funeral. Pero dos años después, cuando Phil había muerto, Charlie había hecho que lo enterraran en el cementerio del condado, situado a cientos de kilómetros de allí.

Nadie le había preguntado nunca por qué había arreglado de aquella forma ambos entierros, y él nunca se había sentido con obligación de darle explicaciones a nadie. Había estado enamorado de la esposa de otro hombre y su moral lo había obligado a mantenerse lejos de Renne mientras ella estaba viva; pero nadie iba a separarlos después de muerto. Además, siempre le había parecido que lo mejor para Renne era estar allí, para que Bella pudiera estar suficientemente cerca de ella.

Charlie casi había llegado hasta la lápida de su amada cuando sus últimas fuerzas empezaron a fallarle.

—Dios mío, Isabella, no me digas que vas a pasarte la mañana en casa —Tanya hizo una mueca al ver entrar a Bella por la puerta trasera, pero ésta tenía tanta prisa por encontrar a Edward que apenas le prestó atención. Llegó corriendo hasta la parte trasera del vestíbulo, abrió la puerta del despacho y preguntó casi sin respiración:

— ¿Dónde está Charlie?

Edward alzó la mirada hacia su pálido rostro y volvió a prestar atención a los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Está en la cama desde que terminó de desayunar —le dijo—. El doctor Kady va a venir a verlo al mediodía.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Acabo de verlo salir con _Spinner_.

—Charlie no está en condiciones de montar, Isabella, lo sabes perfectamente.

—Entonces explícame cómo lo ha conseguido.

Tanya acababa de acercarse al despacho y los escuchaba desde el marco de la puerta.

—Edward —preguntó—, ¿cómo dejas que te hable en ese tono?

Edward no les contestó a ninguna de ellas, pero le preguntó a Tanya:

— ¿Charlie todavía está en su dormitorio?

Tanya sacudió la cabeza.

—No, ha dicho que iba hacia los establos. No tenía muy buen color, así que he pensado que le vendría bien tomar un poco el sol.

Bella sintió una oleada de furia que apenas pudo contener. Era increíble que Tanya se tomara con tanta frivolidad la enfermedad de su esposo. Edward se levantó inmediatamente y rodeó el escritorio antes de detenerse bruscamente y volverse hacia el teléfono móvil que tenía al lado de la lámpara.

Un instante después, Bella y Edward corrían hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Ed se detuvo un momento en la cocina para ordenarle a Leah:

—Busca a Charlie por toda la casa. Si lo encuentras, llámame al móvil. Si no aparece, llama al doctor Kady y dile que pensamos que mi padre se ha ido a montar.

Salieron de casa antes de que Leah hubiera podido contestar.

**Chicas! **

**Primero que nada: muchas gracias por sus reviews ( Conejoazul, viví alice y oliverona cullen massen) y por todas las que seguen capitulo a capitulo esta historia.**

**Segundo: gracias yuli09 por el inbok! Te agradezco todo lo que me dijiste y aconsejaste. **

**Tercero: Volví a subir los capítulos anteriores pero habiendo corregido el enredo que hice con los personajes de la segunda esposa de Charlie (Tanya) y su hija adoptiva (Nessi). Esos son los definitivos.**

**Cuarto: Voy a tratar de subir todos los Martes, Jueves, Domingo un capitulo cada día. **

_Adelantos…_

_Había alzado entonces la mirada y al verlo, le había dirigido la más tierna de las sonrisas y había comenzado a caminar hacia él que permanecía, con el sombrero en la mano al borde del jardín. Cuando había llegado a su lado, le había agradecido, por enésima vez, el que le hubiera permitido cultivar el jardín. Chalie, caballerosamente, le había contestado que si no tuviera que criar ganado, le permitiría plantar flores en todas las tierras del rancho._

_Y entonces Renne le había explicado que el ramo que estaba preparando era para él._

—_Son para alegrarte el día, Chalie —le había dicho con su timidez habitual—. Su aroma y sus colores siempre me ayudan a levantar el ánimo. Estoy segura de que tú también disfrutarás de ellas._

…_._

—_Eres igual que ella —consiguió decir y sintió la temblorosa mano de la joven en su frente._

—_Por favor, Charlie —susurró Isabella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de Susan Fox. "Se buscan novios ****vaqueros**". 

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 8**

El calor le hacía recordar a Chalie aquel lejano día. Estaba revisando la cerca a lomos de un potro al que andaba domando cuando había visto llegar aquella vieja camioneta cargada de muebles. Una de las ruedas delanteras estaba deshinchada.

Entonces había visto a aquella mujer. Una mujer alta y delgada, con una melena castaña que llevaba recogida en lo alto de la cabeza. La brisa mecía la falda de su vestido azul mientras ella acunaba con un brazo a un pequeño bebé y se llevaba la mano a los ojos para protegerse del sol y poder distinguir a la persona que hasta ella se acercaba.

Charlie había obligado a detenerse al potro y ella le había brindado una sonrisa dulce y tímida, que le había llegado al corazón. Charlie entonces se había llevado la mano al sombrero, había desmontado y había atado el potro a la cerca.

Ni él ni la mujer habían dicho una sola palabra hasta que Charlie se había acercado a ella lo suficiente para descubrir que tenía unos maravillosos ojos marrones y un rostro de delicadas facciones, bronceado ligeramente por el sol.

Charlie jamás había presenciado una vista tan adorable. Era como estar delante de la belleza personificada. Y al mirar detenidamente aquellos ojos, había descubierto la dulzura, la ternura y la soledad de aquella mujer… y había sentido sus carencias en su propio corazón.

Era tal el dolor que Charlie sentía en su pecho que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero se obligó a permanecer consciente. No quería dejar de recordar hasta que llegara al recuerdo que le era más querido…

Renne estaba trabajando en el jardín que tenían detrás de la pequeña casa en la que vivía la familia. Tenía flores y plantas alrededor del huerto. Unas flores hermosísimas, de todos los colores. Llevaba aquel día un vestido sin mangas y caminaba descalza entre aquella profusión de colores sin pisar un solo pétalo mientras las escogía con cuidado para formar un ramo.

Había alzado entonces la mirada y al verlo, le había dirigido la más tierna de las sonrisas y había comenzado a caminar hacia él que permanecía, con el sombrero en la mano al borde del jardín. Cuando había llegado a su lado, le había agradecido, por enésima vez, el que le hubiera permitido cultivar el jardín. Charlie, caballerosamente, le había contestado que si no tuviera que criar ganado, le permitiría plantar flores en todas las tierras del rancho.

Y entonces Renne le había explicado que el ramo que estaba preparando era para él.

—Son para alegrarte el día, Charlie —le había dicho con su timidez habitual—. Su aroma y sus colores siempre me ayudan a levantar el ánimo. Estoy segura de que tú también disfrutarás de ellas.

¡Y cómo las había disfrutado! Todavía podía sentir el suave roce de sus dedos cuando le había entregado el ramo. A pesar del nudo que estrangulaba su garganta, había sido capaz de darle las gracias… a pesar del amor y la desesperación que atenazaban su corazón.

Porque sabía que nunca la tendría. Tenía que enfrentarse a un duro dilema moral, luchar para contener sus sentimientos, para no enfrentarse a aquel marido incapaz de darse cuenta de la suerte que tenía.

Había conservado aquel ramo. Se había comprado el libro más grande y pesado que había sido capaz de encontrar en Austin y había apresado las flores entre sus hojas. Y había guardado el libro para Bella…

—¿Charlie?

En medio de su dolor, la voz de Renne era apenas audible.

—¿Charlie?

Sintió en la mejilla la fría palma de su mano. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrir los ojos, pensando que vería a Renne frente a él, pero al descubrir el rostro intensamente triste de Bella, se emocionó.

—Eres igual que ella —consiguió decir y sintió la temblorosa mano de la joven en su frente.

—Por favor, Charlie —susurró Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Dios, pensó Charlie, cuánto odiaba, después de lo que Bella había significado para él durante todos aquellos años, terminar haciéndole sufrir.

Se alegró de ver a Edward con ella y al sentir que cada uno de ellos le tomaba una mano, se preguntó si sabrían lo maravilloso que era para él sentir la vitalidad de su juventud y el poder de su amor por última vez.

El sol debió de ocultarse detrás de una nube y Charlie agradeció la ráfaga de frescura que lo envolvió. El dolor de su pecho era todavía intenso, pero sentía también un extraño entumecimiento que lo hacía mucho más soportable.

Le costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo llegar a decir:

—Os quiero. Cuidaos el uno al otro. Las cartas… os lo dirán por mí…

Charlie estaba mirando aquellos adorables rostros cuando sintió que le pesaban terriblemente los párpados. Su último aliento desapareció, y con él el dolor.

Bella lo observaba sin dar crédito a lo que le mostraban sus ojos, mientras sentía deslizarse la mano de Charlie entre sus dedos. Era tal la tristeza que inundaba su pecho que al principio pensó que también ella iba a morir.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no tanto como para no poder inclinarse a dar un último beso en la mejilla a aquel hombre al que adoraba.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, consiguió volverse y levantarse. Estaba aturdida. Y el saber que Charlie era la única persona con la que realmente podría haber compartido su tristeza le hacía sentirse mucho peor.

Se abrazó a sí misma, y cuando comenzaron los primeros sollozos fue incapaz de contenerse. Al sentir la mano de Edward en su hombro se sobresaltó. La necesidad de volverse hacia él y esconderse en sus brazos era tan fuerte que el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para contenerse la hacía temblar.

Fue un alivio oírlo hablar por el teléfono móvil. Aquella distracción le daba a ella tiempo para recobrar mínimamente la compostura.

Caminó entonces hasta la puerta, donde _Spinner_ estaba atado a la cerca. En cuanto llegara alguno de los hombres, se lo llevarían de nuevo al rancho.

_Spinner_ frotó su cabeza contra ella, como si estuviera lamentando la marcha de su viejo amigo y Bella se la acarició conteniendo las lágrimas.

Oyó entonces el motor de una camioneta del rancho. Volvió la cabeza y vio que Edwardcaminaba hacia ella.

—Vamos, Isabella —le dijo con la voz estrangulada—. Ya se encargarán otros de _Spinner_.

Por un momento, Edward pensó que Bella se iba a negar. Pero la joven asintió y él la observó mientras ella se enderezaba. Todavía estaba temblando y, aunque se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas, Edward podía percibir la desolación que se ocultaba en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Tumbaron a Charlie delicadamente en la parte trasera de la camioneta, con su cazadora sobre el rostro. Edward y Bella se sentaron a ambos lado de su cuerpo. Cuando llegaron al rancho, ya estaba esperándolos la ambulancia.

Bella no fue capaz de mirar mientras el doctor Kady dirigía el traslado del cadáver a la ambulancia. Sentía un frío intenso en su interior, y una inquietud que le hacía casi imposible quedarse quieta. Todos los trabajadores del rancho parecían haberse unido allí, sombrero en mano y observando gravemente a Charlie.

Cuando por fin se alejó la ambulancia, Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Bella lo siguió automáticamente, pero de pronto vaciló. Ahora que Charlie se había ido, no había nadie en la casa principal que quisiera verla por allí. Comprendió desolada que quizá Edwardesperaba que se fuera del rancho lo antes posible.

El recuerdo de que no sólo había perdido a Charlie, sino también el único lugar que tenía en el mundo, la aterrorizó. Sobrecogida por la angustia, decidió alejarse de la casa. El instinto le decía que se escondiera, que desahogara su tristeza en privado hasta que hubiera pasado lo peor y encontrara valor suficiente para enfrentarse a lo que la esperaba. Ya lo había hecho tras la muerte de su madre, y también más tarde, cuando había fallecido su padre. Había parajes tan hermosos como solitarios que no volvería a ver cuando tuviera que abandonar el rancho. Podría ir a verlos por última vez…

Vaciló un momento, pero al final se dirigió hacia los establos, dispuesta a ocultarse en el campo.

_Adelantos…_

— _¿Tú sabes dónde está el testamento?_

_La pregunta de Tanya lo dejó estupefacto. Edward acababa de decirle que su marido había muerto. Leah y Emily ya estaban llorando y Nessi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero la primera reacción de Tanya era preguntar por el testamento de Charlie._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de Susan Fox. "Se buscan novios ****vaqueros**". 

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 9**

— ¿Tú sabes dónde está el testamento?

La pregunta de Tanya lo dejó estupefacto. Edward acababa de decirle que su marido había muerto. Leah y Emily ya estaban llorando y Nessi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero la primera reacción de Tanya era preguntar por el testamento de Charlie.

Advirtió el horror que se reflejó en los ojos de Tanya al darse cuenta de su error, error que rápidamente intentó subsanar.

— ¿No crees que lo necesitarás para asegurar un cambio de propietarios sin ningún tipo de problemas? Me refiero a que debe de haber un millón de trámites jurídicos con el rancho y todos esos negocios e inversiones… y… bueno, estoy segura de que tu padre no querría que tuvieras que perder tiempo con ese tipo de cosas.

—En eso tienes razón, Tanya —contestó Edward, y se volvió bruscamente, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.

Pero Tanya se puso frente a él, se arrojó a sus brazos y, aunque un poco tarde, comenzó la demostración de tristeza. Edward la abrazó automáticamente, pero sólo soportó sus delicados sollozos durante unos segundos antes de separarse de ella y abandonar definitivamente la habitación.

Bella no regresó hasta la casa principal hasta el día siguiente por la tarde. Llevaba horas cabalgando, intentando disipar su desolación. Se había detenido periódicamente para dar de beber a su caballo y permitirle que pastara, pero el duro golpe sufrido por la muerte de Charloe y la inquietud por él provocada la habían mantenido activa durante horas, intentando tranquilizarse.

Al final, vencida por el cansancio y el hambre, había vuelto a los establos. Una vez allí, acicaló cuidadosamente a su caballo y le proporcionó agua fresca y una generosa ración de hierba. Mientras se dirigía hacia la casa, comenzó a ser consciente de la cantidad de vehículos que había aparcados a su alrededor.

Aterrada al imaginarse la casa llena de gente, cambió de dirección, rodeó el jardín y se deslizó por la puerta de la cocina. No podía enfrentarse a nadie en el estado en el que se encontraba. Además, Charlie ya no estaba allí, y al no contar con su aceptación, no estaba segura de que quisiera averiguar cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de los demás habitantes de la casa hacia ella.

Suspiró aliviada al descubrir que no había nadie en la cocina. Leah y Emily debían de estar atendiendo a los invitados, así que aprovechó para salir corriendo hasta las escaleras del vestíbulo.

A pesar de su intención de pasar desapercibida, se vio obligada a saludar a dos señoras que llevaban un par de bandejas vacías a la cocina. La sorpresa que se reflejó en sendos rostros, le hizo sonrojarse y subir más rápidamente hasta su habitación.

Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y, sin encender las luces, dejó su sombrero en una silla y cruzó la habitación. Se metió en el baño y, agotada, se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Desde abajo le llegaba un murmullo de voces. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió los dedos en su pelo.

Seguramente había asustado a las dos mujeres con las que se había cruzado en el vestíbulo. Después de haber pasado dos días y dos noches cabalgando por el campo, no debía tener muy buen aspecto. Estaba intentando reunir fuerzas para empezar a desnudarse y darse un baño caliente cuando a llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio.

Alzó la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió, entró Edward y encendió la luz. Cuando la vio sentada en el borde de la bañera, cerró la puerta.

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado? —le preguntó.

Bella pensaba que ya había conseguido poner todos sus sentimientos bajo control, que había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pero en el momento en el que Edward la regañó, volvió a surgir en su interior la tristeza que tanto le había costado abandonar.

—Tienes un aspecto terrible —continuó diciendo Edward mientras se acercaba al baño. Allí también encendió la luz, haciendo que Bella guiñara los ojos.

—Así es como me siento, Edward. Déjame sola.

Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente; estaba horrorizado. Isabella tenía un aspecto terrible. Estaba cubierta de polvo y su pelo difícilmente podría haber estado más enredado… pero lo verdaderamente escalofriante era la desolación que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Pensó en Tanya, que estaba en el piso de abajo, con un peinado perfecto y elegantemente vestida, a pesar del luto. Se había puesto también un velo de encaje, como una viuda dolorosa, pero para Edward, al lado del dolor de Isabella, todo el sufrimiento de Tanya era una farsa.

Se acuclilló frente a Bella, y ésta volvió inmediatamente la cabeza y empezó a temblar otra vez, mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de hacerse sangre.

— ¿Crees que podrías comer algo si te lo trajera?

Si la dureza habitual de Edward probablemente hubiera roto el frágil control que la joven había conseguido ejercer sobre sus sentimientos, aquella inesperada delicadeza le destrozó el corazón. El suspiro que estaba exhalando, se transformó en un sollozo. Se levantó, e intentó pasar por delante de él, pero Edward se incorporó casi al mismo tiempo y le bloqueó el paso.

—Maldita sea, Edward, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan amable? —consiguió decirle entre sollozos, y enterró el rostro entre sus manos, mortificada por estar llorando delante de él.

—Porque estoy preocupado por ti —gruñó Edward.

Era una respuesta tan sorprendente que la joven bajó lentamente las manos y se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Y como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento para gastar toda su munición, Ed continuó:

—Pero no quiero estar preocupado por ti, ¿me entiendes? —se inclinó agresivamente hacia ella y la joven retrocedió, consternada por aquella brutal confesión. Edward la agarró por la muñeca para impedir que retrocediera—. No quiero preocuparme por ti, no quiero pensar en ti… ni quiero sentir tampoco las cosas que siento cuando te miro.

Bella se quedó mirándolo en silencio, con el corazón desgarrado por la dureza de sus palabras. Desvió a continuación la mirada y sollozó débilmente. Le dolía tanto el corazón que le parecía sorprendente seguir todavía viva.

—De acuerdo Edward—suspiró con voz apenas audible—, he comprendido el mensaje.

Edward la sacudió ligeramente, obligándola a mirarlo.

—No, Isabella, no entiendes absolutamente nada.

La soltó lentamente para dejar que se retirara, pero Bella estaba tan agotada y tan ensimismada en la intensidad de su mirada que no era capaz de moverse. Entonces edward alzó la mano lentamente hasta su mejilla y la acarició en un gesto de consuelo y disculpa.

Fue Edward el que puso punto final a aquel momento. Se volvió bruscamente y se precipitó hacia la puerta, abandonando la habitación tan repentinamente como la había ocupado.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella bajó a desayunar absolutamente hambrienta. Edward le había llevado una bandeja con comida a la habitación la noche anterior, mientras estaba ella bañándose, pero prácticamente no la había tocado. Tampoco estaba segura de poder comer nada en ese momento, pero llevaba ya dos días sin probar bocado y sabía que por lo menos tendría que intentarlo. Edward ya estaba sentado a la mesa. Cuando la joven entró en el comedor, alzó la mirada y la observó mientras tomaba asiento y le agradecía que le hubiera llevado la cena a su dormitorio. A partir de entonces, ninguno de ellos dijo nada que contribuyera a paliar el deprimente silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

Leah tampoco dijo una sola palabra mientras servía el desayuno, pero, para asombro de Bella, le tocó cariñosamente el hombro cuando pasó a su lado. Aquella muestra de simpatía inesperada estuvo a punto de quebrar el delicado control de la joven.

— ¿Has conseguido dormir? —le preguntó Edward bruscamente.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y decidió que aquel era el momento de sacar un tema en el que había estado pensando.

—Ya sé que durante estos días no he ido a trabajar, pero como me iré después del funeral, he pensado que hoy podría dedicar el día a empaquetar mis cosas —comentó mientras tomaba el tenedor y pinchaba un trozo de huevo.

— ¿Estás bromeando?

—Supongo que preferirías echarme —comentó con voz lúgubre—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

A aquella respuesta le siguió un silencio sobrecogedor. Bella se llevó el huevo a la boca, pero tuvo que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo para tragar.

Edward dejó la servilleta en el plato y empujó su silla hacia atrás con tanta violencia que Bella se asustó. Aun así, no lo miró mientras él abandonaba la habitación, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al oírlo cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Dejó entonces el tenedor en el plato y se levantó, dispuesta a emprender la tarea de recoger sus cosas y prepararse para marcharse.

Se pasó la mañana bajando las cosas que guardaba en el ático a su dormitorio. A media mañana, bajó al garaje a buscar las cajas que Charlie había guardado allí con las cosas de su madre.

No eran demasiadas, Renne Dwyer nunca había tenido muchas cosas. Pero había algunas joyas, ninguna de ellas muy cara, un álbum de fotografías y una caja con papeles personales. Había también un libro de cocina con algunas recetas entre sus páginas que su madre había recortado de otras revistas.

Había algo en aquellas cajas que aumentó la tristeza que sentía. Cuando terminó de reunir sus cosas, era ya la hora de la comida. A pesar de que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, bajó a reunirse con los Swan. Y si la actividad de la mañana había conseguido distraerla, en cuanto entró en el comedor, volvió a sentir el peso de su tristeza.

Bella se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta al ver a Tanya sentada en la cabecera de la mesa y Nessi en uno de los laterales. Edward no estaba por allí, y a Bella la sorprendió descubrir que, aunque siempre había sido más un enemigo que un aliado, le habría resultado más fácil entrar si él hubiera estado allí.

Tanya miró hacia Bella y le dirigió una mirada de fastidio. Nessi también la miró, aunque con total indiferencia y casi inmediatamente volvió a enfocar su atención en el centro de mesa. Como era habitual en ella, Tanya comenzó a hablar.

—Puedes sentarte, Isabella —la invitó en tono resignado—. Leah y Emily ya nos han advertido que bajarías a almorzar. También nos han comentando que estás empaquetando tus cosas para irte, pero no me atrevo a hacerme esperanzas.

No había ninguna razón para que Bella tuviera que someterse a la tortura de compartir una comida con Tanya, así que declinó la invitación sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sólo estaba esperando a Edward —y tras decir aquella pequeña mentira fue a la cocina, donde Leah estaba dándole los últimos toques a la comida que estaba a punto de servir. Emily estaba sacando las ensaladas del refrigerador.

— ¿Te importa que coma en el patio? —le preguntó Bella a Leah.

Las dos mujeres se volvieron hacia ella al unísono, y fue Emily la que contestó:

—No creo que sea bueno para ti estar tanto tiempo sola.

Bella desvió la mirada del rostro del ama de llaves, que a su vez la observaba como si estuviera esperando que cambiara de opinión.

Bella rara vez les había pedido o preguntado nada a ninguna de aquellas dos mujeres. Cuando había llegado a aquella casa, les tenía un miedo inexplicable. Pronto había aprendido que si se encargaba de ordenar su propia habitación y de mantenerse aseada, tanto Leah como Emily toleraban su presencia sin problemas. Aun así, ninguna de ellas se había mostrado especialmente amistosa y Bella, por su parte, no había tenido valor para ofrecerles su amistad. Por esa razón, no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar el comentario que acababa de hacer Emily. Así que retrocedió de nuevo hacia la puerta y comentó:

—Me lo he pensado mejor, y creo que voy a ir a la ciudad a buscar unas cuantas cosas. Ya comeré algo allí.

Se volvió y salió de la cocina a tanta velocidad que ninguna de las dos mujeres pudo hacerle ningún comentario. Corrió al piso de arriba para buscar las llaves y el bolso y salió de la casa evitando cruzarse con nadie.

_Adelantos…_

—_Puedes irte ya, Edward —le dijo suavemente—. Yo iré más tarde._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Que puedo ir sola —respondió en un tono más confiado y suspiró. Pero de pronto, la puerta se abrió de par en par._

—_Vamos a ir juntos —gruñó Edward._

—_Pero es que todavía no estoy lista… mira mi pelo —repuso, sintiendo que el control que ejercía sobre sí misma era cada vez más precario._

…

_Bella permanecía muy quieta, prácticamente paralizada por las oleadas de placer que la invadían mientras Edward peinaba su pelo. Tenía los ojos clavados en el espejo, estaba ensimismada en la dureza y el atractivo rostro que en él se reflejaba._

**Hay chicas! Esta historia empieza a ponerse cada vez mas interesante para las locas románticas como yo! jaja**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de Susan Fox. "Se buscan novios vaqueros". **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todas ustedes **

**As sejmet**

**Nicole98**

**Daniihale**

**Princeslynx**

**Conejoazul**

**Viivii alice**

**Oliverona cullen massen**

**Yuli09**

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 10**

A la hora de la cena, Bella ya había regresado de la ciudad y había terminado de llevar hasta la habitación en la que se guardaban los arreos hasta las últimas cajas que tenía guardadas en el armario.

La impresión de haber perdido a Charlie y tener también que dejar el único hogar que había conocido la sacudía emocionalmente cada vez que cesaba en su actividad. De modo que la hora de inactividad que tuvo que soportar antes de la cena contribuyó a aumentar los nervios y la desolación que la acompañaron al bajar al comedor.

Tanya y Nessie estaban ya allí, así que se quedó esperando en el pasillo. Edward llegó justo después que ella. Todavía tenía el pelo mojado como si, al igual que Bella, acabara de ducharse. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas, un atuendo que le daba un aspecto poderosamente atractivo. De hecho, a pesar de su tristeza, a Bella le resultaba difícil mantener los ojos apartados de él.

Afortunadamente, Leah los instó a pasar al comedor antes de que ninguno de los dos hubiera cruzado palabra. Bella entró y se sentó silenciosamente en su lugar habitual, cerca de la cabecera de la mesa. Tanya estaba sentada en uno de los extremos y Edward se sentó frente a ella. Nessi, que normalmente se sentaba al lado de Bella, quedó sentada al lado de Edward.

No era algo normal, pero Bella tuvo mucho cuidado de no dejar que nadie se diera cuenta de que lo había notado. Era perfectamente consciente de la tensión que había en el comedor, tensión que el vacío dejado por Charlie incrementaba.

Inmediatamente después de que Leah sirviera la cena, Tanya reanudó su campaña contra Bella.

— ¿Vamos a ir todos en tu coche al funeral, Ed?

Tanya le imprimió a la palabra «todos» el énfasis suficiente para que se dieran cuenta de que en ella no sólo no incluía a Bella, sino que la idea de que la joven pudiera ir en el mismo coche de la familia, le parecía inaceptable.

Edward, que estaba empezando a cortar la carne que tenía en el plato, se detuvo. Alzó sus ojos verdes y miró a Bella durante una décima de segundo, antes de fijar su mirada en Tanya.

—Tú y Nessie podéis ir solas en tu coche, Tanya. Sam lo revisó y lo lavó justo antes de que volvieras. Además, Isabella y yo tenemos algunas cosas de las que ocuparnos.

Tanya se quedó boquiabierta y tardó algunos segundos en recuperarse.

— ¿De qué tipo de cosas os vais a ocupar a estas horas? —preguntó en un tono ligeramente burlón—. Sinceramente, Edward, ahora que Charlie no está y ella se va a ir, ¿qué necesidad tienes de consultar nada con ella?

Aunque Tanya no reconoció las señales de advertencia que asomaban a los ojos de Edward, Bella las vio perfectamente. Sus facciones se habían endurecido y un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas. Miró a Tanya con expresión de desaprobación.

—Teniendo en cuenta que nunca has estado enterada del funcionamiento de Swan, Tanya, te agradecería que no me dijeras ni cuándo ni con quién debo atender los asuntos relacionados con el rancho.

Tanya se sintió herida.

—Por supuesto, Ed —farfulló—. No pretendía decirte lo que tienes que hacer. No… lo único que estaba recordándote era que ya no hay ninguna razón para que tengas que cargar con Isabella.

Edward permaneció en silencio, pero no hizo falta que pronunciara una sola palabra. Tanya, incómoda al advertir la dureza de su mirada, inclinó la cabeza y decidió concentrarse en la comida.

A pesar de que Edward había sabido desviar el ataque de Tanya, la confianza de Bella había sufrido un duro golpe. No dudaba que había otra mucha gente que pensaba lo mismo que ella sobre su asistencia al funeral y al velatorio de Charlie.

Los nervios producidos por aquel pensamiento, unidos a su inmensa tristeza, acabaron con su apetito. Se obligó a sí misma a comer algo de carne, y después intentó, sin mucho éxito, dar cuenta del postre de chocolate que Leah les llevó. Cuando por fin pudo levantarse de la mesa, se sintió inmensamente aliviada.

La visita a la capilla en la que tuvo lugar el velatorio, fue tan exasperante como Bella se temía, pero lo peor de todo fue tener que ver a Charlie en el ataúd. La tristeza que tanto trabajo le había costado contener durante el día, se apoderó brutalmente de ella, dejándola completamente destrozada.

Tanya añadió su toque especial al sufrimiento de aquella noche, haciendo todo lo que pudo para asegurarse de que tanto ella como su hija estuvieran en todo momento agarradas a Edward. Bela tenía la sensación de que Edward y Tanya por fin habían limado sus diferencias. Desde luego, cualquiera que no los conociera habría pensado que Tanya, Nessie y Edward formaban una familia muy unida.

Bella se mantenía discretamente apartada del trío para no parecer pretenciosa y no tardó en perder la cuenta de la cantidad de gente que se acercó a preguntarle qué planes tenía después de la muerte de Charlie.

Ella hacía todo lo que podía para evitar ese tipo de preguntas, pero llegó un momento en el que tenía los nervios destrozados. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando el carillón que había en el vestíbulo de la capilla marcó la hora.

Poco después, empezaron a marcharse muchos de los presentes, llevándose con ellos gran parte de la tensión de Bella. Para inmenso alivio de la joven, Tanya y Nessi salieron con el último grupo de gente, y al final se quedó sola con Edward, con el que al cabo de un rato se dirigió hacia su coche.

Edward le abrió la puerta y se la cerró antes de ir a sentarse a su lado.

El vestido que Bella llevaba aquella noche era menos formal que el que había pensado ponerse para el entierro. Menos formal y algo más corto, se dijo mientras intentaba estirarse la falda para ocultar sus piernas. Acababa de colocársela cuando Edward se sentó tras el volante y giró la llave de contacto. El motor ronroneó inmediatamente, pero Edward no lo puso en marcha.

Aquella noche se había puesto uno de sus mejores trajes, uno de color negro que enfatizaba su aspecto atlético. Comparada con él, Bella se sentía increíblemente femenina.

Sintiéndose culpable al sorprenderse pensando en aquellas cosas que nada tenían que ver con su pena, volvió la cabeza hacia la ventanilla. Cuando Edward le tocó la muñeca, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Edward con calor.

Bella habría jurado que sentía su voz bajo la piel. Volvió lentamente la cabeza para fijar en él su mirada, antes de volver a desviarla ante el aspecto vigilante y sabedor de sus ojos.

Edward le presionó la mano y ella se obligó a mirarlo de nuevo. Le asustaba tanto como le asombraba que estuviera tocándola de aquella manera. La desolación que veía en sus ojos debía ser idéntica a la que sentía en los suyos y comprendió que aquel gesto de Edward no era sino un reconocimiento a su común tristeza.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Bella—. Creo que todavía no te he dicho que siento mucho que tu padre…

Estaba saliéndole tan bien que su repentina incapacidad para terminar la frase, la sorprendió. Edward le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

—Lo sé.

Y tras decir eso, le soltó la mano y la contempló en silencio durante unos segundos. La joven lo estaba observando también cuando su expresión se endureció, tornándose tan implacable como siempre. Quitó el freno de mano, y sacó el coche del aparcamiento.

El largo trayecto hasta la casa, lo hicieron en completo silencio.

Bella durmió muy mal aquella noche y se despertó con el corazón afligido. El desayuno que en circunstancias normales se servía a las cinco de la mañana se había retrasado hasta las siete, para que Tanya y Nessi pudieran reunirse con los demás y evitar a Leah la molestia de preparar dos comidas. Aun así, cuando bajó a desayunar, estaba destrozada.

Antes de llegar a la puerta del comedor, oyó la voz de Tanya.

—De acuerdo, Edward, quizá debería explicarte por qué desprecio a Isabella Dwyer.

Bella se detuvo bruscamente. La indecisión le hizo retroceder un paso antes de que las siguientes palabras de Tanya la dejaran completamente helada.

—En primer lugar, no creo que la relación que tenía con tu padre fuera en absoluto saludable. No quiero decir que Charlie, que en paz descanse, hiciera nunca nada deshonroso —añadió precipitadamente—, pero Dios sabe la imagen que ha dado esa joven revoloteando a su alrededor y adulándolo durante todos estos años. Me avergüenza tener que decir que alguna gente me ha hecho ya algunos comentarios sobre ello.

Edward le contestó algo a Tanya entonces, pero lo hizo en una voz tan baja que Bella no pudo entender lo que decía.

Un segundo después, Tanya estalló:

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Esa chica se interpuso entre Charlie y yo desde el principio! Me hizo sentirme como si yo no perteneciera aquí, como si fuera demasiado urbanita y frívola para acostumbrarme a esta vida. Y fue tan desagradable con la pobre Nessi… Oh, claro que nunca le ha dicho nada delante de ninguno de vosotros, es demasiado inteligente para hacer una cosa así, pero sí lo ha hecho cuando se han quedado a solas. Nessi ha venido llorando hasta mí en muchas ocasiones con el corazón roto por culpa de los celos de Bella. Si Charlie no hubiera tenido tanta compasión por ella, podríamos haber formado los cuatro una familia feliz… Charlie y yo habríamos disfrutado de un matrimonio muy distinto —se interrumpió un momento, para dar más dramatismo a sus palabras, y continuó—: Pero ya es demasiado tarde… por culpa de ella, ya es demasiado tarde. Y, por si perder a mi querido Charlie no fuera suficientemente terrible, esa chica estaba tan obsesionada con él que es capaz de montar una escena en el funeral. Dios mío, tendremos suerte si no se arroja al ataúd y empieza a gritar que la enterremos con él. Oh, Edward, ¿qué podemos hacer? Esa chica nos ha quitado tantas cosas…

Bella retrocedió, asaltada por las náuseas ante la monstruosidad de lo que acababa de oír. Estaba temblando de tal manera, que mientras se volvía para regresar a su dormitorio, temía que las piernas no fueran capaces de sostenerla.

Y, por si la impresión de aquellas palabras hubiera sido poca, se encontró frente a Nessi.

Durante un terrorífico instante, pensó que iba a desmayarse, pero, sin saber muy bien cómo, consiguió mantenerse erguida.

Nessi se quedó mirándola fijamente durante un segundo, para desviar a continuación la mirada. Por su expresión, Bella tuvo la impresión de que ella también había oído las ridículas palabras de su madre. A pesar de que ella sabía mejor que nadie que las palabras de Tanya eran una sarta de mentiras, era evidente que no pensaba intervenir.

La falta de amabilidad de Nessi hacia ella, le había parecido extraña a Bella cuando la primera había regresado de Dallas, pero hasta ese momento no fue plenamente consciente de que también Nessi se había vuelto contra ella. Bella no podía siquiera imaginarse el motivo por el que Nessi había decidido terminar con la amistad que durante tanto tiempo habían compartido.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Bella se dirigió a su habitación.

El ser una persona a la que nunca le habían gustado las exhibiciones sentimentales, la preocupación por controlar en todo momento la tristeza que la sobrecogía, añadió un nuevo tormento a los dolorosos acontecimientos del día. De todas las crueldades que había dicho Tanya aquella mañana, la única que realmente le rondaba la cabeza era la de que era capaz de arrojarse al ataúd.

A una hora del funeral, la mezcla de un corazón roto, unos nervios destrozados y el saber que estaba completamente sola en el mundo podían llegar a ser una mezcla explosiva. Ser consciente de que había una parte de sí misma, por pequeña que fuera, que casi desearía ser enterrada con Charlie magnificaba la repulsiva posibilidad que las palabras de Tanya habían conjurado.

Aunque jamás sería capaz de hacer algo tan dramático como arrojarse al ataúd de Charlie, el temor a montar una escena de la que pudiera avergonzarse, o peor aún, de la que pudiera avergonzarse Charlie, la afectaba profundamente.

Más tarde, mientras se recogía el pelo en un moño, todavía continuaba temblando de tal manera que no conseguía atrapar todos sus mechones.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, todavía no había conseguido domar su pelo y ni siquiera había empezado a ponerse el vestido. Se levantó y, sujetándose el moño con una mano, fue corriendo a abrir, pensando que serían Leah o Emily, que habían subido para recordarle la hora.

Pero al abrir se encontró frente a Edward, y volvió a empujar la puerta hasta que quedó abierta sólo una ranura. Con las mejillas sonrojadas al haber sido descubierta por Edward en ropa interior.

— ¿No estás lista todavía? —gruñó Edward con impaciencia.

Bella miró por encima del hombro el vestido que había dejado en la cama y el corazón le dio un vuelco. El saber que estaba tan afectada que ni siquiera había sido capaz de estar lista a tiempo, minó su confianza en ser capaz de enfrentarse al funeral. Oh Dios, se lamentó, no podía a ir a la iglesia para estallar en lágrimas en cuanto comenzara el servicio.

Había pasado toda su vida bajo el fiero escrutinio de una comunidad que esperaba de ella todo lo peor. Y no quería que nadie pudiera cuestionar la fe que Charlie tenía en ella. Sabía que tenía que comportarse ante esa gente de forma intachable, que no podía dar lugar a ningún comentario. Y en el caso de que no pudiera…

—Puedes irte ya, Edward —le dijo suavemente—. Yo iré más tarde.

— ¿Qué?

—Que puedo ir sola —respondió en un tono más confiado y suspiró. Pero de pronto, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

—Vamos a ir juntos —gruñó Edward.

—Pero es que todavía no estoy lista… mira mi pelo —repuso, sintiendo que el control que ejercía sobre sí misma era cada vez más precario.

Al advertir la mirada de Edward deslizándose lentamente por sus curvas contuvo la respiración. Nerviosa, dejó de sujetarse el moño, haciendo que la melena cayera libremente sobre sus hombros, y se volvió. Oyó entonces que la puerta se cerraba suavemente tras ella y, al volver la cabeza, descubrió que Edward no se había ido.

—Sólo tienes que cepillártelo —respondió Ed y señaló con la cabeza el vestido que había encima de la cama; se acercó hasta él y se lo tendió a Bella con gesto enérgico, azuzándola para que se diera prisa.

Era evidente que Edward no le daba ninguna importancia a su aspecto, que no estaba en absoluto preocupado por la conducta que pudiera mostrar Bella en la iglesia. De la misma manera que ella no le importaba nada en absoluto.

Bella se apartó de él y corrió hacia el espejo que tenía encima del tocador. Se cepilló rápidamente el pelo y se lo recogió en un moño. Con torpeza, metió unas horquillas para sujetarlo. Pero segundos después de haber terminado, el moño empezó a desmoronársele.

—Vete sin mí —estallo, tan frustrada que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Edward se acercó bruscamente hasta ella y concentró la mirada en el reflejo de la joven. De pronto, caminó hasta ella y le quitó el cepillo.

En el momento en el que tomó su melena, la joven se tensó, esperando que empezara a cepillarla con fuerza, tal como ella había hecho segundos antes, pero, para su sorpresa, Edward comenzó a desenredar su pelo con movimientos delicados y lentos, hasta que deshizo todos los nudos y pudo cepillar libremente su melena.

Bella permanecía muy quieta, prácticamente paralizada por las oleadas de placer que la invadían mientras Edward peinaba su pelo. Tenía los ojos clavados en el espejo, estaba ensimismada en la dureza y el atractivo rostro que en él se reflejaba.

Todo parecía haberse detenido. Sólo el suave rumor del cepillo sobre su pelo marcaba el paso del tiempo. Al final, Edward alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos en el espejo. Le pasó el cepillo por última vez, y le levantó la melena.

— ¿Por qué no puedes llevar el pelo suelto? —le preguntó.

Aquella pregunta ayudó a que Bella despertara del peculiar letargo que segundos antes la había atrapado. La respuesta fue acompañada de una nueva oleada de lágrimas.

—Porque quiero dar una imagen respetable y conservadora —consiguió decir.

Edward la miró con expresión de incredulidad.

— ¿Conservadora? ¿Y por qué demonios quieres dar una imagen conservadora?

Bella apenas podía ya emitir una sola palabra.

—Por Charlie —y añadió con sinceridad—: Y porque alguien podría desaprobar mi aspecto…

— ¿Si llevas el pelo suelo? —parecía cada vez más asombrado.

—No puedes comprenderlo —repuso la joven con voz queda, mientras desviaba la mirada del espejo. Se volvió hacia él para tomar el cepillo.

—Intenta explicármelo —repuso Edward en tono exigente. Como no le daba el cepillo, Bella alzó la mirada hacia él, pero la desvió inmediatamente.

—Por favor, Ed —susurró, pero cuando intentó tomar el cepillo, Edward lo agarró con más fuerza—. Ya sabes lo que la gente piensa de mí.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensa de ti la gente?

A Bela le dolió tanto aquella pregunta que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar.

—No finjas que no lo sabes —se obligó a mirarlo mientras decía— Nadie es más crítico conmigo que tú… bueno, quizá lo sea Tanya.

El rostro de Edward se tensó. Bella intentó agarrar el cepillo otra vez, pero Edward miró rápidamente a su alrededor, vio su bolso encima del tocador y lo tomó. Metió en él el cepillo, vaciló un momento, agarró unos pañuelos de papel y los metió también en el bolso.

Mientras cerraba con gesto enfadado la cremallera del bolso, le ordenó con voz queda:

—Vístete.

Bella se quedó mirando fijamente su duro perfil, mientras la tristeza crecía en su corazón. Sin decir nada, caminó hacia la cama, tomó su vestido, se lo metió por la cabeza y dejó que cayera suavemente sobre ella.

Los remordimientos la asaltaban. El padre de Edward había muerto y ella estaba más preocupada por hacerse un peinado adecuado que por llegar a tiempo al funeral.

—Lo siento, Edward —susurró—. No pretendía causar problemas —se sacó la melena por el cuello del vestido y a continuación intentó subir la cremallera.

Para su sorpresa, Edward se acercó rápidamente a ella con intención de ayudarla. Bella apartó su pelo, para que no encontrara ningún obstáculo.

Lo próximo que supo fue que Edward estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Cuando sintió las manos de Ed alrededor de su cintura, estrechándola contra él, contuvo la respiración. Su suave gemido de sorpresa y el intento de apartarse de él, hicieron que Edward la abrazara con más fuerza y acercara su rostro contra la mejilla de la joven.

El calor provocado por la cercanía de Edward dio lugar a una extraña debilidad. Bella casi podía sentir cada una de las líneas del masculino cuerpo de Edward, un sentimiento incontrolable se agitaba en su interior.

Apoyó vacilante las manos en los fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cintura. Edward le acarició la mejilla con la barbilla y la acercó todavía más a él.

Oh, Dios, suspiró Bella, era maravilloso estar así. Era maravilloso sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, sentir aquel derroche de consuelo que, lo supiera o no, quisiera o no, Edward le estaba brindando.

La inconfundible excitación que la invadió a continuación fue sorprendente. No pudo evitar el alzar la mano suavemente para acariciar su barbilla recién afeitada, que encontró más suave de lo que esperaba.

Pero de pronto se sintió intensamente avergonzada de sí misma, avergonzada de estar allí con Edward, prácticamente temblando de deseo. Iban a enterrar a Charlie ese mismo día. No tenía derecho a sentir otra cosa que tristeza.

Sobrecogida por un inmenso dolor, apartó la mano de su rostro y se volvió bruscamente para romper el abrazo de Edward. Buscó entonces el bolso que este último había dejado en la cama, revolvió nerviosa en su bolso para agarrar el cepillo y se lo pasó enérgicamente por el pelo por última vez.

Cuando terminó, la habitación estaba totalmente en silencio. No necesitaba ver ni oír a Edward para saber que estaba allí, observándola en silencio, porque estaba sintiendo su lento escrutinio como si estuviera acariciándola.

—Estás preciosa —susurró Edward en un tono tan duro que parecía casi una acusación, pero a continuación lo suavizó—: Si a alguien se le ocurre criticar tu aspecto, que se vaya al infierno.

Fueron unas palabras dichas con tanto fervor que Bella se emocionó, y no pudo impedir que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro. Se las secó con el dorso de la mano, esforzándose por dar a su gesto un aspecto tan natural como fuera posible.

—Gracias —contestó con voz atragantada. Metió el cepillo en el bolso y lo cenó—. Ya estoy lista.

Pero era completamente falso. Jamás estaría preparada para darle el último adiós a Charlie. A medida que se dirigía hacia la puerta, sentía que sus piernas le pesaban cada vez más.

Abandonaron juntos la habitación y bajaron al piso de abajo sin decir una sola palabra. Después de una breve indicación de Edward, Bella se quedó esperando en el vestíbulo mientras él entraba en el cuarto de estar para decirles a Tanya y a Nessi que ya estaban listos para marcharse.

Oyó que Tanya comenzaba a decir algo, pero se interrumpía bruscamente. Bella fingió no darse cuenta de que Tanya estaba ruborizada por el enfado. Edward abrió la puerta, y cedió el paso a la madre y a la hija antes de tenderle la mano a Bella.

Pensando que estaba pidiéndole que se diera prisa, Bella pasó por delante de él y siguió a las otras dos mujeres. Pero entonces Edward la agarró, salió a su lado y cerró la puerta tras ellas. Agarrados de la mano, caminaron hacia la limusina que los estaba esperando. Nadie se sorprendió más que Bella cuando Edward se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros con un gesto tan posesivo como protector.

**Dios chicas cada vez que vuelvo a leer los capítulos para cambiar los personajes siento las mismas emociones que cuando lo leí por primera vez.**

**Se que este Edward es bastante despreciable y que por momentos te dan ganas de sacudirlo por tratar de esa forma a Bella, pero entiendan que Ed es un hombre bastante independiente y autosuficiente que nunca se detuvo en los rumores o chusmerios. No le interesan porque no le aportan en nada a su trabajo. Además, Bella una chica demasiado sufrida y sumado a la perdida de Charlie hace que sus miedos mas profundos la ahoguen. Bella quiere demostrar con su trabajo, su actitud, su apariencia que ella es una buena diferente a la que los rumores dicen. Pero creo que ella esta tan atrapada en esos rumores que marcaron con fuego su niñez que no permite ver mas allá de esos.**

_**Adelantos…**_

—_**Con el calor que hace, ya se me ha quitado el apetito —respondió Jacob mientras le quitaba el plato y lo dejaba junto al suyo en el escalón de abajo. Se volvió después hacia ella y la observó con atención mientras le comentaba—: El director de mi rancho se está construyendo uno para él, así que estoy buscando a alguien con experiencia para dirigir un rancho como Black—esbozó una seductora sonrisa—. He pensado que debía comentárselo por si tiene idea de enfrentarse a nuevos desafíos.**_

_**Mientras hablaba deslizó una mano en el bolsillo de su traje, sacó una tarjeta y se la tendió.**_

—_**Si no me localiza en ese número, mi personal tiene instrucciones de comunicarme inmediatamente su llamada. Yo se la devolveré rápidamente —se encogió de hombros—. O, si prefiere tomarse algún tiempo antes de decidirse, estaré encantado de invitarla a cenar y mostrarle todo lo que estamos preparando para el de San Antón —le dirigió una calurosa sonrisa y la joven ya no tuvo ninguna duda de que estaba mostrando en ella un interés más que profesional.**_

_**Chan chan chan! Apareció Jake! Y con una oferta de trabajo….aceptara Bella?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de Susan Fox. "Se buscan novios vaqueros". **

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 11**

El funeral tuvo lugar en la iglesia a la que Charlie había asistido desde niño. A continuación, se dirigieron a Painted Fence, donde se leyeron unas oraciones antes de enterrar a Charlie.

Bella agradeció la constante presencia de Edward a su lado. Al principio, estaba un poco tensa, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que la tocara, ni él ni nadie, en público. Y el hecho de que en todo momento hubiera alguna o varias miradas pendientes de ellos, le hacía sentirse todavía más incómoda. Pero en cuanto comenzó el funeral, la batalla que tuvo que librar para mantener los sentimientos bajo un severo control, le hizo olvidarse de todo lo que no fuera mantener la calma durante aquella triste ceremonia.

El panegírico del sacerdote le hizo llorar, dando al traste con su intención de no derramar una sola lágrima. Al terminar el servicio, los asistentes fueron marchándose lentamente, y la familia permaneció algún rato más en la capilla.

Cuando les llegó el momento de dirigirse hacia la limusina que precedería el cortejo hacia el cementerio, Edward la agarró del brazo y permitió que Tanya y Nessi se les adelantaran.

Ninguno de ellos habló durante el trayecto hacia el rancho. Tanya permanecía en silencio, con un aspecto tan frío como el de una figura de porcelana, mientras Nessi intentaba maquillar los círculos rojos que rodeaban sus ojos. Edward iba sentado al lado de Bella, con el brazo apoyado contra el asiento, justo por encima de ella.

Cuando abandonaron la carretera principal para tomar la del rancho y desde allí la que conducía al cementerio, Bella sintió un peso insoportable en el corazón. En el momento en el que el coche fúnebre se detuvo y los portadores lo sacaron para enterrarlo, ni siquiera pudo mirar.

Edward le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir del coche, e hizo lo mismo con Nessi. Tanya, que rechazó los intentos del oficiante del funeral de ayudarla a salir por el otro lado, se agarró del brazo de Edward e hizo discretamente un gesto con la mano, indicándole a su hija que se colocara al otro lado. A continuación, comenzaron a caminar los tres hacia delante, dejando a Bella sola. Evidentemente, Edward era una presa muy codiciada en la batalla que Tanya pretendía librar.

La enorme procesión de coches y camionetas que los había seguido desde la iglesia, fue llegando poco a poco y aparcó alrededor de la tapia del cementerio para que nadie tuviera que caminar demasiado. Bella siguió a los otros tres y se quedó de piedra cuando, después de haber avanzado media docena de pasos, Edward soltó a Tanya y a Nessi.

Bella advirtió que Tanya vibraba de indignación mientras Edward las empujaba delicadamente para que se le adelantaran. Nessi se acercó humildemente a su madre, e intentó agarrarla, pero Tanya rechazó su gesto y continuó caminando con paso firme. Edward se volvió hacia Bella y esperó hasta que ésta lo alcanzó.

La joven no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos mientras caminaban juntos hacia el cementerio. No podía permitir que viera que, durante un momento radiante de aquel oscuro y triste día, su estúpido corazón se había emocionado ante sus inesperadas atenciones, y casi sentía vértigo al pensar en lo que aquellos gestos podían significar.

Pero aquellos segundos de alegría se nublaron en cuanto atravesaron la puerta del cementerio, en donde habían extendido un enorme toldo azul para proteger a los asistentes del sol.

Tanya y Nessi estaban ya sentadas y los amigos y familiares que habían participado en el funeral continuaban llegando, llevando ramos de flores. El sacerdote ocupó su lugar, al lado del ataúd, y abrió el libro de oraciones.

Los trabajadores del rancho acudieron a la ceremonia con sus mejores galas. Bella vio a Sam cerca de la tapia, a la cabecera de ataúd y se acercó hacia él para tomarle la mano. Los hombres que estaban cerca de Sam, le hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y se acercaron a estrecharle la mano. Edward, que había seguido a la joven, pronto se encontró también estrechando manos y recibiendo sinceras condolencias.

Cuando terminaron, edward acompañó a Bella hasta las sillas que habían dispuesto alrededor del féretro. Él se colocó al lado de Nessi e, ignorando la silla que le correspondía a él, se mantuvo de pie detrás de las dos jóvenes.

El servicio durante el entierro fue corto. La procesión de dolientes que fue pasando por delante de ellos para darles el pésame parecía no terminar nunca. Al final, el calor le obligó a Edward a interrumpir la procesión y sugerir que fueran todos a la casa, donde hacía más fresco y les podrían servir algo de comida.

Fue un alivio poder regresar a la limusina, que había estado esperándolos con el aire acondicionado en funcionamiento. En cuanto cerraron las puertas y se encontró a salvo tras los cristales ahumados del coche, el rostro de Tanya se transformó. Ni una sola lágrima había estropeado su perfecto maquillaje, aunque no se había privado de llevar en la mano un pañuelo de encaje, como si estuviera proclamando su dolor.

Con una falta de preocupación absoluta por los sentimientos de Edward, Tanya se volvió hacia él con expresión beligerante.

— ¿Por qué demonios han tenido que enterrar a Charlie al lado de esa tal Dwyer? —después de todos aquellos años, la impresión de oír que se referían a su madre como «esa tal Dwyer» la estremeció. El recuerdo de aquella mujer de pelo castaño, voz melódica y extremada delicadeza irrumpió en medio de su tristeza, llevando con él un nuevo golpe de lágrimas.

La segunda impresión que sufrió fue debida a que hasta entonces no había pensado en el hecho de que Charlie había sido enterrado al lado de su madre. Miró hacia el cementerio, poco convencida, y comprendió que había estado tan pendiente del entierro de Charlie que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su madre. Sus tumbas no podían estar más cerca.

—Dios mío, Edward —estaba diciendo Tanya con voz trémula—, tendrás que decirles que lo entierren de nuevo, ¡y lejos de allí!

—Las instrucciones de mi padre fueron muy precisas —replicó Edward con voz dura.

Bella miró hacia Edward, incapaz de disimular su sorpresa. ¿Charlie le había pedido a Edward que lo enterraran al lado de su madre? El hecho de que Charlie lo hubiera solicitado, y que Edward hubiera asumido su voluntad a pesar de lo poco que le gustaban los Dwyer y de los rumores que sin duda algo así despertaría, la dejó estupefacta.

—No lo entiendo… —no acababa de decirlo cuando Edward la taladró con la mirada. El impacto del destello de aquellos ojos verdes la silenció. Bella miró hacia delante, mientras buscaba en su mente recuerdos de su madre y de Charlie que pudieran explicar la extraña orden de éste último.

Bella siempre había sabido que Charlie adoptaba una actitud extraña cuando hablaban de Renne Dwyer. La joven siempre había sospechado que sentía algo especial por su madre, pero el hecho de que hubiera dejado instrucciones para que lo enterraran a su lado, indicaba que había sentido por ella algo mucho más significativo que una natural simpatía o admiración.

Pensar en ello le hacía sentirse extraña, como si durante toda su vida hubiera habido un enorme secreto de cuya existencia ni siquiera había sospechado. Mientras la limusina se ponía lentamente en marcha, Bella miró hacia atrás por última vez, para asegurarse de la proximidad de las dos tumbas.

Afortunadamente Tanya no dijo nada más, aunque su silencio era suficientemente elocuente. La tensión que había entre los cuatro era tan aguda que Bella estaba deseando con toda su alma llegar a la casa. Una vez allí, Edward salió del coche y le abrió la puerta. Bella salió precipitadamente y corrió hacia la casa.

Había más de doscientas personas en el interior y en el patio trasero, y seguía llegando gente en los coches. Edward había concertado con una empresa de comidas que sirvieran un buffet, que ya habían dispuesto en el comedor.

Para Bella aquello era una pesadilla. Había gente por todas partes. Sentía toda la tensión acumulada durante el día, y estaba empezando a marearse. No sabía dónde estaba Edward y, mientras se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo principal para buscarlo, fue abordada por varios rancheros vecinos y socios de trabajo de Charlie y Edward.

De pronto, Jacob Black, el ranchero que le había vendido a Edward el toro, se acercó a ella. Era un hombre alto y atractivo, un auténtico galán con el toque rústico de los vaqueros.

—Hola, señorita Isabella —la saludó, arrastrando las palabras—. Siento mucho lo de Charlie. Sé que los dos estaban muy unidos.

Bella consiguió esbozar una tensa sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza para darle las gracias.

—Estaba a punto de ir a buscar una bebida fría. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo? —la agarró amablemente del brazo y tiró de ella suavemente para apartarla de la corriente de invitados que llegaba antes de soltarla.

—Yo… estaba pensando también en ir a buscar algo de beber —consiguió responder. Un ligero rubor asomaba a sus mejillas. Jacob la estaba mirando con una intensidad que le hacía sentirse incómodamente consciente de sí misma.

—Si me lo permite, señorita Isabella —le dijo en un tono encantadoramente formal—, me gustaría acompañarla a algún lugar en el que pueda esperarme sentada. Iré después a buscarle un refresco y se lo llevaré rápidamente.

Bella desvió la mirada momentáneamente, y sintió que se intensificaba el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Es un gesto muy amable de su parte, señor Black, pero supongo que debe de estar usted hambriento. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo al comedor?

Jacob la tomó entonces solícitamente del codo y avanzó ligeramente delante de ella mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud. A Bella le pareció asombrosa la rapidez con la que consiguieron llegar hasta la mesa de la comida. Aunque no tenía apetito, se llenó un plato de comida, pensando en mitigar su mareo y recordándose que no había comido nada desde el día anterior.

Salieron del comedor con un par de platos y de refrescos. En la casa, hasta la última silla estaba ocupada. Se acercaron a la cocina y allí Bella se detuvo para mirar hacia el patio. Todos los asientos disponibles que estaban a la sombra se encontraban también ocupados.

Se volvió hacia Jacob.

—Parece que fuera tampoco hay sitio. Si no le importa, podemos sentarnos en las escaleras.

—Estupendo —respondió Jacob, y le permitió que lo condujera hacia las escaleras que había en la parte trasera del vestíbulo.

Bella se sentó en el tercer escalón y Jacob la imitó.

Aunque al principio la joven se sentía algo tensa al lado de aquel atractivo ranchero, poco a poco fue relajándose. Estuvieron hablando del rancho, pero Jacob no le preguntó por lo que iba a hacer después de la muerte de Charlie, como todo el mundo hacía. Parecía que era la única persona de Texas que no había dado por sentado que Edward no querría que se quedara en el rancho.

Por otra parte, había algo en su mirada que sugería que había pensado lo mismo que todo el mundo, pero que era demasiado caballeroso para dejárselo saber.

Cuando le dijo con exquisita amabilidad que estaría encantado de ir a buscarle algo más de comer y una taza de té, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Se lo agradezco, pero yo no quiero nada más, pero si quiere usted algo, vaya a buscarlo.

—Con el calor que hace, ya se me ha quitado el apetito —respondióJacob mientras le quitaba el plato y lo dejaba junto al suyo en el escalón de abajo. Se volvió después hacia ella y la observó con atención mientras le comentaba—: El director de mi rancho se está construyendo uno para él, así que estoy buscando a alguien con experiencia para dirigir un rancho como Black —esbozó una seductora sonrisa—. He pensado que debía comentárselo por si tiene idea de enfrentarse a nuevos desafíos.

Mientras hablaba deslizó una mano en el bolsillo de su traje, sacó una tarjeta y se la tendió.

—Si no me localiza en ese número, mi personal tiene instrucciones de comunicarme inmediatamente su llamada. Yo se la devolveré rápidamente —se encogió de hombros—. O, si prefiere tomarse algún tiempo antes de decidirse, estaré encantado de invitarla a cenar y mostrarle todo lo que estamos preparando para el de San Antón —le dirigió una calurosa sonrisa y la joven ya no tuvo ninguna duda de que estaba mostrando en ella un interés más que profesional.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia la tarjeta. Una oferta de trabajo como aquella le hacía mirar con menos terror hacia el futuro, pero la propuesta personal que llevaba implícita la obligaba a ser cautelosa.

—Gracias, señor Black, ya lo llamaré —contestó suavemente, esperando que su frase fuera considerada como una respuesta de negocios, y no de índole personal.

Por otra parte, ¿qué daño podría hacerle que su relación llegara a tomar un carácter más personal? Mientras consideraba lo que sabía sobre Jacob Black, se dio cuenta de que probablemente era el único hombre que conocía con capacidad para hacer que se enamorara de él y olvidara sus sentimientos hacia Edward.

Como si la posibilidad de llegar a enamorarse de alguien que le hiciera olvidar sus sentimientos hacia Edward estuviera de antemano destinada a ser frustrada, se oyó un ruido a su lado. Bella volvió entonces la cabeza y lo vio al lado de las escaleras, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Hay gente que está preguntando por ti —le dijo con voz brusca, consiguiendo que Bella tuviera la sensación de estar haciendo algo malo.

—Ha sido culpa mía —repuso Jacob suavemente—. Me temo que he estado acaparando el tiempo de la señorita Bella —se levantó y le tendió la mano a Edward, para ofrecerle sus condolencias.

Bella se levantó mientras los dos hombres conversaban. Edward parecía muy tranquilo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Jacob, pero en el momento en el que éste los abandonó, volvió a mirar a Bella con expresión de desaprobación.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayáis decidido esconderos aquí?

Aquella pregunta la desconcertó. Sin pensarlo siquiera, contestó:

—No había ningún otro lugar para sentarse.

—Han llamado de una empresa de alquiler de vehículos —continuó Edward con evidente irritación, como si la respuesta que acababa de darle Bella fuera demasiado trivial para considerarla siquiera—. Querían decirte que la furgoneta que has alquilado ya esta lista, pero les he dicho que la envíen otro día.

Bella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—La necesito hoy.

—No voy a dejar que toda esta multitud tenga que contemplar el melodrama de la señorita Isabella Dwyer cargando sus cosas en una furgoneta para dirigirse después hacia un lugar desconocido.

Aquellas palabras fueron un duro golpe para Bella. Era como si aquellos momentos de cercanía que habían vivido durante el día jamás hubieran existido. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la parte principal de la casa. La tristeza que parecía haber cedido durante la pasada media hora, recobró fuerza, llegando acompañada de una oleada de soledad.

Bella se dirigió hacia la multitud, deteniéndose para hablar de vez en cuando con algunos invitados, haciendo todo lo posible para que la vieran antes de ir a refugiarse a su habitación.

_Adelantos…_

_Lo próximo que la joven supo fue que estaba de espaldas en la cama, siendo presionada por el cuerpo de Edward, cuyas piernas se enredaban entre las suyas. La besaba, dominándola con la pericia de sus labios y su lengua, hasta que la oyó gemir de frustración._

_De pronto, apartó la boca de sus labios y apoyó la cabeza en el colchón. El gruñido que escapó de su pecho fue tan sorprendentemente fiero que la joven se estremeció de terror._

—_Maldita sea —gruñó de nuevo, y giró la cabeza hasta rozar con los labios la oreja de Bella—. ¿Se puede saber lo que te pasa? —le preguntó suavemente—. Si hiciera el amor contigo ahora mismo —le dijo mientras rozaba su seno y jugueteaba con su pezón—, quizá pudieras irte para siempre de Swan y yo jamás volvería a pensar en ti._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de Susan Fox. "Se buscan novios ****vaqueros**". 

**Que puedo decir odio dejarlas en la espera de nuevos capítulos cuando los personajes se están revelando contra si mismos. Así que les dejo un nuevo cap! Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 12**

Al día siguiente tampoco tuvo oportunidad de marcharse del rancho. Los invitados no habían terminado de marcharse hasta las siete de la tarde del día anterior. Dos de los primos de Edward por línea materna, se quedaron a pasar allí la noche, y no se fueron hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

Bella estaba demasiado inquieta para pasarse el día merodeando por el interior de la casa, de modo que lo dedicó a trabajar, permitiendo así que Edward pudiera atender a sus familiares.

Cuando regresó aquella noche a la casa, estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera tenía ganas de cenar. De hecho, el que Tanya pudiera estar sentada a la mesa añadía un incentivo para olvidarse de la comida.

Bella se detuvo en la cocina durante el tiempo suficiente para sacar una jarra de zumo de frutas del refrigerador y decirle a Leah que no pusiera para ella cubierto en la mesa. Subió entonces al piso de arriba. Estaba tan cansada que casi deseó subir en el ascensor de Charlie.

El vacío que había sentido en su interior durante todo el día, fue de pronto mucho peor en medio del silencio de aquella enorme casa. Leah se había despedido con su taciturno «buenas noches» de todos los días, pero Charlie no estaba por ninguna parte para preguntarle cómo le había ido el día.

Bella se metió en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se metió en el baño. Allí se deshizo de sus ropas, se desenredó el pelo y se metió bajo el grifo de agua caliente.

Cuando salió tiempo después, con el pelo envuelto en una toalla, estaba todavía más cansada. Después de terminarse el zumo de frutas, se puso la bata, se lavó los dientes y se secó el pelo. Al terminar estaba destrozada.

Estaba a punto de apagar la luz y meterse en la cama cuando una llamada a la puerta la sobresaltó. Se ató con fuerza el cinturón de la bata y se dirigía a abrir cuando volvieron a llamar con más fuerza y oyó que Edward le espetaba:

— ¿Dónde demonios te has metido, Isabella?

Bella abrió la puerta unos centímetros y observó la expresión lúgubre de Edward.

— ¿Dónde crees que estaba? —contestó, con falsa animación, secretamente herida por su impaciencia.

—Estamos esperándote para cenar —gruñó a la joven.

—Le he dicho a Leah…

—Ya sé lo que le has dicho a Leah —la cortó—. Vístete y baja ahora mismo a cenar.

Una ráfaga de furia se impuso a la fatiga de Bella.

—Mi trabajo ya ha terminado —contestó—. Para siempre, así que ya puedes buscar otra persona a la que puedas dar órdenes —empujó la puerta, dispuesta a cerrarla ante su arrogante rostro, pero Edward se lo impidió.

La mirada de sus ojos era peligrosamente lúgubre. Caminó lentamente hacia ella y abrió la puerta. Bella retrocedió inmediatamente.

—Te he pedido que te vistas y bajes a cenar —le dijo con voz brusca.

Bella alzó la barbilla.

—Y yo te digo que me voy a ir ahora mismo a la cama. No tengo ganas de cenar.

— ¿Estás enferma?

Bella pensó que se había imaginado el brillo de preocupación que le había parecido ver en sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, sólo estoy un poco cansada. No podría estar a tu altura y a la de Tanya esta noche —sonrió sin humor—, y lo digo sin intención de ofender a nadie.

Edward le devolvió una sonrisa tan carente de humor como la suya. Se metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué planes tienes para mañana?

—Quiero irme de Swan —contestó sencillamente. No quería, por nada del mundo, que Edward se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía dejar aquella casa. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre ellos, podría haberse mudado de la casa principal a cualquiera de las que había en el rancho para los trabajadores. Adoraba el rancho y le encantaba trabajar al aire libre, de modo que le habría gustado quedarse indefinidamente allí.

Pero el tipo de relación que mantenía con Edward se lo impedía.

—El abogado va a venir mañana por la mañana para leer el testamento —replicó. Era evidente por su tono de voz que no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que decírselo—. Y por lo que nos ha dicho, entiendo que quiere que estés presente.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo del testamento no es asunto mío. Lo único que me interesa del testamento es la carta de la que me habló Charlie un día —había sido incapaz de olvidar la frase de Charlie que, con un hilo de voz le había susurrado: «la carta te lo dirá por mí», justo antes de morir. Si realmente había dejado una carta para ella, sería como una oportunidad de estar con él por última vez.

—El abogado ha comentado que tenía varias cartas. Nos las dará después de la lectura del testamento.

Bella se volvió y sacudió con cansancio la cabeza.

—Lo único que me importa es la carta de Charlie —se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y se acercó hacia la cama, donde se sentó—. ¿Te importa cerrar la puerta cuando te vayas?

Permaneció allí durante algunos segundos. Edward no decía nada, ni siquiera se movía. Al cabo de un rato, la joven alzó la mirada hacia él y al ver su sombría expresión se sintió un poco más débil.

—Por favor, llévate tu enfado a otra parte —le dijo suavemente.

El sonido de los pasos de Edward le hizo sentarse. De pronto, sintió en los hombros sus enormes manos e intentó apartarse de él. Pero Edward frustró su intento.

—Estate quieta —susurró, mientras levantaba la mano derecha—. Tienes algo en el pelo. Parece que es una pluma de la almohada —la joven sintió que pasaba la mano por su melena, enviando una lluvia de maravillosas sensaciones por todo su cuerpo. Sentía que se le debilitaban las piernas y que fluía un extraño calor en su interior. Edward alzó la mano por segunda vez y la deslizó por su pelo. La joven se retorció bruscamente, para separarse de él.

Pero con el movimiento, la bata se le abrió. Edward le atrapó la muñeca con una facilidad que hacía ridículo su intento, y bajó la mirada hacia su hombro y hacia el seno que había quedado al descubierto. Bella se agarró de la bata para cubrirse y Edward aprovechó para agarrarle de la otra muñeca.

Edward fijó la mirada en el pecho desnudo de la joven. La joven gimió y alzó los ojos hacia su boca durante una fracción de segundo, antes de volverla a deslizar hacia sus senos.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando acercarla a él, e intentó alejarse, pero a pesar de que los años de trabajo en el rancho la habían convertido en una mujer fuerte, la fortaleza de Edward era muy superior. Su breve resistencia sólo sirvió para que el cinturón se le desabrochara y la bata se abriera por completo.

La joven se quedó helada, pero sus mejillas estaban rojas como la grana. Al instante siguiente, Edward le soltó las muñecas y deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cintura desnuda. La joven se agarró los bordes de la bata, intentando abrochársela, pero el calor y la determinación que veía en sus ojos le hizo aflojar la tensión de sus dedos y quedarse mirándolo fijamente, mientras los labios de Edward descendían hacia ella.

Lo próximo que la joven supo fue que estaba de espaldas en la cama, siendo presionada por el cuerpo de Edward, cuyas piernas se enredaban entre las suyas. La besaba, dominándola con la pericia de sus labios y su lengua, hasta que la oyó gemir de frustración.

De pronto, apartó la boca de sus labios y apoyó la cabeza en el colchón. El gruñido que escapó de su pecho fue tan sorprendentemente fiero que la joven se estremeció de terror.

—Maldita sea —gruñó de nuevo, y giró la cabeza hasta rozar con los labios la oreja de Bella—. ¿Se puede saber lo que te pasa? —le preguntó suavemente—. Si hiciera el amor contigo ahora mismo —le dijo mientras rozaba su seno y jugueteaba con su pezón—, quizá pudieras irte para siempre de Swan y yo jamás volvería a pensar en ti.

Fueron unas palabras insoportablemente crueles, pero la ternura de la caricia de sus dedos le hizo moverse inquieta bajo él. Aquella terrible confusión entre crueldad y placer era angustiosa. Un silencioso sollozo subía dolorosamente en su pecho, pero se mordió el labio hasta saborear su propia sangre, antes de dejar que se le escapara.

—Odio desearte —continuó gruñendo él—, odio mirarte y saber que no eres la única mujer que puedo tener, pero sí la única que deseo.

Bella dejó escapar el sollozo que había estado conteniendo, convirtiéndolo en un suspiro cargado de tristeza. Volvió su rostro hacia él y con una voz apenas audible, susurró:

—«Isabella Dwyer es un marimacho, su padre mató a dos muchachos. Se mató a sí mismo y ahora se ha ido a beber al infierno».

Se hizo entre ellos un silencio ensordecedor. Bella sentía el latido de la sangre en sus oídos. Nunca le había repetido a nadie, ni siquiera a Charlie, aquella terrible cancioncilla con la que había sido torturada después de la muerte de sus padres. La hija del alcalde había sido la primera en atreverse a cantarla en su presencia, pero rápidamente había sido imitada por sus compañeros de clase. Bella tenía la sensación de que habían tardado una eternidad en olvidarse de aquella cancioncilla.

Pero en realidad nadie la había olvidado de verdad.

Bella continuaba siendo «la chica de Dwyer», sin importar lo que hubiera hecho, ni todo lo que Charlie había intentado hacer por ella. Y la declaración de Edward era una prueba de ello.

Aquello terminó con sus últimas fuerzas. Dejó caer sus manos a ambos lados y permaneció tumbada en la cama, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Yo también odio desearte, Ed —susurró—. Y estoy avergonzada de haber amado durante todos estos años a alguien que me desprecia con tanta intensidad.

Edward dejó de acariciar sus senos, se incorporó con un movimiento rápido y la cubrió con la bata.

Bella estaba demasiado cansada para abrir siquiera los ojos, de modo que esperó en silencio a que Edward se apartara de la cama y abandonara la habitación. De pronto, sintió el suave movimiento de su pecho y, un segundo después, el roce de sus labios en el cuello. Deslizó la mano por su cintura y la estrechó contra él, pero Bella no se movió.

—Oh, Dios mío Bella, debo de haber perdido la cabeza —gimió mientras continuaba acariciando su cuello. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y continuó—: Perdóname por haber sido tan cruel.

Pero Bella no contestó. Sencillamente porque no podía. El peso de la tristeza y la desolación le presionaba con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Edward se separó de ella y se levantó. Debió interpretar por su silencio que se había quedado dormida, porque le colocó la cabeza delicadamente en la almohada y la cubrió con las sábanas. Bella sintió que apagaba la luz y lo escuchó dirigirse hacia la puerta.

_Adelantos…_

_Recuerda que te amo, mi preciosa hija, y que el cielo te bendiga. Espero que tengas una larga y saludable vida y que encuentres todo el amor y la felicidad del mundo._

_Te quiere, Charlie._

_Aquella carta le hizo llorar. Bella se tumbó en la cama, y permaneció allí en silencio, sorprendida por lo que Charlie le había dejado en herencia y confundida por aquella nueva prueba sobre lo que sentía por su madre. Estuvo mucho tiempo en la habitación, releyendo la carta de Charlie y buscando entre sus recuerdos alguno que pudiera dar un nuevo sentido a la relación que había mantenido con su madre. Al final, dejó la carta en una caja lacada. Como ya era casi la hora de comer, se metió en el baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de S. F. "Se buscan novios ****vaqueros**". 

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 13**

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se fijó inmediatamente en que el asiento de Bella estaba vacío. Sabía que estaba despierta porque la había oído moverse en su habitación. Y sabía también que había dormido durante toda la noche, porque en varias ocasiones se había acercado a su dormitorio para ver cómo se encontraba.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de renunciar a verla, oyó unos leves pasos en las escaleras. Probablemente Bella era la única persona capaz de caminar sin hacer ruido con unas botas. Ni siquiera cuando llevaba espuelas hacía ruido. Tenía una forma especial de moverse para no llamar la atención.

«Isabella Dwyer, marimacho…». Aquel odioso ritmo se apoderó de su mente y pensó entonces en cuántas cosas de Bella habían cobrado de pronto sentido.

—Estaba preguntándome si madrugarías para bajar a desayunar.

La voz de Edward tenía un tono profundo y ronco a las cinco de la mañana. Bella se sentó frente a él. No lo miró, y tampoco dijo nada. No tenía nada que decir. Además, él apenas había hecho un comentario.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer en el rancho era aguantar unas cuantas horas. Y lo último que le apetecía era comer los huevos y la carne que Leah sirvió. El único incentivo que tenía para desayunar era saber que no había comido nada desde el mediodía anterior. Había decidido bajar a desayunar con Edward porque sabía que él la dejaría comer en paz. Evidentemente, Tanya no sería tan caritativa.

Se hizo entre ellos un silencio opresivo. Bella comía mecánicamente, obligándose a sí misma a masticar. Se atrevió a alzar los ojos hacia Edward en un par de ocasiones, y ambas veces lo descubrió taladrándola con la mirada. Llegó un momento en el que ya no fue capaz de comer. Dejó el tenedor en el plato y la servilleta en la mesa.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Edward al ver que se levantaba.

—Tengo que terminar de empaquetar algunas cosas —le dijo con voz queda, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No tienes por qué darte tanta prisa.

La voz de Edward la hizo vacilar. Lo miró y sacudió suavemente la cabeza.

—Claro que tengo que irme. Sobre todo después de lo que pasó anoche.

La suavidad de su tono resaltaba en medio del silencio que inundaba la habitación. Un brillo iluminó el verde profundo de los ojos de Edward, pero pronto se apagó. Recorrió a la joven de pies a cabeza con la mirada, antes de volver a encontrarse con sus ojos.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Y, por absurdo que fuera, Bella comprendió en ese momento que todavía albergaba alguna esperanza de que le pidiera que se quedara. Bella lo había ayudado a dirigir Swan durante años, y lo había sustituido en multitud de ocasiones. Había sido competente en su trabajo, pero los malos sentimientos de Edward hacia ella eran demasiado fuertes para sugerirle siquiera que se quedara.

Y después de lo que había pasado durante la última noche, probablemente eso era lo mejor. Bella no tenía fuerza suficiente para soportar otro incidente como aquél. Ella todavía deseaba que la besara, que la acariciara y la abrazara, pero aquellos sentimientos le parecían perversos a la luz de lo mucho que le desagradaba a Edward.

Bella giró sobre sus talones y corrió escaleras arriba para terminar de recoger sus cosas.

Bella permanecía en el interior del despacho, todo lo lejos que podía de Tanya y Nessi, que estaban sentadas en el sofá. Edward permanecía apoyado contra una enorme estantería de libros que ocupaba toda una pared, con los brazos cruzados.

El abogado estaba sentado tras el escritorio. Frente a él tenía el testamento de Swan junto a otras cuatro copias sobre las que había un sobre blanco. Aunque Bella no podía leer las palabras escritas en cada uno de los sobres desde donde estaba, el abogado les había indicado que cada uno de ellos iba dirigido hacia una de las personas que había en la sala.

Bella intentó no moverse mientras el abogado leía el documento. La solemnidad de la ocasión, en la que se mezclaba la formalidad de las frases legales con la enormidad de la fortuna de Charlie Swan, la llenaba de temor. A medida que iba leyendo el abogado las últimas voluntades de Charlie, le creciente sospecha de que su afecto hacia ella podría haber hecho que le dejara algo importante le hacía sentirse enferma.

La primera herencia que se leyó fue la de Tanya. El abogado leyó una cláusula en la que se recordaba el acuerdo prenupcial que habían firmado Charlie y Tanya. El hecho de que Charlie se había adherido estrictamente a los límites que en él habían marcado, se hizo pronto evidente. El gemido de Tanya sonó escandalosamente alto en medio del silencio de la habitación, pero el abogado continuó leyendo tranquilamente.

Nessi, sin embargo, recibió una cantidad espectacular, comparada con su madre.

Edward fue el siguiente y heredó la mayor parte de lo que habían sido las propiedades de Edward. El abogado mencionó algunos negocios y de todos los ranchos de los que Charlie había sido propietario, el último que mencionó fue Swan. El hecho de que edward heredara sólo la mitad le dio a Bella una pista de lo que le iba a llegar a continuación.

En medio de una desagradable sensación de vértigo, oyó las siguientes palabras del abogado.

—Y le dejo a mi hija adoptiva, Isabella Marie Dwyer, conocida por todos como Bella Dwyer, la suma de cinco millones de dólares, más la mitad de Swan, donde debe permanecer durante un mínimo de un año. Después de ese tiempo, será libre de hacer lo que le apetezca con su parte del rancho, y podrá quedarse con todos los beneficios que de ello obtenga. Si se negara a aceptar la herencia, o el mínimo requerimiento que se le plantea, su parte de Swan pasará a la Asociación de Amigos de los Animales.

Bella se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla, demasiado estupefacta ante la enormidad de lo heredado y las consecuencias posteriores para escuchar el resto de lo que estaba leyendo el abogado. Cuando éste terminó, miró hacia Edward y el corazón se le cayó a los pies al ver su pétrea expresión. En sus ojos se reflejaba una extraña mezcla de amargura y enfado.

—A la Asociación de Amigos de los Animales, ¿eh? —Edward apartó la mirada de Bella para observar al abogado—. Y supongo que esa cláusula en particular está blindada, ¿no?

No era una pregunta, pero el abogado asintió. Tanya se levantó y buscó entre las copias que había encima del escritorio la que iba dirigida a ella. Tomó el testamento y el sobre y salió de la habitación, no sin antes clavar en Bella una mirada cargada de odio.

Nessi continuaba sentada en el sofá, mirando asombrada a su alrededor. El abogado se levantó, tomó una de las copias con el sobre de Nessi y se la tendió. A continuación hizo lo mismo con las copias de Bella y Edward.

Bella se quedó mirando fijamente el sobre en el que Charlie había escrito su nombre. Alzó la mirada, y sus ojos volaron inmediatamente hacia Edward. Nunca lo había visto con una expresión tan grave y sintió que el corazón se le desgarraba un poco más. ¿Por qué habría hecho Charlie una cosa así?

Como estaba demasiado nerviosa para permanecer en el despacho, salió rápidamente y subió a la habitación que iba a continuar siendo suya durante el próximo año.

_Bella:_

_Como no sé exactamente cuándo voy a marcharme, he pensado que lo mejor que puedo hacer es escribirte una carta, por si no tengo oportunidad de decirte algunas cosas antes de morir._

_En primer lugar, quiero que sepas que una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida ha sido que vinieras a vivir con nosotros. Has sido para mí todo lo que un hombre puede esperar de una hija: eres hermosa, inteligente, y tienes un gran corazón. Tu amor y tu entrega hacia mí, especialmente durante estos años en los que mi salud ha comenzado a fallar, han sido una fuente de consuelo y un gran orgullo para mí._

_Siento que en estos momentos tengas que estar sufriendo por mi culpa. Y, sobre todo, no poder compartir contigo tu tristeza. Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es asegurarme de que siempre tengas una casa y jamás te falte nada material. Esa es la razón por la que he redactado de esta forma mi testamento. Darte la mitad de Swan ha sido uno de mis mayores deseos. Espero que cuando el año concluya, sigas pensando en vivir en el rancho. Me llena de paz y satisfacción saber que vas a vivir en Swan y que tus hijos también van a crecer allí._

_Es muy posible que Edward y tú tengáis algunos problemas al principio, pero sé que arreglaréis las cosas entre los dos. Sois personas inteligentes, tenéis un buen carácter y sentido común. Recordad lo mucho que os he querido e intentad salvar vuestras diferencias. Estoy seguro de que me enteraré cuando lo hagáis._

_Te he dejado un libro titulado _Plantas y Animales del Mundo_. No lo he hecho por el libro en sí, sino por lo que contiene. Tu maravillosa madre me regaló en una ocasión un ramo de flores que ella misma había cultivado. Yo las guardé en ese libro, y las he conservado allí durante todos estos años. Encontrarás entre sus páginas otros recuerdos suyos. Perdóname por no habértelos entregado durante todos estos años, pero nunca encontraba momento oportuno para deshacerme de ellas. Sin embargo, ahora te pertenecen._

_Recuerda que te amo, mi preciosa hija, y que el cielo te bendiga. Espero que tengas una larga y saludable vida y que encuentres todo el amor y la felicidad del mundo._

_Te quiere, Charlie._

Aquella carta le hizo llorar. Bella se tumbó en la cama, y permaneció allí en silencio, sorprendida por lo que Charlie le había dejado en herencia y confundida por aquella nueva prueba sobre lo que sentía por su madre. Estuvo mucho tiempo en la habitación, releyendo la carta de Charlie y buscando entre sus recuerdos alguno que pudiera dar un nuevo sentido a la relación que había mantenido con su madre. Al final, dejó la carta en una caja lacada. Como ya era casi la hora de comer, se metió en el baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría.

Cuando se había levantado aquella mañana, no esperaba estar todavía en el rancho a la hora del almuerzo. Además, aquel era un día de trabajo, lo que significaba que en circunstancias normales, a esa hora estaría trabajando en el campo. Como ya no iba a irse, le parecía todo un privilegio poder estar toda una mañana en el fresco interior de la casa y comer tranquilamente en el comedor.

La idea de que durante todo el próximo año iba a ser socia de Edward, en idénticas condiciones que él, le resultaba casi increíble. En el fondo se sentía como una ladrona, y estaba decidida a devolver toda la parte de su herencia el mismo día que concluyera el año.

Las reacciones de Edward y Tanya tras la lectura del testamento, le hicieron bajar temerosa a comer. Si no hubiera sido porque sabía que alguna vez tendría que enfrentarse con ellas, no se había atrevido a bajar la escalera.

Cuando entró en el comedor, Edward y Nessi estaban ya sentados a la mesa. Nessi se volvió hacia ella al oírla, pero desvió rápidamente la mirada; sin embargo, Edward la estuvo observando hasta que estuvo sentada en la mesa. Bella se sentó en su lugar habitual y esperó en doloroso suspense mientras Leah llevaba la comida.

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación era intimidante. El único consuelo para bella fue que Tanya no apareció por allí. Nessi se terminó rápidamente el almuerzo y se levantó diciendo que tenía que ir a la ciudad.

Como era la primera comida verdadera que Bella hacía desde hacía días, intentó esforzarse en comer y terminar todo lo que le habían servido en el plato.

A la hora del café, Edward se reclinó en su silla y, mientras bebía, no apartaba los ojos del rostro de la joven. A Bella no se le ocurría lo que podía hacer para mitigar el evidente enfado de Edward.

Al cabo de unos minutos, dejó su servilleta en la mesa y lo miró abiertamente a los ojos.

—Hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar —le dijo con voz queda.

—Podemos hacerlo ahora mismo. ¿Por dónde empezamos? —el inconfundible sarcasmo que acompañaba sus palabras hizo que la joven se pusiera todavía más nerviosa.

—No puedo quedarme ni con el dinero ni con la mitad de Swan —comenzó a decir—. Buscaré un abogado que emprenda las actuaciones legales necesarias para devolvértelo —antes de que terminara, Edward ya estaba sacudiendo negativamente la cabeza, de modo que le preguntó—: ¿Por qué no?

—Porque hay una maldita cláusula que dice que si tú no te quedas con tu herencia, habrá que dársela a un grupo que defiende a los animales.

—Ya sé que esa cláusula puede dificultar las cosas, pero he pensado que quizá pueda conseguir un acuerdo que nos permita llegar devolvértelo todo cuando termine el año.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a hacer una cosa así?

—Swan es vuestro. Y el dinero tampoco debería haber terminado en mis manos. Yo sé que Charlie lo hizo con buena intención, pero…

— ¿Tienes miedo de mí?

— ¿Por qué iba a tenerte miedo? —le preguntó a su vez ella, intentando disimular la sorpresa que le causaba su perceptividad.

—Es muy posible que tengas miedo de que nos pasemos el resto del año discutiendo si no me cedes tu parte del rancho —dejó su servilleta en la mesa y se levantó como si estuviera disgustado.

Bella también se levantó.

— ¿Tú crees que vamos a pasarnos todo el año discutiendo?

Edward la miró y advirtió en el rostro de la joven una preocupación tan intensa que no había podido disimularla. Aunque en realidad, se dijo, Bella raras veces había sabido disimular delante de él. Siempre había visto sus sentimientos reflejados en la profundidad de sus ojos marrones. En ese momento, recordó la cruel cancioncilla que le había canturreado la joven la noche anterior.

Y de pronto, el rostro que tenía frente a él le pareció el de una niña asustada y sola, que jamás valoraría el dinero o las cosas materiales como lo que valoraba el ser amada y aceptada. Estaba convencido de que Bella sería capaz de renunciar a una herencia multimillonaria sin pestañear si pensara que de esa manera podía establecerse una tregua entre ellos.

La sola idea le hizo enfadar. Y fue también un duro golpe para su corazón.

—Ya veremos —gruñó. Vio entonces que la joven apartaba la mirada y comprendió su consternación. Con voz más baja continuó diciendo—: Eres libre de ir a donde quieras. Si lo que más te apetece es devolver la herencia antes de que termine el año, adelante. Supongo que ésa sería una forma perfecta de vengarte.

Bella lo miró completamente asombrada.

—No puedo prometerte un año de paz y tranquilidad —siguió explicándole Edward—, cuando ambos sabemos que esto puede llegar a convertirse en un auténtico infierno —deslizó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de la joven—. Vete o quédate, Isabella. Tú decides. Pero no te quedes pensando que vamos a ser algo más que lo que siempre hemos sido.

Bella no podía decir exactamente por qué le hirió tanto que Edward le recordara que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran tan intrascendentes como siempre. Quizá fuera porque lo que demostraban aquellas palabras era que le disgustaba tanto que sentía la necesidad de ponerla en su lugar en cuanto tenía una oportunidad.

Y quizá estuviera haciendo bien. Quizá ella fuera una estúpida que necesitaba ser rechazada una y otra vez para conseguir que los sentimientos que albergaba hacia Edward murieran de una vez por todas. De pronto la invadió una oleada de profundo cansancio. ¿Por qué le habría hecho Charlie una cosa así?

De alguna manera, consiguió mantener la voz firme mientras decía:

—Preferiría que fueras tú el encargado de dirigir Swan, yo puedo sustituirte cuando me necesites, como hemos hecho siempre.

Edward sacudió de nuevo la cabeza.

—El testamento deja muy claro que tendrás que quedarte con la mitad del rancho en las mismas condiciones que yo, eres una socia con los mismos derechos y obligaciones. Hasta que el abogado nos explique lo que quiere decir eso exactamente…

— ¿Y quién se va a dar cuenta si no hago exactamente lo que precisa el testamento?

—Si piensas quedarte aquí, tendrás que hacerlo. Si no, puedes renunciar ahora mismo a tu parte y marcharte de Swan.

Bella se sonrojó violentamente.

—Bien, me quedaré, pero no quiero vivir en la casa principal. Hay una casa vacía que podría servirme.

— ¡Y un infierno! —Gruñó Edward—. Vivirás en esta casa, como has hecho siempre, y si no, ya puedes ir marchándote.

Bella estaba demasiado furiosa para contestar. Edward nunca le había parecido más brutalmente dominante que en ese momento y en el interior de la joven ardía el fuego de la rebelión.

Como ya no se sentía en condiciones de continuar discutiendo, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

Los tres días siguientes fueron le había preguntado a Edward por el libro que Charlie le había dejado. Edward no se acordaba de ningún libro con ese título, pero le había dicho que lo buscaría. Sin embargo, estuvieron tan ocupados recuperando el tiempo que habían perdido con el entierro y el funeral que Edward se olvidó completamente del libro. Así que Bella se dedicó a buscarlo ella misma en el que había sido el despacho de Charlie, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

Tanya y Nessi permanecieron en el rancho y su presencia sólo servía para añadir fricciones a la relación entre Bella y Edward. Bella permaneció en la casa principal, lo que las obligaba a soportar la incomodidad de estar en contacto constante. Edward le mostró a la joven todos los papeles del rancho, información que la joven habría necesitado conocer con anterioridad.

También le hizo un bosquejo de los planes a corto y largo plazo que tenía para el rancho, y le dijo a continuación, no de muy buen humor, que ella también tenía derecho a colaborar en esos planes o sugerir otros nuevos, por lo menos durante el siguiente año. bella no tenía intención de cambiar ni una sola coma de lo ya previsto y cuando así se lo dijo, Edward la miró con una furia que la dejó completamente desconcertada.

Al cabo de unos días de haber visto reducido su tiempo de trabajo al aire libre, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Estaba reunida con Edward en el despacho para que éste le explicara el funcionamiento de un nuevo programa que había comprado para el ordenador cuando su mirada voló hacia la enorme ventana desde la que se veían las tierras del rancho.

— ¡Maldita sea! Si no me prestas atención, no vamos a conseguir terminar con esto en todo el día —Edward estiró la mano y apretó la tecla que acababa de decirle que presionara ella.

Llevaba toda la mañana de un humor de perros, lo que no ayudaba a mejorar la disposición y los ánimos de Bella. Durante la semana anterior, ya había tenido la joven serios problemas de concentración, para frustración de ella y de Edward. Bella necesitaba estar al aire libre, hacer algún trabajo físico que la ayudara a aclarar su mente y a levantar su ánimo, pero Edward estaba empeñado en enseñarle todo lo que pensaba que debería saber sobre el rancho.

Ella había tolerado su tiranía porque entendía que podía estar preocupado por cumplir las disposiciones que Charlie había dejado en el testamento. Pero Edward estaba agotándola y el estar constantemente juntos no hacía nada para evitar la dolorosa tensión que había entre ellos.

—Necesito salir un rato de casa —comentó la joven mientras se levantaba y rodeaba el escritorio.

—Tienes que aprender este programa —gruñó.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Más tarde. Quiero trabajar con ese potro antes de que empiece a hacer calor.

—Hay otros trabajadores en el rancho que pueden ocuparse de ese potro. Sin embargo, tú eres la única que puede encargarse de esto —repuso Edward, mientras le señalaba el manual del programa.

—Necesito un descanso, Edward.

—Pues tómatelo —contestó él, haciéndole sentir que no se lo merecía en absoluto.

En ese momento llamaron suavemente a la puerta, que casi inmediatamente se abrió, mostrando a una tímida Nessi vestida con una moderna camiseta de seda y unos vaqueros de diseño.

Edward miró hacia ella y la severidad que reflejaban sus duras facciones se suavizó un poco mientras sonreía a su hermana adoptiva.

— ¿Has decidido venir a mostrarme esa oferta?

Las mejillas de Nessi se colorearon delicadamente.

—Si tienes tiempo —dijo tímidamente, mirando de reojo hacia Bella—, y si no estoy interrumpiendo nada importante…

—No es nada que no pueda esperar —respondió Bella con amabilidad. Había estado intentando romper el hielo con Nessi desde hacía días, haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para recuperar su amistad. Rodeó el escritorio para dirigirse hacia la puerta y dejar solos a los otros dos, pero Nessi caminó hacia Edward, ignorándola como lo había estado haciendo durante toda la semana.

Aunque era un alivio poder hacer una escapada, Bella no pudo menos que fijarse en la mirada de afecto que Edward le había dirigido a Nessi, y en el rubor que aquella mirada había provocado en la joven. El corazón se le hundió todavía un poco más, empujado en aquella ocasión por el peso de los celos.

Edward fue poco a poco disminuyendo la presión sobre ella, incluso animándola a trabajar al aire libre. Él tuvo que hacer una serie de salidas por asuntos laborales que lo mantenían lejos del rancho durante un día como mucho, pero por la noche volvía siempre a casa. Bella le agradecía que no estuviera demasiado tiempo fuera, especialmente porque Tanya y Nessi continuaban también allí. No conseguía recordar una sola temporada en la que madre e hija hubieran estado más de una semana seguida en el rancho, lo que hacía que su continuada presencia le resultara particularmente incómoda.

Además, sus fuerzas y su energía parecían haberla abandonado. A pesar de que había sido una persona muy madrugadora durante toda su vida, la desconcertaba encontrarse con que por las mañanas casi no podía abrir los ojos. El cansancio la acompañaba durante todo el día, pero por la noche tardaba tiempo en conciliar el sueño. Su apetito no mejoraba y le resultaba prácticamente imposible concentrarse. El cansancio y la frustración le hacían estar especialmente irritable.

Echaba terriblemente de menos a Chalie. La tristeza de los primeros días había dado lugar a una melancolía que parecía socavar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Y las mañanas en las que se quedaba dormida, se levantaban más cansada que nunca. Una de ellas, se despertó cerca de las diez y bajó corriendo para dirigirse a los establos, sintiéndose intensamente culpable por haber comenzado tan tarde la jornada. Iba a medio camino cuando se encontró con edward.

—Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte —la impaciencia que se reflejaba en su voz la hizo sentirse todavía peor.

—Lo siento, pero no he oído el despertador —no se atrevía a enfrentarse con la mirada desaprobatoria de Edward.

—Pues no parece que dormir más te haya servido de mucho —replicó bruscamente Edward.

Y la verdad era que no la había ayudado demasiado. Todavía estaba tan cansada que no le habría importado pasar el resto del día durmiendo, pero le avergonzaba tanto aquella temporal debilidad que no quería admitirlo delante de Edward.

—Muchas gracias —susurró, e intentó rodearlo para seguir su camino, pero él la atrapó del brazo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —la sincera preocupación que se reflejaba en su voz la ablandó hasta el punto de desear decirle la verdad, pero luchó con firmeza contra ese sentimiento.

De modo que asintió sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Edward la acercó tanto hacia él que la joven podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Al sentir sus dedos alrededor de su brazo, se apoderó de ella una oleada de intensa sensualidad, magnificada por su debilidad.

— ¿Has desayunado?

Bella intentó no mostrar cuánto la asombraba aquella pregunta.

—Todo lo que he querido —contestó, moviendo el brazo para liberarse de la mano de Edward. Pero él continuaba sujetándola con firmeza.

—Y, como es habitual, supongo que no ha sido mucho —gruñó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas pasarte sin comer y sin descansar lo que necesitas?

Bella no se permitió cometer el error de interpretar su preocupación por ella por ningún tipo de sentimiento afectuoso.

—Comeré cuando tenga hambre, y esta noche procuraré irme antes a dormir. ¿Te basta con eso? —alzó la mirada hacia él, pensando en cuánto odiaba que realmente nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

—Sí, me basta con esto —contestó Edward, y la soltó—. Hace falta revisar el estado de las cercas de los pastos. Pídele a alguien que te acompañe a revisarlos o, si prefieres, vete a hacerlo tú sola.

Bella se apartó, intentando poner cierta distancia entre ellos.

—Primero voy a entrenar un poco al potro, si no te importa. Después iré a buscar una bolsa y un teléfono y me encargaré de ir a ver los pastos.

No hacía falta que añadiera que Tanya estaría encantada de que se ausentara de la casa durante un par de días. Nessi, desde luego, tampoco la echaría de menos y probablemente hasta el propio Edward se alegraría de perderla de vista. En cualquier caso, tenía que reconocer que Edward estaba tomándose su presencia en Swan mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba. De todas formas, todavía era muy pronto para llegar a ninguna conclusión sobre lo que pasaría a lo largo del año, pues sólo habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se había leído el testamento.

—Llévate todo lo que quieras. Yo estaré en casa después del almuerzo.

Bella asintió y sin decir una sola palabra más se dirigió hacia los establos.

_Adelantos…_

_Estaban completamente enredados en el alambre, y una parte de él se cruzaba peligrosamente por el hombro derecho de Bella, amenazando con clavarse en su garganta. Intentó levantar la mano derecha, la única que tenía libre, con la esperanza de meterla entre su cuello y el alambre para poder levantarlo, pero también tenía el brazo enredado, de forma que le resultó imposible._

_El caballo comenzó a retorcerse otra vez, y lo único que la joven podía hacer era tensar las riendas con la mano, esperando que el animal se tranquilizara. No podía arriesgarse a volver a soltar las riendas para alejar el alambre de su cuello por miedo a perder el control sobre el caballo._

_El sol brillaba con fuerza y Bella advirtió que tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor. Le susurró algunas palabras al caballo, intentando tranquilizarlo porque las nerviosas sacudidas del animal eran constantes._

_Oyó bufar de nuevo al toro cerca de ella y se quedó completamente helada. Volvió la cabeza todo lo que el alambre le permitía y vio al enorme animal a sólo unos metros de ellos, con la cabeza gacha mientras pateaba amenazadoramente el suelo, como si estuviera preparándose para la embestida, levantando a su alrededor una nube de polvo._

—_Oh, Dios mío, por favor… —observó horrorizada al toro, que de pronto se detuvo, alzó la cabeza y mugió con fuerza._

Juro que voy a actualizar lo antes posible_!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de S. F. "Se buscan novios ****vaqueros**". 

**Avances espaciales del capitulo 15 al final.**

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 14**

El joven alazán que Bella estaba entrenando era un alumno entusiasta, de buen carácter, voluntarioso e inteligente, pero tenía una energía que hacía que resultara agotador trabajar con él. Bella estuvo paseándolo por el picadero durante la primera media hora, antes de llevarlo hacia la puerta para salir de la zona de los establos.

El potro hizo una cabriola entusiasmado, pero pronto respondió con premura a la suave regañina de Bella y a la firmeza con la que sujetó las riendas.

Bella mantuvo las riendas tensas hasta que comprendió que el caballo se había tranquilizado. Entonces cabalgaron hacia uno de los arroyuelos del rancho. Al sentir el agua en las pezuñas, el potro se estremeció, pero Bella lo urgió a adentrarse hasta una zona en la que el agua le cubría casi hacia media pata. Con palabras de ánimo y continuas caricias cariñosas, consiguió que continuara cabalgando hacia la otra orilla. Pero hasta que el caballo no se tranquilizó, no lo sacó del agua.

Cabalgaron durante dos horas más, y el caballo salvó sin ningún problema todos los obstáculos que la joven le planteó. El primero fue el riachuelo, después le hizo rodear un par de molinos de viento y unos surtidores de gasolina. Quiso enseñarle después a permanecer quieto mientras ella abría y cerraba las puertas que separaban las diferentes zonas de pasto, encontrando Rio la mayor dificultad del entrenamiento en conseguir que el caballo permaneciera quieto el tiempo suficiente para permitir que cerrara la puerta una vez la habían atravesado.

Lo llevó después hacia una zona próxima a los pastos de ganado, desde donde veían a las vacas y a sus terneros, y cambió después de ruta para comenzar a trabajar con la cuerda. El caballo se resistió las primeras veces que intentó atarlo a uno de los postes de la cerca, pero en seguida se acostumbró a ella.

Decidiendo que el caballo ya había aprendido lo suficiente para empezar a trabajar de verdad, enroscó la cuerda, la dejó en la silla y comenzaron a regresar hacia los establos.

Mientras estaba entrenando al caballo, había conseguido superar parte de su tristeza, y la actividad física la había ayudado a tranquilizarse, pero cuando volvió a retornar la tristeza, lo hizo con más fuerza que nunca. El caballo se movía casi por sí mismo, respondiendo eficazmente a la menor de las señales y los pensamientos de Bella comenzaron a vagar a su aire.

Pensó en el libro que Charlie le había dejado y sintió una punzada en el corazón. No había conseguido encontrarlo en el despacho ni en ninguna de las librerías que había en la casa. El único lugar en el que todavía no había mirado era la habitación de Charlie. Se lo había recordado a Edward dos días atrás, pero era evidente que lo había vuelto a olvidar. Quizá debería sugerirle que buscaran juntos en la habitación de Charlie.

Estaba galopando con el caballo a lo largo de una alambrada cuando oyó un bufido y el retumbar de unas pezuñas. Miró hacia atrás a tiempo de ver al último toro que había adquirido Edward lanzándose contra ella desde el otro lado del alambre. Un segundo después, el toro estaba golpeando la cerca y la rompió con una facilidad aterradora.

Bella no tuvo tiempo siquiera de espolear al caballo para ponerse a salvo. En cuanto el toro rompió la alambrada, el alambre de púas salió proyectado hacia ellos.

El único segundo del que dispuso, la joven lo empleó en cubrirse la cara. El animal relinchó al sentir el alambre clavándose en su pecho y golpeando sus patas. Saltó desesperado y se tiró a continuación al suelo, luchando contra aquel alambre en el que cada vez estaba más enredado.

Bella lo veía todo a cámara lenta. Intentaba a toda costa recuperar el control sobre el caballo, pero pronto comprendió que era una batalla perdida. El alambre le rasgaba la ropa y arañaba su piel y los saltos irracionales del animal hacia zonas de la verja que todavía estaban intactas sólo sirvieron para que acabaran enredándose en nuevos pedazos de alambre. El potro continuó saltando desesperado y al final se tiró definitivamente al suelo.

La joven no tardó en darse cuenta de que el animal estaba más enredado que nunca y aun así continuaba moviéndose. Poniendo en juego todas sus fuerzas, Bella tiró de las riendas hasta conseguir que se tranquilizara.

Jadeó entonces, intentando tomar aire mientras las púas se clavaban dolorosamente en su piel. Tenía las piernas atrapadas bajo el caballo, pero, afortunadamente, la posición del poste que había tirado impedía que fueran aplastadas.

Estaban completamente enredados en el alambre, y una parte de él se cruzaba peligrosamente por el hombro derecho de Bella, amenazando con clavarse en su garganta. Intentó levantar la mano derecha, la única que tenía libre, con la esperanza de meterla entre su cuello y el alambre para poder levantarlo, pero también tenía el brazo enredado, de forma que le resultó imposible.

El caballo comenzó a retorcerse otra vez, y lo único que la joven podía hacer era tensar las riendas con la mano, esperando que el animal se tranquilizara. No podía arriesgarse a volver a soltar las riendas para alejar el alambre de su cuello por miedo a perder el control sobre el caballo.

El sol brillaba con fuerza y Bella advirtió que tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor. Le susurró algunas palabras al caballo, intentando tranquilizarlo porque las nerviosas sacudidas del animal eran constantes.

Oyó bufar de nuevo al toro cerca de ella y se quedó completamente helada. Volvió la cabeza todo lo que el alambre le permitía y vio al enorme animal a sólo unos metros de ellos, con la cabeza gacha mientras pateaba amenazadoramente el suelo, como si estuviera preparándose para la embestida, levantando a su alrededor una nube de polvo.

—Oh, Dios mío, por favor… —observó horrorizada al toro, que de pronto se detuvo, alzó la cabeza y mugió con fuerza.

El caballo se quedó mirándolo fijamente y Bella advirtió que sus músculos se tensaban, preparando otro intento de fuga.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor y frustración, Bella continuaba intentando calmar al animal. Cada vez que se movía, las púas se clavaban dolorosamente en su cuerpo, hasta que llegó un momento en el que pensó que ya no iba a poder seguir soportando aquel suplicio.

Justo cuando pensaba que estaba ya al límite de sus fuerzas, el toro comenzó a moverse. Aterrorizada, observó que el toro corría hacia ella. Pero no había dado dos zancadas cuando, de pronto y de forma asombrosa, se volvió y comenzó a caminar hasta que se perdió de vista.

El alivio por aquel inesperado cambio de planes del fiero toro, acabó con todas sus fuerzas y Bella se dejó caer entonces contra el suelo. Los inquietantes movimientos del caballo que seguía intentando deshacerse del alambre la hicieron volver a tensarse, mientras intentaba estirar de nuevo las riendas.

Permaneció así durante lo que le parecieron horas, susurrándole al caballo palabras de sosiego y luchando para mantener el control de las riendas mientras intentaba liberar la mano y el brazo izquierdo. Cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí, más dolorosas eran sus heridas.

Llevaba allí tanto tiempo que comenzó a perder el sentido. De pronto, el sol pareció ocultarse tras una nube y la joven agradeció en silencio aquella repentina frialdad.

—Eh, pequeña, ¿qué te ha pasado?

La voz de Charlie, fuerte y familiar, llegó a sus oídos. La joven abrió inmediatamente los ojos para ver su rostro. El sol brillaba tras él mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. Bella no podía verle claramente la cara, pero la seguridad de que aquél era Charlie la consolaba tan profundamente que sus miedos cesaron inmediatamente.

—Charlie…

—Estoy aquí, pequeña —le aseguró él—, quédate muy quieta. Si tú estás tranquila, el potro también lo estará.

¿Cuántas veces le había oído Bella decir eso cuando estaba entrenando a algún potro? Cuando ya empezaba a pensar que aquello tenía que tratarse de un sueño, Charlie dijo:

—Edward viene hacia aquí.

Bella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, causándose a sí misma un intenso dolor.

—No sabe que estoy aquí —musitó.

—No, él no lo sabe, pero el buen Dios sabe exactamente dónde estás, cariño —insistió Charlie con voz confiada.

— ¿Cómo… cómo puedes estar tú aquí? —le preguntó Bella, tragando saliva convulsivamente para aplacar la irritante sequedad de su garganta.

—Mientras sigas recordándome, una parte de mí nunca se irá. Siempre estaré en tu corazón, en tus recuerdos… —el caballo se agitó y entonces Charlie le recomendó—: Tienes que mantener la rienda tensa, Bella, porque todavía no puedes venir aquí donde yo voy a pasar unos cuantos años. Todavía te queda mucha vida por delante.

Bella tenía la boca tan seca que apenas pudo mover los labios para decir:

—Por favor, Charlie, vuelve a casa —entre las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos, pudo ver a Charlie sacudiendo negativamente la cabeza.

—Ya estoy en casa, cariño —le contestó con infinito cariño—. Ya estuve mucho tiempo en la tierra. Ahora he vuelto a recuperar un cuerpo fuerte, joven y saludable, y una voz de barítono con la que participo en el coro que aquí tenemos. No tienes por qué sufrir por mí, simplemente he cambiado de lugar para vivir.

A Bella le pareció de pronto importante que Charlie supiera que podría vivir sin él. Intentó decírselo, pero tenía la boca tan seca que no le salían las palabras.

—Lo sé, Bells —le dijo Charlie, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Todavía no le has puesto nombre a ese caballo, ¿verdad? —y se echó a reír—. Podrías llamarlo _Alambre_. Estoy seguro que a Sam le gusta ese nombre, especialmente después de esto.

Bella sintió que una débil sonrisa asomaba a sus labios, pero estaba perdiendo la conciencia, y apenas podía sostener las riendas.

—Ahora voy a irme, cariño, Edward estará aquí en menos de un minuto —le dijo suavemente Charlie, la joven estaba demasiado débil para contestar. Sentía que se debilitaba por minutos y los dedos se deslizaban de la rienda. Volvió a sentir la frescura de la sombra en el rostro, y abrió los ojos, pensando que Charlie había vuelto.

— ¿Charlie?

—Tranquila, Bella, estoy aquí.

Bella intentó enfocar la mirada. El sol ya no era tan fuerte y Edward se inclinaba sobre ella, proporcionándole una agradable sombra.

—Charlie ha estado aquí —consiguió susurrar.

Edward soltó un juramento, y el potro comenzó a moverse en el suelo. Bella intentó sostener las riendas, pero ya no conseguía siquiera atraparlas.

—Dame esas malditas tenazas —la voz de Edward le sonaba muy extraña, pero no podía levantar la mirada para comprender la razón. Edward se movió y ella sintió que el alambre que tenía alrededor del hombro y la garganta se aflojaba. Le llevó algún tiempo darse cuenta de que los tijeretazos que estaba oyendo eran el sonido de las tenazas cortando el alambre.

El potro se movió otra vez, y Edward estalló:

—Si vuelve a moverse otra vez, le pegaré un tiro.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron atravesar la espesa niebla de los pensamientos de la joven, que contestó alarmada:

—No, por favor —se humedeció los labios—. No le hagas daño, Ed.

Edward gruñó algo y luego soltó en voz baja un juramento. Bella sintió que se aflojaba otra línea de alambre. En cuanto pudo volver la cabeza, vio que había otros tres hombres con Edward. Éste se inclinó para acercarse todavía más a ella, deslizó las manos bajo sus brazos y la levantó delicadamente.

Edward jamás había tenido un miedo tan fuerte que le hubiera hecho sentirse enfermo, pero al ver a Bella en el suelo, cubierta de sangre, rodeada de aquel terrible alambre de púas y bajo un caballo, había estado a punto de desmayarse. Y todavía no había superado su miedo mientras trabajaban para liberarla del alambre.

Bella debía de llevar un buen rato sangrando, y le aterraba que pudiera llegar a desangrarse hasta morir.

Miró por encima del hombro a uno de los vaqueros que estaba preparándose para liberarle la pierna. Edward continuó alzándola con cuidado, hasta que estuvo parcialmente sentada. Los otros dos hombres habían cortado el alambre que rodeaba al potro y estaban preparados para ayudarlo a levantarse. A una señal de Edward, los dos hombres alzaron al caballo mientras Edward y el tercer ranchero tiraban de Bella para liberarla de su peso.

Sólo tardaron unos segundos. El potro permaneció tambaleante sobre sus pies al principio, y empezó a temblar cuando las moscas revolotearon alrededor de sus heridas. Uno de los hombres tiró de él hacia delante y el caballo se movió.

Bella estaba ya en los brazos de Edward con los ojos cerrados. Uno de los hombres le acercó una cantimplora y Edward echó un poco de agua sobre sus labios resecos. El agua la despertó, y consiguió agarrar con dedos temblorosos la cantimplora. Edward le permitió dar dos tragos y se la quitó.

—Lo siento, pequeña —musitó—, tienes que beber poquito a poco.

Desde allí, llevaron rápidamente a Bella al hospital. Edward la llevó al rancho en una camioneta que les acercó Sam. Para entonces, Ed había sacrificado ya su camisa, haciendo unas tiras con las mangas para cubrir los cortes más profundos que tenía. Cuando llegaron a la casa principal del rancho, un helicóptero procedente del hospital más cercano, los estaba ya esperando.

Los enfermeros tomaron nota de las constantes vitales de la joven antes de montarla en el helicóptero.

Bella permanecía incómodamente tumbada en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Le habían dado algunos puntos en el brazo izquierdo y la zona de las costillas, las piernas apenas las tenía arañadas y el rostro y las manos estaban quemados por el sol. La temperatura había bajado, y la presión sanguínea había recuperado su flujo normal, pero el médico había insistido en que continuara ingresada.

Y la joven se sentía muy débil. Se había quedado dormida una docena de veces, pero aquellos breves sueños no la habían ayudado a recuperar las fuerzas. Como minutos antes se había empeñado en ir caminando al baño, sabía exactamente lo débil que estaba y, tenía que reconocerlo, la asustaba su estado.

Edward estaba también en el hospital, pero no en la habitación de la joven. Llevaba horas esperando fuera de la sala de traumatología, y Bella lo había visto fugazmente una vez, cuando los médicos y las enfermeras habían conseguido bajarle la fiebre y habían empezado a darle los puntos. Había pasado un par de veces a la habitación, pero al final había decidido quedarse fuera.

Por otra parte, la hora de visitas ya había terminado. Ya era casi de noche y Bella se dijo que era probable que Edward hubiera vuelto a casa. Como ambos eran muy madrugadores, comprendía perfectamente que hubiera decidido volver al rancho.

Al pensar que estaba sola en el hospital el ánimo se le cayó a los pies. Estaba tumbada sobre su lado derecho, intentando encontrar una postura más cómoda, pero, se pusiera como se pusiera, todo le dolía. Al final, renunció a vencer el dolor y cerró los ojos.

El sonido de unos pasos en la puerta le hizo salir de su ensueño y abrir los ojos. Eran unos pasos inconfundibles, de alguien que iba calzado con botas. Pero cuando advirtió que alguien entraba en la habitación, volvió a cerrarlos, incapaz de disimular su desilusión. En un hospital de Texas, debían de ser cientos las personas que llevaban botas. El sonido de los pasos de Edward era para ella tan familiar como su rostro, pero quizá su imaginación le hubiera jugado una mala pasada.

Volvió a pensar en Charlie. Ahora que ya le había bajado la fiebre, era totalmente consciente de que su visita había sido un sueño, una ilusión provocada por el miedo, el calor y la pérdida de sangre. Pero le había parecido tan real… Verdaderamente había oído su voz, o había tenido al menos la sensación de que la oía.

En cualquier caso, no le importaba que hubiera sido una presencia real o una ilusión. Aunque Charlie no hubiera muerto, tal como él mismo había dicho en aquella extraña visita, siempre estaría en su corazón y en su recuerdo.

Qué confortantes habían sido sus palabras. Aunque fuera imposible que las hubiera dicho el propio Charlie, habían sido un verdadero bálsamo para su corazón y habían suavizado el dolor de su pérdida. Incluso le había hecho sonreír al preguntarle por el nombre que le había puesto a su caballo.

Edward rondaba por la puerta de la habitación de Bella, sin saber si debía entrar o no. Temía despertarla si estaba dormida. No le sorprendió darse cuenta de que no había otro lugar en el mundo en el que le apeteciera estar más que en aquella habitación, observando a Bella. El sentimiento protector que secretamente había albergado hacia ella durante todos esos años, se había vuelto repentinamente virulento. Jamás olvidaría lo indefensa y herida que parecía Bella tumbada y envuelta en aquel alambre. Jamás olvidaría aquel momento de claridad emocional, en el que sus turbulentos sentimientos hacia ella, parecían haberse colocado en su lugar.

Aunque sus sentimientos fueran más tempestuosos y primarios que nunca, sabía exactamente lo que quería de Isabella Dwyer.

El alambre estaba muy tenso, y le dolía mucho. El potro se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Bella intentaba tranquilizarlo, sostener las riendas con fuerza, pero el cuero estaba tan resbaladizo que era imposible sujetarlas. Y el toro corría hacia ellos, cada vez más rápido, acercándose peligrosamente a ellos.

Bella gritó y alzó el brazo intentando protegerse. Tardó algunos segundos terribles en darse cuenta de que estaba tumbada en la cama de un hospital y que las manos que sujetaban sus muñecas estaban intentando ayudarla, y no herirla.

Un enorme sollozo escapó de sus labios. Le pareció reconocer los familiares rasgos de Edward, antes de oír su voz grave y profunda.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó después de oírlo gruñir suavemente—. El toro era… —pero pronto se interrumpió, abandonando definitivamente la pesadilla que todavía permanecía en el fondo de su mente. Más aliviada se reclinó contra la almohada y Edward aflojó la presión de su muñecas. La tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación, le dificultaba ver su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasó con ese toro? —aquella pregunta puso a Bella en alerta.

Recordó entonces que no le había contado a nadie cómo había sucedido el accidente exactamente. Lo único que sabían todos era que ella y el caballo habían terminado atrapados en un alambre.

La preocupación de la joven por el caballo le hizo ignorar la pregunta de Edward.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con el potro? ¿Está bien?

Sus ojos empezaban a acostumbrarse a la luz y podía ver ya las duras facciones de Edward.

—He hablado con Sam esta noche. El potro ha sufrido tantos cortes y está tan agotado como tú, pero se pondrá bien — Edward volvió a adoptar una expresión sombría—. Aunque estaría dispuesto a vendérselo a cualquiera por dos centavos.

— ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Bella alarmada.

—Por haber sido tan loco como para haber permitido que terminaréis los dos enredados en ese alambre de púas. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Intentó saltar la cerca?

La idea que se había formado Edward de las circunstancias del accidente la sorprendió, y mucho más las consecuencias que podía tener para el potro su visión de los hechos.

—No, no puedes hacer eso, Ed. Es un buen caballo —le dijo rápidamente.

—Y tú tienes un corazón demasiado blando y eres una sentimental —gruñó Edward.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una mueca ante el dolor que sintió en el cuello.

—No fue culpa suya.

Edward la miró con expresión pétrea.

— ¿Entonces de quién fue la culpa?

—Del nuevo toro —en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras y se dio cuenta del impacto que habían tenido en Edward, deseó haber encontrado una forma menos brusca de decirlas. Edward se había gastado una fortuna en aquel ejemplar. El brillo que apareció en sus ojos le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba furioso. El miedo de que Edward se hubiera enfadado con ella, una vez más, la hundió. Apretó los labios, negándose a decir una sola palabra más.

— ¿Entonces qué sucedió? —le preguntó enérgicamente.

Bella se asustó ante aquel tono de acero.

—Íbamos montando a lo largo de la cerca. No me di cuenta de que el toro estaba al otro lado hasta que no lo oí correr hacia nosotros —le contó todo lo demás, acobardada por el rostro sombrío de Edward. Y como estaba ansiosa por tener la certeza de que nadie iba a culpar al caballo, añadió—: El potro se comportó como si tuviera mucha más experiencia de la que realmente tiene, no sé si un caballo adulto habría actuado mejor. Estaba muy asustado. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos allí, pero él estuvo tumbado en todo momento. Yo me dormí por lo menos una vez y él, en vez de aprovecharse de ello, continuó tumbado.

Después de aquella declaración, permaneció en silencio. No hacía falta decir nada más. Además nunca había visto a Edward tan enfadado como en ese momento. Y, teniendo en cuenta que no podía estar enfadado con el caballo, era evidente que estaba enfadado con ella. Probablemente pensaba que debería haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de que se acercaba el toro, o que quizá no había sabido dominar el miedo del caballo y por su culpa había terminado enredado en la alambrada.

Llevaba ya muchos años sin estar a la altura de lo que Edward le exigía, siendo consciente de que nunca estaría a su nivel. Había vuelto a fallarle, y estaba tan agotada, tan incómoda y tenía el corazón tan destrozado que aquel nuevo fracaso era más de lo que podía soportar.

Alzó la mano derecha y se tapó los ojos. Estaba avergonzada porque estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

—Estoy muy cansada, ¿puedes irte por favor? —le preguntó con voz ronca, y terminó con un sollozo que le hizo sentir un agudo dolor en las costillas.

Edward le apartó la mano de la cara en el momento justo en el que las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Bella alzó la mirada hacia el duro rostro de Edward antes de apartar sus ojos del extraño desconcierto que apreciaba en los de Ed.

—Lo siento. Una vez más —susurró, y apretó los dientes con fuerza para dominar las lágrimas. Intentó volver a cubrirse los ojos, pero Edward estaba agarrándole la mano con tanta fuerza que le resultaba imposible. La frustración aumentó el flujo de las lágrimas—. Maldita sea… ¿quieres hacer el favor de irte y dejarme sola?

Edward le soltó entonces la mano y la joven se secó rápidamente las lágrimas. La cama crujió ligeramente y se dio cuenta de que Edward se había tumbado a su lado. Estaba a punto de apartarse hacia el otro extremo de la cama cuando se inclinó sobre ella, enmarcó su rostro con las manos y acercó sus labios a los de la joven.

Bella posó la mano en su pecho para obligarlo a apartarse de ella, pero Edward era inamovible. Antes de que la besara, la joven leyó sus intenciones en el brillo que irradiaban sus ojos.

—No lo hagas, Ed, por favor —consiguió decir, mientras apartaba su rostro.

Pero Edward le presionó ligeramente la mejilla, instándola a volverse hacia él, mientras continuaba buscando sus labios. Bella gimió y deslizó los dedos por la boca de Edward, para impedir que rozara sus labios.

—No puedo, Ed —susurró con voz rota—. Mi corazón no es tan duro como el tuyo. No puedo detenerme cuando… —se interrumpió bruscamente, tras haber hecho otra estúpida confesión de amor y se deshizo de nuevo en lágrimas, incapaz de dominar el sentimiento de debilidad y los sollozos que hacían más intenso su dolor.

Edward, que permanecía sentado en la cama, la abrazó con infinito cuidado. Bella estaba demasiado cansada física y emocionalmente para seguir resistiéndose, de modo que se aferró a sus brazos y lloró libremente.

Estar en los brazos de Edward era como estar en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo. Y ella estaba demasiado agotada para combatir aquella locura, demasiado destrozada para intentar analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo. En cualquier caso, Edward siempre averiguaba sus más profundos secretos, de modo que seguramente había detectado ya la extraña combinación de pasión y dolor que despertaba en Bella su cercanía.

Cuando dejó de llorar, Edward le hizo apoyarse de nuevo sobre la almohada, tomó un pañuelo desechable de la mesilla de noche y le secó delicadamente las mejillas.

Bella no abrió los ojos. Continuó tumbada hasta que él terminó, y sintió de pronto que Edward se inclinaba de nuevo hacia ella. Antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los suyos, percibió el suave aliento de Ed en el rostro.

La firme caricia de su boca le hizo revivir. Abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos de nuevo, mientras Edward la besaba. Buscó la mano que Edward había apoyado al lado de su cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

La presión de los labios de Edward cesó, se echó hacia atrás y susurró con voz ronca:

—Voy a tenerte, Bella. Pronto. Hoy han cambiado las cosas entre nosotros y yo ya no puedo seguir luchando contra el deseo —deslizó suavemente un dedo por la barbilla de la joven y descendió a continuación hasta sus senos—. Te pondrás bien, Isabella Dwyer. Eres muy fuerte —volvió a acercar sus labios a los suyos y la besó hasta dejarla sin respiración.

Bella abrió los ojos y los fijó en la fiera intensidad de los de Edward, que en ese momento se levantó.

—Que duermas bien, pequeña. Volveré antes del desayuno.

E inmediatamente después se marchó.

**Bueno chicas acá va un nuevo capitulo! Perdón por la espera es que estuve con mil cosas. En dos días vuelvo a actualizar con otro capitulo se los prometo!**

**Muchas gracias por los review y por seguir esta historia!**

**Gracias a todas: **

**oliveronica cullen massen **

**conejoazul **

**as sejmet **

**Nicole98 **

**viivii alice**

**Isamar**

**Karylove**

**Yuli09**

**Lilly Black Masen**

**Angie Muffiin**

**anybuff**

**BkPattz**

**grisAliceCullenSwan**

**Inmans**

**Kriss21**

**Lilly Black Masen**

**Mely Chi**

**paahOLiitha'Gg**

**Yaimaria**

**Adelantos….**

_Tanya dejó el libro cuidadosamente en la cama. Había tantas flores, fotografías y papeles entre sus páginas que casi se enfadó. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar alguien algo específico entre todas esas porquerías? Afortunadamente había una persona suficientemente patética y sentimental como para no querer perderse ni uno solo de los recuerdos que encerraba entre sus páginas. Y esa persona no era otra que Isabella Dwyer que, por esa misma razón, terminaría encontrando la terrible verdad que ella misma se iba a encargar de esconder en aquel libro._

**Chan chan chan!**

**Pero antes de terminar por hoy, quiero dedicarle a una persona muy especial este segundo adelanto del capitulo 15… para vos "****conejoazul****" por tus palabras y por ser una loca romántica que se ríe sola y que llora como una magdalena igual que yo en esas partes felices o hiper triste para vos...**

— _¿Bella? Si no es demasiado tarde para mí, para nosotros, cásate conmigo. Nunca te arrepentirás. _

_Bella se hundió entonces en las profundidades de los ojos de Edward, en los que se hacía patente la verdad de sus palabras. Nadie podría dudar de la sinceridad de aquel hombre al que había amado durante casi toda su vida._

**Besos chicas! **

**Hasta el jueves! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de S. F. "Se buscan novios ****vaqueros**". 

**Avances espaciales del capitulo 15 al final.**

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 15**

Tanya había estado buscando frenéticamente el libro. Había leído a escondidas la carta que Charlie le había dejado a Bella, de modo que sabía perfectamente lo que había en su interior. Por fin lo había encontrado y estaba al borde del entusiasmo. Con mucho cuidado, lo sacó del cajón del escritorio de Charlie en el que estaba guardado.

Había estado buscando por todas partes la llave de aquel maldito cajón, el último lugar de la casa en el que podía estar el libro. Había rebuscado en todos los bolsillos y hasta en último de los rincones para dar con ella. Al final la había encontrado colgando de un lazo, entre la colección de corbatas de Charlie. Jamás la habría encontrado si no hubiera estado tan frustrada que había terminado cerrando la puerta del armario de un portazo y había oído el feliz tintineo.

En el momento en el que había encontrado la llave, había comprendido que ya tenía asegurado el éxito de su plan. Se sentía maravillosamente bien, e inteligentemente superior. En muy pocos días, había conseguido encontrar lo que buscaba y ni siquiera Leah y Emily la habían sorprendido removiendo los papeles de Charlie.

Tanya dejó el libro cuidadosamente en la cama. Había tantas flores, fotografías y papeles entre sus páginas que casi se enfadó. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar alguien algo específico entre todas esas porquerías? Afortunadamente había una persona suficientemente patética y sentimental como para no querer perderse ni uno solo de los recuerdos que encerraba entre sus páginas. Y esa persona no era otra que Isabella Dwyer que, por esa misma razón, terminaría encontrando la terrible verdad que ella misma se iba a encargar de esconder en aquel libro.

Edward fue a buscarla antes del desayuno del día siguiente, tal como había prometido, pero el médico no la examinó hasta después de las doce. Para entonces, ya había llegado a su habitación una docena de rosas rojas en un precioso jarrón. Bella creyó que eran de Edward hasta que leyó la tarjeta.

— ¿Quién es ese romántico? —le preguntó Edward con un rostro duro como el granito.

Bella no dijo nada, pero le pasó la tarjeta. Edward la tomó y para desilusión de la joven, la leyó en voz alta.

—«Me alegro de que estés bien. Jacob» —leyó el nombre en tono burlón—. Parece que voy a tener que darle a todo el mundo un parte de tu estado de salud.

Bella desvió la mirada. Amaba a Edward con todo su corazón, pero lo que le había propuesto la noche anterior la avergonzaba. La emoción que había provocado su declaración había muerto en cuanto había comprendido que cuando Edward había dicho que quería tenerla, no estaba haciéndole una declaración de amor ni una propuesta de matrimonio. Había dicho también que estaba cansado de luchar contra el deseo. Y el deseo no siempre era algo que estuviera relacionado con el amor.

Bella ignoró el comentario de Edward y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo se ha enterado Jacob de que estaba en el hospital?

—Se lo dije cuando le ofrecí devolverle el toro.

— ¿Pero por qué vas a devolverlo? —preguntó la joven sorprendida.

—Quiero que Jacob se quede con ese toro, puedo vendérselo a cuatro patas o, si lo prefiere, encima de una barbacoa.

Bella empezó a sacudir la cabeza antes de que Edward hubiera terminado.

—Ese toro tiene un valor incalculable. Jamás recuperarás el dinero que has invertido en él si lo vendes de mala manera. Y matarlo también sería tirar el dinero.

—El dinero es lo de menos. Lo que no quiero es que ese toro pueda volver a hacerte nada.

Al oírlo, la joven sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Sabía que Edward estaba muy afectado por lo del accidente, pero no porque estuviera locamente enamorado de ella. Sonrió con amargura, enfadada consigo misma por estar tan estúpidamente enamorada de Edward y con él por no ser capaz de corresponder a su amor.

—No hace falta que exageres —le dijo tranquilamente—. Y tampoco tienes por qué preocuparte por mi salud. Ya he visto a un abogado y he hecho el testamento. Si muriera, mi mitad de Swan sería para ti. Y por si ocurriera algo por lo que no pudiera actuar como copropietaria del rancho, ya he firmado los papeles necesarios para autorizarte a actuar por mí. La última voluntad de Charlie no será violada, no sufrirás la persecución de ningún grupo que se dedique a la defensa de los animales y podrás seguir viviendo feliz.

El semblante de Edward se oscureció. Estaba furioso.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —gruñó.

Bella suspiró.

—Creo que por fin estoy empezando a despabilar —había pensado muy bien lo que quería decir y estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo—. Así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es continuar combatiendo ese «deseo» del que hablabas anoche, porque no quiero tener una aventura contigo. Ya tienes mi amor, y siempre podrás contar con él, pero no voy a entregarte mi dignidad.

Sintió una tristeza tan inmensa que se vio obligada a desviar la mirada de la llama de indignación que iluminaba los ojos de Edward. Afortunadamente, el médico entró en ese momento en la habitación. Una enfermera instó a Edward a salir al vestíbulo mientras el doctor examinaba a la joven.

A continuación la enfermera la ayudó a ponerse la ropa limpia que Ed le había llevado y le dio dos medicamentos que le había recetado el médico, por si pudiera necesitarlos. Después, le peinó y le trenzó el pelo y la sentó en una silla de ruedas. Antes de salir de la habitación, Bella se preocupó de recoger el jarrón de cristal y las rosas que Jacob había enviado.

Cuando Edward la instaló en el coche, estaba ya agotada. Él continuaba enfadado y no intercambió con ella más de las cuatro palabras necesarias durante el trayecto a Swan. La tensión que había entre ellos era evidente.

Cuando llegaron, Bella intentó salir del coche por sí misma, pero estaba tan fatigada que apenas consiguió abrir la puerta antes de que Edward rodeara el coche para ayudarla. A pesar de sus protestas, deslizó un brazo delicadamente por su espalda y otro bajo las rodillas y la alzó en brazos.

Bella no pudo evitar el fijarse en el rostro de Edward, que reflejaba perfectamente la furia que bullía en su interior. Ninguno de ellos comentó nada mientras la llevaba hasta la puerta principal, donde Leah estaba esperándolos.

Edward ignoró por completo a Tanya y a Nessi, que salieron del cuarto de estar para darles la bienvenida. Se dirigió con Bella a su dormitorio y en cuanto llegaron, cerró la puerta con el pie y la dejó en la cama.

—Así que no quieres tener una aventura, ¿eh?

Bella alzó la mirada hacia él. Edward Swan era un hombre de un duro atractivo, emanaba virilidad por todos los poros de su piel. El deseo de hacer el amor con Edward fue de pronto tan intenso que estuvo a punto de alargar la mano hacia él. Su cuerpo deseaba todo lo que él pudiera darle, pero por desgracia, sabía que su corazón jamás podría resistir una unión física en la que no hubiera amor. No podría resistir el dolor cuando Edward se cansara de ella y la apartara de su vida.

Edward se agachó al lado de la cama y Bella se vio obligada a hacer un serio esfuerzo para soportar la solemnidad de su mirada.

—Reconozco que me merezco que pienses que soy un completo canalla —gruñó—, porque me he comportado como si lo fuera —alzó la mano y se la metió en el bolsillo de la camisa. Cuando volvió a sacarla, había algo brillante entre sus dedos—. Pero estoy enamorado de ti, Isabella Dwyer. Yo tampoco quiero tener una aventura contigo. Lo que quiero es que seas mi esposa.

Bella tardó algunos segundos en darse cuenta de que Edward le había hecho una propuesta de matrimonio. Edward giró la banda de oro entre sus dedos y exhibió un diamante. La joven casi se olvidó de respirar al pensar en lo que aquella sortija representaba. Pero el dolor de su corazón le hizo volver rápidamente a la tierra.

—Pero si tú odias desearme —suspiró con tristeza—. Dijiste que era la última mujer a la que te gustaría desear.

—Me he controlado demasiado durante toda mi vida para que me gustara admitir que había perdido la cabeza por una mujer. Ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir que no quería alejarme nunca de ella, y cuando me di cuenta de que tú tenías un poder especial sobre mí, me pareció insoportable.

Bella desvió la mirada, sin estar muy segura de si debía o no creer lo que estaba oyendo. Quizá el accidente había afectado a su sistema nervioso y estaba imaginándose aquello, de la misma forma que se había imaginado que Charlie había ido a verla. Edward posó entonces un dedo en su barbilla y, con extrema delicadeza, le hizo volver la cabeza hacia él.

—Sólo tenías diecinueve años cuando empecé a compararte con otras mujeres —le dijo con voz ronca—. Y ninguna de ellas tenía unos ojos como chocolate, ni una melena en la que cualquier hombre desearía hundir su mano. No había ninguna tan hermosa, tan inteligente y leal como tú, ninguna de ellas hacía que mi corazón latiera a toda velocidad.

Bella estaba estupefacta. Lo que Edward estaba diciendo era un auténtico milagro, pero la aterrorizaba que de un momento a otro llegara de nuevo la desilusión.

Edward le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y continuó muy serio:

—Ayer estuve a punto de perderte, pequeña. Entonces me di cuenta de que no había nada en el mundo que me asustara más que el pensar en dejar de verte.

El júbilo inundaba el corazón de Bella, pero apartó la mirada con intención de disimularlo. Lo que Edward estaba diciendo era maravilloso, pero ya tenía experiencia suficiente como para ser cautelosa.

—¿Bella? Si no es demasiado tarde para mí, para nosotros, cásate conmigo. Nunca te arrepentirás.

Bella se hundió entonces en las profundidades de los ojos de Edward, en los que se hacía patente la verdad de sus palabras. Nadie podría dudar de la sinceridad de aquel hombre al que había amado durante casi toda su vida. Alzó la mano hacia su rostro y empezó por fin a hablar.

—Los dos hemos sufrido mucho últimamente… Cuando Charlie… —tuvo que interrumpirse. Todavía le resultaba muy difícil hablar de la muerte de Charlie—. Y después lo de los accidentes nos ha afectado mucho a los dos —observó que la expresión de Edward se endurecía a medida que iba hablando—. Sé que a los hombres de Texas no os gusta reconocer ese tipo de cosas, pero quizá nuestros sentimientos tengan algo que ver con…

Edward la enmudeció con un repentino avance hacia su boca. Se apoderó de sus labios con una pasión que la dejó sin respiración. Cuando al final se apartó de ella, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar.

—Tú has estado enamorada de mí durante mucho tiempo, y yo he estado enamorado de ti —gruñó—. No son sentimientos que empezaran la semana pasada. Dudo mucho que ninguno de nosotros pueda despertarse un buen día y darse cuenta de que lo que sentimos ahora es una especie de engaño emocional, producto de la triste muerte de mi padre.

Edward levantó la mano, sosteniendo el anillo entre sus dedos. En sus preciosos labios se dibujó una media sonrisa.

—Si esta sortija no te gusta, puedes elegir otra. Puedo pedirle al joyero que traiga a Swan toda su colección antes de la cena.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

—Es maravilloso, Ed —susurró.

—Entonces cásate conmigo, ¿o necesitas quizá tiempo para pensarlo?

Bella sentía que estaba derritiéndose mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Reconocía en su mirada la determinación de un hombre poderoso, acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que se proponía.

—Me casaré contigo —dijo con un hilo de voz.

La expresión de Edward se relajó visiblemente, y buscó inmediatamente su mano. Bella pensó que iba a desmayarse mientras lo veía deslizar aquella sortija de compromiso en su dedo.

Cuando terminó, alzó la mirada hacia ella; una mirada ardiente, cargada de sensualidad. Besó la mano de Bella sin apartar los ojos del rostro de la joven, observando su reacción. La joven se inclinó hacia delante y se besaron con una ternura y una profundidad que llenó de alegría el corazón de los dos.

**Chicas como andan?**

**Perdón por no actualizar el jueves estuve a las corridas haciendo de remisera a mi mama que esta con problemas de lumbago. Pero bueno acá estoy devuelta para dejarles un capitulo mas de esta historia. Prometo mañana actualizar!**

**Las quiero!**

**Gracias por los review y seguir esta estupenda historia!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de S. F. "Se buscan novios ****vaqueros**". 

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 16**

El mundo parecía haberse salido de su eje. Era el mismo sol, la misma luna y las mismas estrellas, el mismo año y el mismo mes. Estaba en el rancho de siempre, en la misma casa, rodeada de las personas que durante la mayor parte de su vida la habían rodeado. Y, sin embargo, todo había cambiado. Edward había cambiado y Bella se había dado cuenta de que ella también lo había hecho. El mundo parecía haberse transformado y ella se sentía como una niña en Navidad.

Edward Swan la amaba y aunque no lo hubiera dicho públicamente, todo el mundo comprendió casi inmediatamente que había habido un cambio en su relación con Bella.

La reacción de Tanya al enterarse fue casi tan sorprendente para Bella como la propia propuesta de compromiso. Aunque costara creerlo, Tanya daba la impresión de estar encantada con la noticia, incluso se ofreció a ayudar a planificar todo lo necesario para la boda.

Nessi se mostraba tan distante como siempre, aunque no dejó de desearles sus mejores deseos y secundar la oferta de su madre. Leah y Emily reaccionaron con cierta reserva, como era habitual en ellas, pero Bella comprendió que en el fondo les había alegrado la noticia en cuanto empezaron a hablar de limpiar la casa para la fiesta de la boda y a perseguir a Edward instándole a hacer algunos cambios en cuanto a la decoración.

Los días que siguieron al accidente fueron vertiginosos para Bella. Aunque todavía tenía que guardar reposo por culpa de los arañazos y los puntos, no era capaz de quedarse en la cama. Así que, como no podía montar ni ocuparse de ninguna de las labores manuales del rancho, se dedicó a arreglar papeles.

Edward fue maravilloso con ella. La invitó a acompañarlo en dos viajes de trabajo, uno a Austin y otro a Dallas. En ambas ocasiones, Edward había terminado al medio día los asuntos relacionados con sus negocios y la había llevado a comer. Mientras Edward estaba reunido, ella había ido a contratar una agencia de bodas, donde se había quedado aterrada al darse cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que había que hacer.

—Diablos, había oído hablar muchas veces de lo trabajoso que es organizar una boda —le comentó Edward mientras volaban de vuelta a casa desde Dallas—. Pero como sólo pienso casarme una vez en mi vida, me gustaría que nuestra boda fuera, sencillamente, espectacular.

Al ver la expresión dubitativa de Bella, le tomó la mano.

—Vamos, pequeña. Estoy orgulloso de casarme contigo y quiero que se enteren todos los habitantes de Texas. Esa agencia que has contratado se ocupará de todo. Lo único que tienes que hacer tú es ponerte el vestido, caminar hasta el altar y prometerme amor y obediencia.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Yo pensaba que era el novio el que tenía que prometerlo —le dijo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con expresión inflexible.

—No señor, nosotros nos vamos a casar de la forma tradicional —repuso y la miró con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. Se llevó su mano a los labios antes de volver a concentrarse en pilotar el avión.

Bella se hundió en su asiento, maravillada por el compañerismo que había surgido entre ellos y agradeciendo en silencio que ya no se comportaran como dos extraños el uno con el otro. Todavía echaba terriblemente de menos a Charlie, pero su relación con Edward mitigaba el dolor de su pérdida.

Charlie le había dejado dicho en su carta que, de alguna manera, se enteraría del momento en el que limaran sus diferencias. Bella no estaba segura de que estuviera pensando en una posible boda cuando escribió aquella carta, pero desde luego, desde que habían decidido casarse, se había establecido una armonía y una colaboración entre ellos que nunca habían mantenido en vida de Charlie. Cuánto mejor habría sido para todos que Charlie hubiera podido disfrutar también de su alegría. Bella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que, desde donde quiera que estuviera, se hubiera enterado de la noticia de la boda.

Como hacía todas las noches, Edward se deslizó en su habitación justo antes de que la joven se acostara, de modo que cuando salió del baño, tras una reconfortante ducha, Bella se lo encontró esperándola.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, con la espalda cruzada en el cabecero y las piernas cruzadas. Al verla salir del baño y caminar hacia la cama, el deseo empañó su mirada.

—Espero que te deshagas pronto de esa bata. Y si no lo haces antes de la boda, voy a tener que quemarla.

Bella no pudo evitar que asomara a sus labios una sonrisa. Edward había tenido dificultades para controlar su libido, pero lo había hecho y se mostraba muy comprensivo con su decisión de no adelantar lo que tenía que suceder durante la noche de bodas. Pero aun así, también se dedicaba a bromear, inventando todo tipo de historias sobre lo debilitadora que podía llegar a ser la abstinencia para un hombre de Texas, o proponiendo mil y un métodos para destrozar su bata.

Bella le dirigió una mirada burlona de reproche, y señaló sus pies.

—Las botas fuera de la cama, vaquero.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por los atractivos labios de Edward.

—Ven aquí, cariño —le susurró Ed con una mirada ardiente.

Como Bella vacilaba, extendió la mano y agarró el dobladillo de la bata. La joven se agachó para atraparle la mano, mientras él tiraba de ella para que se acercara. De pronto, Edward la agarró de la muñeca y a una velocidad vertiginosa la atrajo hacia la cama.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? —le preguntó.

Bella contestó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Entonces Edward abrió la boca con voracidad sobre sus labios, urgiéndola a abrir la boca antes de profundizar su beso y a imitar a continuación los movimientos de su lengua. Antes de que apartara los labios de su boca para mordisquearle seductoramente el cuello, la joven ya tenía dificultades para respirar.

—Oh, por favor, Ed… Es maravilloso —jadeó. Después, frustrada consigo misma, le pidió con voz temblorosa—: Para, por favor.

Edward obedeció, pero se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo. Bella podía sentir la tensión y la dureza de su cuerpo y darse cuenta también de que casi instantáneamente habían llegado a un punto de no retorno. No hacía falta nada más que un beso o una caricia para remontarlos vertiginosamente hasta los límites de la excitación y Bella comenzó a dudar seriamente de que fueran capaces de llegar hasta la noche de bodas.

Edward gimió contra su cuello y deslizó la mano bajo su ropa.

—Maldita sea, pequeña, uno de nosotros va a tener que irse de casa hasta el día de la boda, o no tenemos ni una sola oportunidad de llegar hasta allí sin haber hecho el amor.

El gemido de Edward fue tan elocuente que provocó la risa de Bella. Ed alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Eso suena bien, y además me reconforta el corazón —bajó la cabeza y rozó suavemente sus labios—. Te quiero.

Bella sintió que su corazón ardía. Edward le decía muchas veces que la amaba, y en cada ocasión, la joven se emocionaba más que en la anterior.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró de forma casi dolorosa, sabiendo que aquellas palabras no bastaban para expresar lo que realmente sentía por él. Alzó los brazos y hundió las manos en su pelo para levantar a continuación la cabeza de la almohada y presionar los labios contra los suyos, ardiendo de deseo por él.

Edward le devolvió el beso y Bella sintió que se derretía en sus brazos, hasta que él la apartó con desgana.

—Sí, supongo que en cuatro semanas podré darte lo que estoy buscando. Y si no…

Edward le rozó la mejilla con la barbilla, después se apartó de ella, se tumbó de espaldas, se cubrió los ojos con las manos y suspiró. Ambos permanecieron tranquilamente tumbados, y aunque ya no se tocaban, Bella podía sentir en su propio cuerpo el calor que irradiaba el de Edward.

Edward le acarició suavemente la mano antes de sentarse y levantarse de la cama. Bella permaneció allí sentada hasta que vio a Edward caminar hacia el tocador y sacar de allí un enorme libro, corrió inmediatamente hacia él.

— ¿Ese es el libro que Charlie dejó para mí? —le preguntó sorprendida y encantada al mismo tiempo.

—Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en localizarlo. No he encontrado la llave de ese cajón hasta esta noche. Estaba a punto de forzar la cerradura cuando me he acordado de una colección de llaves que Emily guarda en un armario. Y una de ellas encajaba perfectamente en la cerradura.

Bella tocó el libro y deslizó la mano por la cubierta antes de abrirlo con extremo cuidado. Lo primero que vio fue la fotografía de su madre, acompañada por otras cinco mujeres, celebrando una barbacoa en Swan. Cada una de ellas portaba un postre; el de su madre era una enorme tarta de chocolate.

Bella se quedó estupefacta al ver esa fotografía. Nunca se había dado realmente cuenta de hasta qué punto se parecía a su madre. Había visto otras fotografías, así que era consciente de que se parecía a ella más que a su padre, pero en aquélla era mucho más que evidente el parecido.

—Tú y tu madre podíais pasar por gemelas. Ella también era una mujer muy hermosa y con un gran corazón —comentó Edward con voz queda mientras miraba la fotografía—. Ya sabes que Charlie estaba enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

Bella alzó la mirada hacia Edward.

—No exactamente, sí sabía que le tenía mucho cariño —se interrumpió y bajó la mirada hacia la siguiente página—. Pero hasta que no supe que él y mi madre iban a ser enterrados uno al lado del otro… —sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo recordar una sola vez en la que los haya visto tocarse o hablar de alguna otra cosa que no fuera el tiempo, el estado del jardín o la salud. Incluso ahora me parece algo muy extraño —volvió a pasar otra página.

Poco a poco, fue revisando todas. Al encontrarse con un ramillete de frágiles flores secas, visualizó de pronto las enormes y callosas manos de Charlie colocándolas delicadamente entre las páginas de aquel libro. A pesar de su aspecto varonil y su brusquedad, Charlie tenía un corazón de oro y era una de las personas más bondadosas que Bella había conocido en su vida.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y pestañeó con fuerza mientras cambiaba de página. Descubrió entonces un trozo de tela de color azul. Bella la acarició suavemente. Había encontrado retales de esa misma tela en la caja de costura de su madre.

— ¿Qué sentimientos puede albergar un hombre hacia una mujer para guardar unas flores que ella le ha regalado durante tantos años? —se preguntó Edward, casi en un susurro. No era una pregunta para la que estuviera buscando una respuesta.

—Charlie nunca me comentó nada —dijo ella.

—A mí tampoco. Yo sabía que él pensaba que era una mujer estupenda y demasiado buena para Phil, pero jamás me hubiera enterado de que estaba enamorado de ella si no los hubiera oído un día hablar.

Bella giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia él.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? ¿Qué se dijeron? —estaba deseando saberlo. Si su madre y Charlie se hubieran casado, su infancia habría sido, sencillamente, perfecta. Su padre había sido un hombre tan desagradable que el pensar que su madre se había divorciado de él jamás le habría importado.

—Tú debías de tener unos siete años, porque yo tenía diecisiete. Yo sabía que tu madre iba a llevarte a uno de los pajares para que vieras unos gatitos recién nacidos. Mi padre se encontró con ella y yo los oí.

Bella cerró con exquisito cuidado el libro y concentro en Edward toda su atención.

— ¿Qué se dijeron?

Edward apartó la mirada un momento, intentando recordar.

—Renne hablaba con voz temblorosa, lo que despertó mi curiosidad; tu madre siempre estaba contenta, era una mujer muy alegre, aunque realmente no tuviera demasiados motivos para serlo. «Ambos somos personas que respetamos suficientemente la Biblia como para dejarnos llevar por nuestros sentimientos, Charlie. Sé que Phil no es un buen marido, pero prometí ante Dios que estaría siempre a su lado», le oí decirle —Edward miró entonces a Bella—. Entonces mi padre le dijo que él jamás pretendería obligarla a elegir. Le confesó que nunca dejaría de amarla, pero que, a menos que ella quedara libre por alguna razón, mantendría sus sentimientos en secreto.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta ante la enormidad de lo que Edward estaba diciéndole. Dejó el libro en el tocador, se volvió hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde, intentando recordar.

—Así que estaban enamorados… —susurró.

—Absolutamente —respondió Edward con cierta tristeza—. Creo que mi padre estaba desesperado cuando tu madre murió. Le había buscado los mejores médicos, pero no consiguieron nada —terminó diciendo, y continuó en completo silencio.

Bella tampoco habló. De pronto se encontraba inmersa en los terribles recuerdos de las borracheras de su padre. Todavía lo recordaba maltratando a su madre. La mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de que había una niña en la casa, y mucho menos de que la niña era suya.

— ¿Por qué no hizo nada mi madre? ¿Por qué no se divorció?

—Supongo que era una persona con un honor intachable —respondió Edward muy serio—. Había hecho una promesa y estaba decidida a cumplirla. Y mi padre, por su parte, tampoco estaba dispuesto a quitarle la mujer a otro hombre, por mal marido que fuera —hizo una mueca—. Aquella moralidad tan estricta podía dar lugar a sentimientos muy nobles, pero también a mucho dolor. En cualquier caso, creo que tanto tu madre como Charlie, fueron dos personas admirables.

—Y esa es la razón por la que ahora están enterrados juntos…

—Supongo que sí.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al volver a mirar el libro.

—Gracias por haberlo encontrado. Si quieres, puedes quedarte a verlo conmigo.

—Creo que preferiría dejarlo para otro día, cuando esté menos reciente la muerte de mi padre —caminó hacia la cama, se agachó y le tomó una mano a la joven—. Y preferiría que tú también te lo tomaras en pequeñas dosis. No quiero que te pongas triste.

Bella le acarició la mejilla, conmovida por su preocupación.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Hay demasiadas cosas entre las páginas de este libro, y todavía tengo que acostumbrarme al hecho de que mi madre y tu padre estuvieran enamorados.

— ¿Crees que estarás bien? —le preguntó Edward con delicadeza, y Bella asintió—. Entonces, dame un beso.

Bella sonrió, se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó.

**Chicas como andan?**

**Acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo!**

**Muchas gracias por sus review y por seguir esta historia!**

**Contestando la review de Miila Cullen en esta historia solo aparece Ed, Bella porque son los protagonistas. La serie de Se busca novio vaquero que estoy adaptando esta compuesta por 6 libros y en cada uno hay una pareja por lo que ya elegí que pareja va para cada libro. Van a aparecer Ross y Emm, Carliest y Esme, Jasper y Alice, Jacob y Nessi que vuelver a reencontrarse varios meses después de que pase todos los sucesos de este primer libro. **

_**Adelantos…**_

_Cuando terminó de hacer el equipaje, se dedicó a pasar nuevas páginas del libro, hasta que entre un par de ellas encontró una hoja de papel._

_En cuanto la vio comprendió que se trataba de una partida de nacimiento. La póliza que llevaba pegada daba fe de la autenticidad del documento. Leyó su propio nombre, Isabella Marie Dwyer, su fecha de nacimiento y el estado y la ciudad en la que había nacido antes de reparar en los nombres de sus padres._

_El primero que leyó fue Charlie Swan. Al principio, se negaba a dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Sentía una inmensa presión en su pecho que rápidamente subió a su cabeza. Las manos le temblaban mientras leía una y otra vez el nombre de su verdadero padre._

_Por más que lo miraba, el nombre nunca cambiaba. En vez de aparecer el nombre de Phil Dwyer en el espacio correspondiente, se encontraba el de Charlie Swan, nítidamente mecanografiado._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de S. F. "Se buscan novios ****vaqueros**". 

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 17**

Dos días después, Edward fue a Dallas por un asunto de negocios. Como Edward tenía pensado pasarse allí algunos días, Bella se quedó en el rancho con la intención de citarse con un representante de la agencia de bodas y empezar a elaborar la lista de invitados.

El capataz se encargó del rancho mientras Bella se encontraba con las dos personas que al final llegaron de la agencia. Para alivio de la joven, una de las pocas tareas que le correspondían a ella era escoger su vestido y el de las damas de honor. Dos de sus mejores amigas, a las que había conocido en el colegio, se habían emocionado al oír que iba a casarse con Edward y que querían que fueran sus damas de honor.

Hizo un rápido viaje a Austin para ver vestidos, pero decidió no comprar nada hasta que no hubiera visto otros modelos en Dallas.

Mientras estaba preparándose una bolsa de viaje para llevar a Dallas, donde, entre otras cosas pensaba hacerle una corta visita a Edward, vio el libro de Charlie encima del tocador. Edward había hecho bien al decirle que fuera viendo el libro en pequeñas dosis. Ya había leído un par de notas de su madre dirigidas a Charlie. En una de ellas le daba el pésame por la muerte de un primo de Charlie, en la segunda le hablaba del diagnóstico que había hecho el médico sobre su enfermedad. En ambas ocasiones se había emocionado, y había comprendido que darse tiempo para ir absorbiendo todos los descubrimientos era preferible a someterse a una intensa sesión.

Cuando terminó de hacer el equipaje, se dedicó a pasar nuevas páginas del libro, hasta que entre un par de ellas encontró una hoja de papel.

En cuanto la vio comprendió que se trataba de una partida de nacimiento. La póliza que llevaba pegada daba fe de la autenticidad del documento. Leyó su propio nombre, Isabella Marie Swan, su fecha de nacimiento y el estado y la ciudad en la que había nacido antes de reparar en los nombres de sus padres.

El primero que leyó fue Charlie Swan. Al principio, se negaba a dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Sentía una inmensa presión en su pecho que rápidamente subió a su cabeza. Las manos le temblaban mientras leía una y otra vez el nombre de su verdadero padre.

Por más que lo miraba, el nombre nunca cambiaba. En vez de aparecer el nombre de Phil Dwyer en el espacio correspondiente, se encontraba el de Charlie Swan, nítidamente mecanografiado.

Aterrada, agarró el documento y lo examinó de cerca, como sí hubiera así alguna posibilidad de que cambiara. Pero las letras permanecían inamovibles, y Bella comenzó a sentir náuseas.

Su cerebro tardó algunos minutos en comenzar a funcionar otra vez. Se acordó de las cajas con objetos de su madre que todavía guardaba en el armario. Todos los documentos legales de Renne estaban allí. Por supuesto, su verdadera partida de nacimiento tenía que estar en una pequeña caja de metal. La había necesitado cuando se había sacado el carnet de conducir, y en un par de ocasiones por lo menos para matricularse de diversos estudios.

Corrió al armario, abrió rápidamente la puerta y miró en el interior de aquel enorme armario empotrado. No tardó en encontrar los objetos que no había tenido tiempo de subir de nuevo al ático.

A los pocos segundos, estaba abriendo una caja de metal. El miedo y la frustración crecían mientras rebuscaba entre todos aquellos papeles. La partida de nacimiento apareció doblada al final de la caja.

Bella la sacó y la desdobló. El nombre de su padre, Phil Dwyer, aparecía en el lugar en el que debía. El alivio de Bella fue tan profundo que se apoyó contra la pared.

Pero al hacer aquel movimiento, la luz cayó directamente sobre la hoja y unas pequeñas marcas alrededor del nombre de su padre le llamaron la atención. Con el corazón latiéndole violentamente en el pecho y una nueva oleada de pánico nublándole la razón, se enderezó.

Fue corriendo hasta la mesilla de noche, encendió la lámpara y sostuvo el documento contra la bombilla. Las marcas que segundos antes apenas podía distinguir, eran así plenamente visibles. Era evidente que alguien había aplicado un corrector sobre el nombre anteriormente escrito, y que ese nombre no era otro que el de Charlie Swan.

Bella dejó caer el papel. Caminó con piernas temblorosas hasta el tocador y tomó el otro certificado para compararlo con el que había encontrado en la caja de su madre. Las pólizas y el sello del notario de los dos papeles eran idénticos. Y era indudable que el nombre original que aparecía en ambos era el de Charlie Swan.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, y apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar hasta el baño antes de empezar a vomitar violentamente.

Bella pasó el resto de la mañana absolutamente confundida, con continuas náuseas y un dolor insoportable en el corazón. El horror de saber que estaba locamente enamorada de su propio hermanastro la devastaba.

La amarga sensación de haber sido traicionada añadía más dolor a su tormento. Ella había querido a Charlie como al padre que nunca había tenido, lo había adorado y había confiado devotamente en él. Pero durante todos esos años, Charlie tenía que haber sabido que era su verdadero padre, pues en caso contrario no habría dejado una copia de su partida de nacimiento en aquel libro. Bella no conseguía comprender por qué había hecho una cosa así, por qué había permitido que se enterara de algo tan importante de aquella manera.

En la carta que le había dejado le decía que era todo lo que un hombre podía esperar de una hija. Y en otra ocasión le pedía que recordara que la amaba, y la llamaba «su preciosa hija». La primera vez le habían encantado aquellas palabras, pero tras aquel inesperado descubrimiento, más que un cumplido cariñoso, le parecía una especie de confesión. Quizá las había escrito con intención de prepararla para lo que iba a encontrarse más tarde.

Aunque nunca se lo había dicho a Charlie directamente, tenía la certeza de que éste sabía que estaba enamorada de Edward. ¿Por qué no le habría advertido entonces que eran hermanos? Le parecía increíble que Charlie hubiera actuado de aquella manera.

Recordó amargamente que ella y Edward habían admirado juntos la contención de Charlie. La forma en la que él y su madre habían dado prioridad a la moral y a sus principios por encima de sus propios sentimientos les había parecido admirable. Pero la triste verdad era que el honor y la moralidad habían llegado tarde a su relación. Demasiado tarde.

Bella no podía imaginarse contándole a Edward lo que había descubierto. No era capaz de transmitirle aquel infierno de dolor y culpabilidad en el que ella se encontraba sumida.

Oh, Dios… tenía que encontrar alguna manera de romper el compromiso sin decirle la verdad. Cualquier cosa era mejor que permitir que Edward supiera que había estado a punto de casarse con su hermanastra.

Recordó la declaración de amor de Edward, y su dolor se hizo más intenso. Edward no debía amarla, no podía amarla. Y ella… ella lo había amado durante tantos años que le parecía imposible dejar de hacerlo algún día.

Pero tenía que evitarle a Edward aquella tortura. Tenía que conseguir que la odiara, estaba segura de que sería lo mejor para él, y quizá ella también pudiera encontrar así un pequeño consuelo.

Bella terminó de preparar su equipaje y antes de bajar con él, se metió en la habitación de Edward y le dejó encima de la cómoda la sortija de compromiso y una nota.

Como todos los de la casa sabían ya que pensaba ir a Dallas, no se tomó la molestia de despedirse de nadie. Llevó las maletas directamente al garaje, se metió en la camioneta y segundos después salía del rancho con el corazón roto por verse obligada a abandonar a Edward y el mundo que tanto amaba.

_Edward:_

_Siento tener que decírtelo de este modo, pero me temo que no podemos continuar nuestro compromiso, que debemos abandonar nuestros planes de boda. Me siento como una niña caprichosa, que llora por un juguete hasta que lo consigue y de pronto pierde el interés porque el juguete no es tan maravilloso_ _como imaginaba y decide buscar otro más nuevo y mejor._

_Te dejo el teléfono de mi nuevo abogado, por si necesitas ponerte en contacto conmigo. No tengas miedo de que mi parte del rancho termine en manos de cualquier sociedad protectora de animales. No he renunciado a la parte que me corresponde de la herencia. Podemos decirle a los demás que todavía estoy muy afectada por la muerte de Charlie y necesito alejarme del rancho durante una temporada._

_Creo que podría dirigirme hacia Colorado. He vivido en Texas durante toda mi vida, y me gustaría conocer una zona más montañosa. O quizá vaya a París, a pasar un año en Francia. En cualquier caso, te llamaré dentro de unas cuantas semanas._

_Bella._

Chicas mil perdones por no cumplir con los días de publicación, estuve con millones de tramites, pagos, haciendo de remis que llegaba a casa y sol único que quería era comer y dormir.

Pero a modo compensación voy a subir dos capítulos juntos! Espero que los disfruten! Y si yo también odio a Tanya! jajaja

_**Adelantos…**_

_**El sentido común, o quizá fuera la desesperación, le recordó que tenía pocas esperanzas de olvidar a Edward y enamorarse de otro a menos que intentara encontrar nuevas amistades.**_

_**Siguió jugueteando con la pajita del té y le dirigió a Jacob una tímida sonrisa.**_

—_**Gracias, señor Black. Me encantaría conocer su rancho.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de S. F. "Se buscan novios ****vaqueros**".

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 18**

Edward había llegado brutalmente cansado del viaje. Uno de los motores del avión le había causado problemas y se había encontrado con fuertes turbulencias durante todo el trayecto. Y la nota de Bella fue como una puñalada en el corazón. La leyó dos veces, y la dejó de nuevo donde la había encontrado.

Si no hubiera estado tan cansado, habría pasado por alto que Bella lo comparara con un juguete usado. Se habría dado cuenta de que era una nota mucho más desesperada de lo que parecía. Sobre todo le habría extrañado que Bella, que necesitaba como el aire los espacios abiertos, hablara de irse a París. Ni siquiera recordaba que la joven hubiera comentado alguna vez que tuviera ganas de ir a Francia.

Bella se sentía entumecida, y, de alguna manera, agradecía aquella repentina carencia de sentimientos.

Pero aunque había conseguido adormecer su corazón, su mente continuaba funcionando a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Había tantas preguntas para las que no encontraba respuesta. Le habría gustado saber si había nacido antes de que Phil y Renne se casaran. Si Phil era consciente de que ella no era hija suya. Y no comprendía, si ese era el caso, por qué su madre se había casado con Phil, en vez de con Charlie.

Tenía tan poca información sobre el pasado de sus padres que no tenía manera de descubrir las respuestas.

Tampoco podía parar de pensar en Edward. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Habría encontrado ya la nota? ¿Estaría furioso? ¿Habría empezado a odiarla?

Bella decidió interrumpir violentamente aquel torrente de preguntas, temiendo que volviera a renacer el dolor. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que había abandonado Swan. Aunque estaba en contacto permanente con su abogado, éste sólo había recibido una llamada de Edward. Y, obedeciendo las órdenes de Bella, el abogado no le había dicho dónde se encontraba la joven.

De todas formas, aunque se lo hubiera dicho, no habría podido encontrarla porque la joven rara vez pasaba más de una sola noche en el mismo lugar, buscando, desesperadamente, alguna forma de poder dejar de amar a Edward.

Bella estaba descansando en un pequeño y acogedor restaurante de San Antonio. El calor había acabado con su ya precario apetito, así que sólo pidió un té con hielo. Estaba removiendo el hielo con una pajita, con el ánimo tan abatido como siempre, cuando alguien se acercó a su mesa.

— ¿Señorita Isabella?

Aunque la pregunta había sido hecha en una voz apenas audible, reconoció inmediatamente que se trataba de Jacob Black. Alzó la mirada y se obligó a sonreír al atractivo ranchero.

— ¿Puedo sentarme con usted, o está esperando a alguien?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y, con un gesto no exento de tensión, señaló la silla que estaba frente a ella.

—Siéntese, señor Black, no estoy esperando a nadie.

Mientras se sentaba, Jacob Black no apartó la mirada de la joven, que sintió una oleada de rubor. Debería haber previsto que había algunas posibilidades de encontrarse con Jacob Black en San Antonio, pero en realidad tenía la sensación de que no había un solo lugar en todo el país en el que estuviera totalmente a salvo. Además, Jacob Black era un hombre de negocios, que viajaba con mucha frecuencia, de modo que sus caminos podrían haberse cruzado tanto en Dallas como en Houston o San Antonio. Por otra parte, al ser descubierta en San Antonio podría proyectar un mensaje diferente que si la hubiera encontrado en cualquier otra ciudad.

— ¿Ha decidido venir a ver qué tipo de diversiones se pueden encontrar en mi tierra?

Bella no pudo evitar apreciar lo atractivo que Jacob era. Y tampoco que en su intensa mirada se adivinaba un claro interés por ella.

—Me he tomado una especie de vacaciones —le contestó—. Pensé que sería divertido venir a conocer esta parte del estado.

En la mirada de Jacob apareció un brillo de curiosidad, pero casi inmediatamente, le brindó una agradable sonrisa.

—Estaría más que orgulloso de enseñarle los alrededores —le ofreció.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero he caminado tanto esta mañana que tengo los pies destrozados —respondió. Dio un sorbo a su té, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

Jacob Black sonrió de oreja a oreja y se reclinó en la silla.

—Así que lo que en realidad necesita es un lugar tranquilo donde pueda descansar. Y como los hoteles tienden a perder rápidamente su atractivo, me gustaría invitarla a pasar unos días en mi rancho. Puede quedarse en cualquiera de las habitaciones para invitados, y tengo un ama de llaves que, aunque, para no pecar de vanidoso no me atrevería a decir que es la mejor cocinera de Texas, debe de ser la mejor carabina del estado.

Bella comprendió perfectamente el mensaje. Jacob era suficientemente sensible como para comprender que jamás aceptaría quedarse a solas con él en el rancho. Al mencionar al ama de llaves, estaba facilitándole la posibilidad de aceptar su invitación y mostrando a la vez su respeto por ella.

Bella pretendía negarse automáticamente, pero la negativa parecía negarse a salir de sus labios. Llevaba semanas viajando sola, y soportando el dolor más intenso de su vida. Jacob Black era un caballero. Además, tenía que reconocer que se sentía ligeramente atraída por él, y no era ningún secreto que él sentía algo parecido por ella.

El sentido común, o quizá fuera la desesperación, le recordó que tenía pocas esperanzas de olvidar a Edward y enamorarse de otro a menos que intentara encontrar nuevas amistades.

Siguió jugueteando con la pajita del té y le dirigió a Jacob una tímida sonrisa.

—Gracias, señor Black. Me encantaría conocer su rancho.

El rancho de Jacob Black era enorme. Tardaron veinte minutos, desde que atravesaron la entrada, en llegar hasta la casa principal. Jacob iba mostrándole el camino en su coche, mientras Bella lo seguía en su propio vehículo.

La casa tenía una entrada con arcos y un hermoso tejado de tejas rojas. Los establos y los corrales se encontraban detrás, orientados hacia el este. Al hallarse frente a una vista y unos sonidos tan familiares, se apoderó de Bella la nostalgia, pero consiguió controlarla y ofrecerle a Jacob una sonrisa cuando éste le bajó el equipaje y la condujo hacia el vestíbulo interior.

El ama de llaves era una mujer de origen mexicano, con una sonrisa encantadora y chispeantes ojos negros que denotaban buen humor. Tras ofrecerle a Bella una calurosa bienvenida, la condujo hacia las habitaciones de los invitados.

Durante la cena, María demostró ser tan buena cocinera como Jacob había comentado y con su buen humor, consiguió animar notablemente a Bella. Jacob resultó ser un excelente conversador, y distraída por su agradable compañía, la joven comió más de lo que había comido durante semanas. Cuando terminó, estaba tan cansada, que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Jacob la acompañó hasta su dormitorio y le dio las gracias por haber aceptado su invitación. Le preguntó después si le gustaría levantarse temprano para ir a recorrer el rancho a caballo, y pareció complacido al ver asentir a la joven.

Aquella noche, Bella durmió como no había dormido desde hacía meses. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó increíblemente descansada y con ánimos para enfrentarse a un nuevo día.

Casi sin que se diera cuenta, Jacob consiguió convencerla para que se quedara algunos días en el rancho. Bella no había estado mejor que en Black en ninguno de los lugares que había recorrido durante las semanas anteriores. No sabía exactamente cuál era la razón, pero probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que la vida en el rancho le resultaba mucho más familiar que las ciudades y los viajes.

Le habría gustado creer que la posibilidad de un romance hubiera mejorado su visión de la vida. Pero aunque Jacob no había ocultado en ningún momento su interés por ella, Bella no sentía nada más que una ligera admiración y un agradable sentimiento de amistad por aquel hombre tan atractivo.

Durante su quinta mañana en el rancho, estaba observando la doma de un caballo, acodada a la verja del picadero junto a Jacob cuando él rozó su mano.

Como si aquel simple roce le hubiera sugerido la idea, le tomó la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

Bella se obligó a sí misma a no soltar su mano. Intentó esperar pacientemente mientras Jacob le acariciaba suavemente el dedo pulgar. La ligera chispa que despertó en su interior le hizo albergar una remota esperanza durante un breve instante, justo antes de que el repentino recuerdo de Edward acabara con ella. Aunque su corazón llevaba semanas prácticamente dormido, aquel recuerdo aguijoneó de nuevo el dolor.

—Estás muy tensa, Bella. ¿Estás asustada, o no te gusta que te toque? —Jacob había demostrado tener un tacto exquisito durante el tiempo que Bella llevaba allí, y aquella pregunta demostró una vez más que era un hombre en el que se podía confiar.

Bella fue sobrecogida por una oleada de emoción tan fuerte que durante unos instantes no fue capaz de responder. A modo de disculpa, le apretó suavemente la mano y sintió a continuación que Jacob estrechaba su mano con más fuerza, como si quisiera consolarla.

—Lo siento, Jake —le dijo suavemente. No podía mirarlo a los ojos—. No es que no me guste que me toques, el problema es que tu caricia me ha recordado a otra persona a la que estoy intentando olvidar —al decir la última palabra, se le quebró inesperadamente la voz.

— ¿Edward Swan?

Lo preguntó tan repentinamente que la joven se quedó sin respiración, pero aun así, asintió en silencio.

Jacob rió suavemente.

—Entonces, creo que puedo decir que has llegado al lugar indicado —le dijo arrastrando las palabras e inclinándose hacia ella—. Quiero que sepas, Bella Swan, que probablemente soy uno de los pocos hombres de Texas que puede hacerte olvidar a Edward Swan… si estás segura de que quieres olvidarlo.

—Claro que quiero.

Jacob le soltó la mano, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo delicadamente hacia él.

—Entonces dame tiempo, cariño.

Bella vaciló, pero terminó deslizando la mano por su cintura. En silencio, continuaron observando la doma del caballo.

_**Y que les pareció? No odien a Jacob el esta haciendo de todo para ayudar a Bella, no es de la manera que mas me gustaría, pero bue. **_

_**Bueno chicas acá va el próximo adelanto! **_

_**Edward miró fijamente el fax que le acababa de enviar el detective privado… Según el fax que tenía en ese momento frente a él, Bella había conseguido ya el juguete nuevo que había mencionado en su carta.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia, a las que la tienen como favorita. Muchas gracias! **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de Susan Fox. "Se buscan novios ****vaqueros**". 

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 19**

Edward miró fijamente el fax que le acababa de enviar el detective privado. Al cabo de semanas de esperar que Bella volviera a Swan, o por lo menos hiciera una llamada, había renunciado a la espera y había decidido contratar un detective privado. Le irritaba hacer una cosa así, pero el caso era que la había hecho.

Su primera reacción tras enterarse del voluntario abandono de Bella y de la ruptura de su compromiso, había sido enfurecerse y dejar que la joven se fuera al infierno. Había estado salvajemente furioso durante todo un día. Pero durante el resto del tiempo, había sido presa de un dolor que raramente cedía y se culpaba continuamente de la marcha de Bella.

Para ella, la muerte de Charlie había sido un duro golpe. El accidente que había tenido a caballo también había sido un acontecimiento traumático. Si a eso le añadía su repentina propuesta de matrimonio y su insistencia en celebrar la boda cuanto antes, tenía que reconocer que había sometido a Bella a una presión insoportable.

Bella estaba equivocada, pero sentía las cosas muy profundamente. Era una mujer muy reservada, incluso tímida. Teniendo en cuenta su aversión a ser el centro de atención, la perspectiva de organizar una gran boda debía de ser para ella terrorífica.

Tras llegar a esa conclusión, había decidido contratar a un detective privado para saber si había alguna posibilidad de que volviera. Estaba decidido a ser comprensivo y perdonar. Había olvidado los grandes planes que tenía para la boda, lo único que le importaba ya era que Bella volviera a casa. Quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerla feliz… hasta que le había llegado la última noticia sobre ella.

Según el fax que tenía en ese momento frente a él, Bella había conseguido ya el juguete nuevo que había mencionado en su carta.

— ¿Te apetece tomar una copa? —le preguntó Jacob a Bella mientras se reunía con ella en el espacioso salón del rancho, después de la cena.

Bella sonrió. Cada vez se sentía más cómoda con él, pero secretamente dudaba que pudiera albergar algún día un sentimiento más profundo que la amistad hacia Jacob.

—No gracias —contestó suavemente, y Jacob asintió complacido.

—Al menos por lo que yo sé, mi madre no probó una gota de alcohol en toda su vida —comentó, mientras cruzaba la habitación para acercarse al mueble-bar—. Pero tengo bebidas muy suaves que puedes mezclar con agua, y también refrescos. Y, si lo prefieres, puedo pedirle a María que te traiga un té con hielo.

—Entonces ponme un refresco. Con mucho hielo —contestó sonriente.

—Ahora mismo —replicó Jacob. Se volvió hacia un pequeño refrigerador y sacó un refresco de cola.

Bella lo observó atentamente mientras la servía. La confianza en sí mismo que emanaba de aquel hombre en cada uno de sus movimientos era fascinante. Edward mostraba la misma confianza, aunque en su caso estaba teñida de una arrogancia natural que, sin embargo, no le hacía parecer vanidoso.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón que le hizo apartar la mirada de Jacob. Era una situación insoportable. No era capaz de fijarse en ningún rasgo positivo de Jacob sin compararlo automáticamente con Edward.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de frustración. Pensaba que el entumecimiento de su corazón podría ayudarla a olvidar su amor por Edward. Y también que Jacob podría ayudarla a olvidar. Pero al amarga ironía era que Jacob y Edward eran tan sobrecogedoramente parecidos como diferentes, y apenas podía mirar a Jacob sin pensar en Edward, sin desear estar con él.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

Bella se sobresaltó al oír tan cerca su voz y se dio cuenta entonces de que se había acercado hasta el sofá en el que estaba sentada, y estaba tendiéndole el vaso de cola.

—Lo siento —musitó suavemente, y dio un sorbo a su bebida, esperando que pasara inadvertido aquel desliz.

Jacob se sentó a su lado, tan cerca de ella que sus hombros se rozaban, estiró las piernas y suspiró.

— ¿Sabes? Cuanto más tiempo paso contigo más comprendo aquel refrán que dice que la procesión va casi siempre por dentro —sonrió suavemente y le tomó la mano—. Has estado enamorada de Edward Cullen durante muchos años, ¿verdad?

Bella se inclinó hacia delante, confundida por aquella pregunta. Intentó apartar la mano de la de Jacob, pero éste se la retuvo delicadamente entre las suyas.

—No te lo he dicho para criticarte, y, desde luego, lo último que pretendía era herirte, Bella —le dijo suavemente—. Reconozco que me va a resultar difícil soportar que no correspondas a mis sentimientos, pero lo que sería una verdadera desgracia sería que no pudiera ser tu amigo.

Bella volvió la cabeza hacia él y descubrió en su rostro una sonrisa que apoyaba la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Y como me gustaría ser tu amigo —continuó diciendo—, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, me ofrezco a ser la persona a la que puedas hacer tus confidencias, con la promesa de que me llevaré a la tumba tus secretos.

—Gracias —consiguió musitar Bella, a pesar del nudo de emoción que tenía en la garganta. ¡Cuánto le gustaría enamorarse de Jacob! Era todo lo que podía esperar de un hombre, todo lo que había deseado siempre de un hombre. Pero el hecho de que no fuera Edward Cullen era una tragedia para ella.

De pronto, se escuchó a sí misma comenzar a decir:

—Amo a Edward desde que me fui a vivir a casa de Charlie. Al principio, lo veía como a un hermano…

Tardó un buen rato en contarle toda la historia. Cuando terminó, estaba reclinada en el sofá, con la mirada perdida y demasiado emocionada para pensar siquiera en moverse.

**Hola chicas como andan?**

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todas por seguir dedicarle un ratito de su tiempo a leer esta historia de Susan Fox! Muchas gracias!**

Angie Muffiin

.378

as sejmet

conejoazul

FS -Twilight

grisAliceCullenSwan

Ingrid Cullen Almaguer

isa28

Lilly Black Masen

MaariiTwilighter

Maryrod

Miila Cullen

NadizZhka21

Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen

nikimini

nitzuki

nodama9012

oliveronica cullen massen

paahOLiitha'Gg

Pat17 S

Sheila Nox

tsuki-airen

viivii alice

Wilma Cullen

yuli09

ale-cullen4

anybuff

BkPattz

conejoazul

eugiis19

Giuly O' Shea Weasley Cullen

Inmans

Kriss21

luiicullen

LyraMLFY

Mely Chi

ns3cullen

PrincesLynx

Yaimaria

_**Adelantos…**_

_**Bella no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verlo contener exageradamente la respiración antes de aplicar el desinfectante en las pequeñas heridas dejadas por las astillas.**_

_**Lo miró a los ojos, y casi inmediatamente Jacob se inclinó y besó delicadamente sus labios. Se separó ligeramente de ella y susurró:**_

—_**Con un beso te dolerá menos —y volvió a besarla otra vez, agarrándole la cabeza con la mano para que el beso fuera más firme.**_

_**Pero una voz grave y profunda los interrumpió.**_

— _**¿Así que este es tu nuevo juguete?**_

_**Bella, asustada, intentó volverse hacia él, pero Jacob la agarró con firmeza hasta que dio por finalizado su beso. Entonces, miró a la joven con ojos brillantes, antes de volverse hacia Edward.**_

_**¿Qué te trae por aquí, Edward? —le preguntó en tono desafiante.**_

**No me maten por el adelanto! Voy a actualizar el martes! **

**Ya queda poco chicas de esta historia…pero no se desilusionen que tengo una sorpresa para todas ustedes que seguro les va a encantar…pero para eso faltan un o dos semanas a lo sumo! **

**Las quiero! **

**Que tengan un buen inicio de semana! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de Susan Fox. "Se buscan novios ****vaqueros**". 

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 20**

—Por favor, Edward, déjame ir contigo —le suplicó Nessie—. Todavía estás muy enfadado con Bella. Podrías necesitar a alguien que hiciera de mediador.

Nessie lo siguió con ansiedad mientras Edward hacía los últimos preparativos antes de abandonar la casa para dirigirse a la pista de aterrizaje.

Nessie, con sus enormes ojos y sus modales reservados estaba más afectaba de lo que Edward la había visto desde que la conocía. Por otra parte, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Tanya, él realmente no podía decir que conociera realmente a su hermanastra. De hecho, prácticamente no había pisado Swan durante los primeros seis meses posteriores a la boda de Charlie y Tanya, cuando Nessie era una tímida y frágil jovencita de quince años. Y, desde entonces, nunca había pasado un período de tiempo más largo en el rancho que durante las últimas semanas.

Edward se detuvo y le dirigió una dura mirada.

— ¿Y por qué iba a importarte? Yo pensaba que tú y Isabella no os llevabais bien —observó que Nessie se acobardaba bajo su dura mirada. Evidentemente, era demasiado débil para hacer de mediadora de nadie, y, desde luego poco iba a poder hacer para suavizar la discusión que pensaba tener conBella.

Nessie lo miró desesperada, antes de estallar.

—A Isabella nunca la hemos comprendido. Y creo que tampoco lo estamos haciendo ahora.

Edward sonrió con cinismo.

—Bella ha tenido que sufrir cosas mucho peores que la incomprensión. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que de pronto te has convertido en una experta sobre una persona con la que apenas te has dignado a hablar?

Nessie se sonrojó violentamente, pero continuó insistiendo en acompañarlo.

—Por favor, Ed, déjame ir contigo. Creo que de verdad puedo servir de ayuda —apoyó la mano en su brazo, pero casi inmediatamente la apartó.

Tanya había estado intentando arrojar a Nessie en brazos de Edward desde que Bella se había marchado. A Edward no le habían hecho ninguna gracia los intentos casamenteros de su padre, pero tenía que reconocer que no habían sido nada comparados con los esfuerzos de Tanya, que estaba absolutamente decidida a verlo casado con su hija. Nessie parecía avergonzada con las maquinaciones de su madre, pero obedecía ciegamente todos sus planes. Aquel último gesto podía formar parte de una nueva estratagema de Tanya, y Edward no tenía ninguna gana de participar en ella.

—Este es un asunto entre Isabella y yo. No hace ninguna falta que venga una tercera persona, Nessie, por muy buenas intenciones que tenga —le dijo mientras terminaba de meter unas cosas en su bolsa de viaje.

Cerró la cremallera y cuando se volvió, advirtió que Nessie se había desvanecido. Como tenía otras muchas cosas en las que pensar, no le dio ninguna importancia a su desaparición.

Antes de marcharse, pasó por la oficina del rancho para hablar con el capataz. En ese momento, llegó el veterinario y retrasó su salida una hora más, de manera que cuando por fin se vio pilotando el aparato, estaba de un humor de perros.

El hecho de que se hubiera encontrado con Nessie esperándolo en la puerta del avión y se hubiera negado a marcharse, contribuyó también a que no dijera una sola palabra durante el vuelo hasta el rancho de Jacob Black.

Jacob estaba viendo un vídeo de ganado para seleccionar algunos ejemplares que pretendía comprar, de modo que Bella se dirigió hacia los establos, con intención de buscar algo que hacer.

El vaquero al que había estado observando trabajar el día anterior, le había ofrecido montar a uno de los potros y ella había aceptado encantada. Así que estuvo montando en el picadero con aquel potrillo. Pero cuando volvía hacia los establos, se acordó del último caballo que había estado domando en Swan, que había llegado a convertirse en uno de los ejemplares más dóciles y vigorosos del rancho.

Aquel recuerdo revivió la melancolía que parecía haberse instalado definitivamente en su corazón.

«Oh, Ed, ¿cómo estás? Me odias, ¿verdad?». No podía evitar aquellas preguntas. Había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para intentar alejar a Edward de su mente, pero se sentía como si estuviera tambaleándose en medio de un campo minado, activando un dispositivo tras otro. ¿Estaría condenada a amar a Edward durante el resto de su vida? ¿Por qué no podría terminar de una vez con aquellos sentimientos?

Porque lo que había descubierto no podía ser verdad, se contestó casi inconscientemente.

Por un momento, la esperanza inundó su corazón y elevó su espíritu hasta que el recuerdo del nombre de Charlie en su partida de nacimiento le hizo volver bruscamente a la tierra. Bella alzó la mano y abrió la puerta de los establos mientras intentaba contener sus sentimientos.

Sólo un cobarde habría guardado silencio durante todos aquellos años, se dijo con amargura. Sólo un cobarde habría permitido que encontrara aquel certificado de nacimiento sin haber dado una previa explicación. La parte de su corazón que continuaba siendo leal a Charlie, le decía que seguramente él pretendía decírselo, pero la muerte se lo había llevado antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo.

Lágrimas de tristeza y frustración empañaron sus ojos, pero pestañeó con fuerza para apartarlas. Sus pensamientos corrían a una velocidad vertiginosa, mientras se aferraba a la puerta de madera con tanta fuerza que terminó haciéndose daño. Cuando apartó la mano para descubrir parte de su dolor, vio que se le habían clavado unas astillas en el dedo. Intentó doblar la mano, pero el dolor se lo impidió.

—Maldita sea —susurró entre dientes, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la casa principal.

Justo cuando estaba llegando, oyó el motor de un aeroplano. Miró hacia el este, y se cubrió los ojos con la mano para protegerse del sol. Jacob no esperaba que llegara a nadie hasta el día siguiente por la mañana, que se había citado con un vendedor. El corazón le latió de forma extraña al ver el aeroplano, pero se recordó inmediatamente que Edward no era la única persona de Texas que pilotaba un avión.

Decidida a no dejarse llevar por las especulaciones, corrió hacia la casa

—Ya sólo quedan un par de ellas —musitó Jacob mientras le quitaba una astilla con una pinza. En cuanto estuvo fuera, le hizo girar la mano bajo la lámpara para buscar la última.

En cuanto terminó, le soltó la mano y suspiró.

Bella inspeccionó sus dedos a la luz de la lámpara mientras Jacob abría una botella de desinfectante y empapaba un trozo de algodón.

—Tranquila Bella, ahora llega la parte más dura —anunció.

Bella no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verlo contener exageradamente la respiración antes de aplicar el desinfectante en las pequeñas heridas dejadas por las astillas.

Lo miró a los ojos, y casi inmediatamente Jacob se inclinó y besó delicadamente sus labios. Se separó ligeramente de ella y susurró:

—Con un beso te dolerá menos —y volvió a besarla otra vez, agarrándole la cabeza con la mano para que el beso fuera más firme.

Pero una voz grave y profunda los interrumpió.

— ¿Así que este es tu nuevo juguete?

Bella, asustada, intentó volverse hacia él, pero Jacob la agarró con firmeza hasta que dio por finalizado su beso. Entonces, miró a la joven con ojos brillantes, antes de volverse hacia Edward.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Edward? —le preguntó en tono desafiante.

Bella volvió la cabeza hacia Ed, y se quedó mirándolo con expresión de incredulidad. Su mera visión provocó un deseo tan intenso en su interior que casi perdió la respiración.

—He venido a ver a tu invitada. Tengo que hablar con ella de un asunto que tenemos pendiente —le dirigió a Jacob una sonrisa que tenía muy poco de educada.

Claramente incómodo por la agresión evidente en las palabras de Edward, Jacob se inclinó en su asiento y lo midió con la mirada.

—La señorita Bella es mi invitada, y, mientras esté aquí, su seguridad y su felicidad son para mí una prioridad.

La expresión de Edward se endureció.

— ¿Crees que voy a hacerle daño?

—Llegó aquí habiendo sido herida —replicó Jacob con una expresión tan dura como la de Edward—. Yo diría que ya ha sufrido suficiente.

Bella se levantó de repente.

—Por favor, no… —al oírla, ambos hombres se volvieron hacia ella, haciéndole sonrojarse. Miró a Edward y a continuación dirigió su mirada hacia Jacob—. Quizá sea mejor que hable con él.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Bella —le dijo Jacob con amabilidad—. En cualquier caso, aceptaré cualquier decisión que tomes, y me aseguraré de que también lo haga Edward.

Aunque Bella no estaba mirando a Edward, casi podía palpar su indignación. Sacudió nerviosa la cabeza y lo miró. Su rostro tenía una expresión de acero y sus ojos eran dos piedras de fuego.

—Hablaré contigo —le dijo Bella—, pero antes tengo que ir a buscar algo —Edward la miró como si estuviera a punto de mostrar su desacuerdo de modo que la joven añadió rápidamente—: Es algo que podrá explicártelo todo mejor que yo.

Edward se quedó mirándola con desconfianza, pero no puso ninguna objeción cuando Bella se dirigió hacia la puerta y abandonó la habitación. Acababa de cerrar la puerta y volverse para ir a su dormitorio cuando se detuvo asombrada.

—Hola, Isabella — Nessie estaba en el vestíbulo, apretando con fuerza un pequeño bolso que tenía entre las manos—. Yo… he venido a decirte algo.

**Chicas como va?**

**Como empezaron la semana?**

**Bueno queda re poco para finalizar esta historia! **

**Así que espero que la disfruten! **

**Prometo el jueves actualizar! **

**Gracias a todas!**

**Adelantos…**

—_**Entonces eso significa… —a Edward se le quebró la voz. Al verlo tan vulnerable, Bella se conmovió. Jamás había pensado que Edward pudiera ser una persona vulnerable—. Te amo, Bella, por favor, vuelve a casa.**_

**A veces yo también quiero matar a esta Bella tan miedosa, pero otra me digo que suerte que tiene que haga lo que haga termina con un dios griego como Edward. Y me pregunto existirá un hombre como Ed? **

**Ahora si las dejo chicas! Saludos y besos!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer adaptados a la primera historia de la saga de Susan Fox. "Se buscan novios vaqueros". **

**Corazón indómito**

**Capitulo 21**

A pesar de lo mucho que le había afectado la repentina aparición de Edward en el rancho, Bella volvió a quedarse absolutamente perpleja. No sólo porque también Nessie hubiera llegado hasta allí, sino porque estaba hablando con ella.

Sin salir de su asombro, observó cómo la siempre delicada Nessie Delania, hurgaba torpemente en su bolso hasta que sacó un papel doblado.

—Toma —le dijo mientras le tendía un papel—. Lo siento.

Bella alzó la mano, dispuesta a agarrarlo, pero al ver el sello y la póliza del notario que llevaba el documento se quedó completamente helada.

Nessie le tendió de nuevo el papel.

—Por favor, míralo. Es tu partida de nacimiento.

Bella retrocedió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Ya lo conozco.

—No, no lo conoces —insistió Nessie y Bella vio el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Por favor, léelo —al advertir la angustia que había en su rostro, la propia angustia de Bella creció.

Negó de nuevo con la cabeza e intentó adelantar a Nessie, pero ésta la agarró del brazo.

—Charlie… Charlie Swan no es tu padre —estalló—. Las partidas de nacimiento que encontraste en el libro y entre las cosas de tu madre están falsificadas —dijo Nessie llorosa.

Bella la miró estupefacta, y al cabo de unos segundos preguntó:

— ¿Cómo van a estar falsificadas? El libro que Charlie me dejó estaba en un cajón cerrado con llave y sólo Charlie sabía que yo conservaba algunos papeles de mi madre —sería un milagro maravilloso que el certificado de nacimiento realmente hubiera sido falsificado, pero no quería albergar falsas esperanzas.

Nessie ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

—Mi madre encontró el libro y los papeles —confesó—. Se metió en tu habitación cuando no había nadie y leyó la carta que Charlie te había dejado. Después buscó el libro en el que estaban las flores de tu madre… rebuscó también entre tus cosas y descubrió tu partida de nacimiento. Entonces contrató a un falsificador, no sé quién era, y colocó una copia en el libro de Charlie y otra entre los papeles de tu madre…

Bella temblaba de pies a cabeza. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para poder sostenerse en pie.

—Lo siento. Sé que debería haber hecho algo… debería haberte avisado. Pero no podía… Sé que mi madre tiene algún problema, pero esperaba que ella… —contuvo la respiración y Bella se quedó mirándola fijamente—. Lo siento Bella, lo siento —de pronto se derrumbó, pero no cesó de intentar que Bella agarrara el certificado.

Bella estaba en estado de _shock_. Llena de esperanza y aterrorizada al mismo tiempo, agarró el papel y lo desdobló. Tenía el recuerdo de las falsificaciones tan nítido en su mente, que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que aquel papel, a diferencia de los otros, sí tenía la pátina del tiempo.

—Toma esto también. Hace unos días fui a buscar una copia de tu partida de nacimiento —sollozó Nessie —. Me llegó hace dos días, pero todavía no he abierto el sobre, por si necesitas más pruebas.

Cuando tuvo el sobre entre sus manos, Bella sintió pánico. No se atrevía a abrirlo y descubrir definitivamente la verdad, pero se encontraba en una encrucijada demasiado importante como para renunciar a ello.

—Así que lo sabías desde el día que Bella se fue —oyó decir de pronto a Edward en tono glacial.

Tanto Nessie como Bella se sobresaltaron y se volvieron hacia él. Jacob estaba a su lado, un poco detrás de él y con una expresión igualmente amenazadora. Ambos tenían su atención fija en Nessie.

—No desde el primer día… Me enteré unos días después, pero de todas formas lo sé hace tiempo —reconoció con voz temblorosa—. Tenía la esperanza de que Bella intentara ver su verdadera partida de nacimiento por sí misma. Pero como no volvía… comprendí que tenía que hacer algo… — Nessie sollozó—, pero no pude.

— ¿Y tú te fuiste por culpa de esa partida de nacimiento falsificada? —le preguntó Edward a Bella con expresión sombría.

Bella asintió.

—Sí —apenas podía tenerse en pie, pero consiguió salir corriendo hacia el ala de invitados de la casa. Fue a buscar las partidas de nacimiento falsificadas que guardaba en su habitación y regresó corriendo al despacho en el que se habían metido los otros tres.

Vaciló unos segundos en el marco de la puerta antes de entrar y tenderle a Edward los documentos. En cuanto los tuvo en su mano, Edward fue a examinarlos a la luz de la lámpara del escritorio de Jacob.

—En el que aparece el nombre de Phil Dwyer, tiene una ligera corrección. Si lo acercas a la luz, verás que debajo se puede distinguir el nombre de Charlie —le explicó, mientras agarraba con fuerza el sobre y el documento doblado que Nessie le había enviado.

Como ya no podía soportar el suspense ni un segundo más, desdobló la partida. El nombre de Phil Dwyer aparecía claramente escrito. Bella se acercó también a la lámpara y lo puso frente a la bombilla para examinarlo.

No había sentido un alivio parecido en su vida.

—Yo mismo podía haberte dicho que no éramos parientes, Bella —le dijo Edward con voz queda—. Mi padre no habría concebido los planes que tenía para nosotros, y tampoco me habría enviado una carta en la que me decía que sería un estúpido si dejaba que cualquier otro canalla afortunado se casara contigo.

Bella alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos.

—Nunca me dijo nada, y en su carta me llamaba su preciosa hija. Así que cuando descubrí la partida de nacimiento en el libro que me había dejado… —se interrumpió y bajó la mirada. Tuvo que morderse el brazo para contener el torrente de emociones que amenazaba con desbordarla—. Quería que me odiaras —susurró, y volvió a mirarlo—. No quería que supieras que habías estado a punto de casarte con tu hermanastra.

—Entonces eso significa… —a Edward se le quebró la voz. Al verlo tan vulnerable, Bella se conmovió. Jamás había pensado que Edward pudiera ser una persona vulnerable—. Te amo, Bells, por favor, vuelve a casa.

—Yo también te amo, Ed —susurró Bella con suavidad.

Edward recorrió inmediatamente el corto espacio que los separaba, la estrechó contra él y enterró el rostro en su pelo. Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, dejando caer los documentos al suelo, y lloró contra su pecho.

Segundos después, Edward estaba besándola desesperadamente, despertando en ella una ardiente pasión. Ninguno de los dos se enteró de que Jacob agarraba a Nessie del brazo y salía con ella de la habitación.

—No me dejes nunca, no me dejes nunca —susurró Edward—. Oh, pequeña, haré todo lo que quieras, te doy todo lo mío, hasta la última gota de mi respiración. Haré cualquier cosa con tal de que no vuelvas a dejarme.

Bella hundió los dedos en su pelo y volvió a besarlo. El miedo que se reflejaba en la voz de su amado, le hacía desear consolarlo, pero ni siquiera podía hablar. Lo único que en ese momento podía hacer era sentir y absorber la fuerza que la cercanía de Edward le proporcionaba. Lo había echado tanto de menos…

Una brisa cálida hacía volar la larga melena de Bella. Edward la observaba con atención mientras ella se inclinaba para dejar un ramo de rosas rojas en la tumba de su madre. A continuación, se enderezó y se acercó a la tumba de Charlie para dejarle a él el resto de las rosas.

Cuando terminó, miró a Edward con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Edward le tendió la mano y ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Te quiero más que a mi vida, Bella Swan —susurró Edward con la voz ronca por la emoción.

—Y yo te quiero a ti más que a la mía —contestó ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

Bella alzó la mirada y sonrió. El brillo de las lágrimas iluminaba sus ojos.

—Nunca he estado mejor. Creo que el embarazo me sienta muy bien, por lo menos hasta ahora —añadió, le tomó la mano y se la llevó a su vientre.

—Creo que ya deberías dejar de montar a caballo y de trabajar con los hombres del rancho.

—Pronto lo haré, te lo prometo —contestó, abrazándose con más fuerza a él.

—Eso es lo que dijiste hace una semana. ¿Cuándo va a ser pronto esta vez?

—Pronto —insistió, como si estuviera diciendo una fecha fija del calendario.

A pesar de lo mucho que había amado a Edward durante toda su vida, jamás había sospechado lo maravilloso que sería poder hacerlo abiertamente, entregándole todo su corazón. Durante el año que llevaban casados, el amor que compartían había sido toda una revelación para ambos.

—No esperes mucho —gruñó Edward.

Bella soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Ed, tú no has estado nervioso en toda tu vida.

—No lo había estado hasta hace unos meses —refunfuñó, pero por su tono de voz. Bella comprendió que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para disimular una sonrisa—. Te quiero Bells, y siempre me parece que nunca podré decírtelo suficientes veces —alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Bella sonrió, se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Puedes decirlo todas las veces que quieras. Te aseguro que nunca me voy a cansar de oírlo —y lo besó.

De pronto, Edward se inclinó, la levantó en brazos y la miró con una sonrisa de niño en los labios.

—Cuando fui a comprar, compré también un par de flores muy especiales para usted, señora Swan. El problema es que las dos están en nuestro dormitorio. Así que ahora mismo debe oler como cuando tú te das un baño con esencias pensando que tienes que hacer algo extraordinario para atraer atención —se interrumpió para besarla—. Y el caso es… que no sé si voy a ser capaz de esperar hasta esta noche para enseñártelas.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me parece que yo tampoco voy a poder esperar hasta esta noche… para verlas —dijo suavemente.

Edward dio media vuelta y, con Bella en brazos, caminó hasta la camioneta que había dejado aparcada en la puerta.

**FIN**

**Y bueno esta historia llego a su fin, había pensado en dividirla en dos capítulos pero no pude, me gano la propia historia…jaja**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que siguieron esta historia, las que dejaron review, las que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta preciosa novela. **

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS! LAS QUIERO!**

**Miren el capitulo extra que hay una sorpresa/regalo para todas ustedes! **


	22. Chapter 22

**REGALO PARA TODAS USTEDES**

**Y como no podía dejarlas todavía….acá va el nuevo adelanto de la adaptación del segundo libro de la Serie "Se busca novios vaqueros" de Susan Fox, a los personajes de Stephanie Meyer.**

_Pasaporte al amor_

_Jasper Whitlock tenía todo lo que se podía comprar con dinero. Pero, para llegar hasta donde él se había propuesto, le faltaba conseguir una mujer, hijos y la respetabilidad que sus orígenes le habían negado. Mary Alice Brandon era su pasaporte hacia un mundo de poder y privilegio socialmente aceptable. La hija de un banquero. ¡Ella sería la esposa perfecta!_

_Alice había dicho en numerosas ocasiones que sólo se casaría por amor, pero su familia tenía otras ideas al respecto. Ellos necesitaban el dinero de Jasper tanto como él codiciaba su condición social. La boda fue concertada, y sólo cuando Jasper besó a su novia, Alice comprendió que sentía por él una atracción vertiginosa. Pero ¿sería amor?_

**Les gusto?**


End file.
